Fallin'
by Mercury Ice Storm
Summary: The inners and Serena go undercover to get closer to the pilots. But what happens when their mission becomes less business and more pleasure? And will they do what's expected of them, or what's in their hearts? Please R&R...*3 new chapters* (COMPLETE!)
1. Mission

Hey, it's me and I'm back. My computer had to be fixed and we ended up just getting a whole new hard drive. Only problem is that all my old stories were on the old one so I'm starting fresh, well you've heard enough of my pointless jabber. I don't own SM or GW well that's the declaimer, I don't like adding them to every chapter so this is for the entire fic, alright, alright, so on with the fic.

****************

A figure walked down the hallway at a quickened pace, its comrades walking behind it. They all had on the same outfit: short black shorts with holsters around their legs that held two black shotguns, (AN: Imagine Lara Croft from Tomb Raider's shorts.) black tank tops, and jet black combat boots completed the outfit but all their clothing was covered by the black trench coats that they wore over it. The one in the front looked back at the 4 people behind her. 

"We must hurry, he won't be very happy if we're late." she said and they all began to run, each one in sync with the other. They turned a corner and continued to run down the dark corridor. "I hope he's not there yet." one of the girls in the back said. 

They turned another corner and came to a stop in front of a pair of metal doors. The one in front looked back at her friends, then back to the door and placed her hand on the door handle. With little effort she opened the door and they all stepped into a huge dimly lit room. In the center of the room was a huge wooden table where two people were seated. One an unfamiliar man and the other the very man they had been talking about earlier, Darien Chiba, their boss. Once they were all in, the last closed the doors and they stood there, waiting to be talked to. 

"And here they are now, it's so nice you could join us girls." Darien said to them. The 5 girls nodded their heads in acknowledgement. "Well, they look kind of young." the unknown man said surveying the girls. 

"They are 17, that's the age range you requested." Darien said and the man snapped his head at him. "I don't care about their ages, I'm just worried if they can get the job done." he said and Darien smirked. "I have no doubt that they can get the job done. They are the best at what they do." he said and it seemed to have satisfied the man. "Very well, now let's discuss a fee." he said and Darien shook his head no.

"Not now, you pay nothing until the gundams have been shut down for good." Darien and the man smiled. "I like your style Darien. Have them at the OZ headquarters at 0400 tomorrow." he said and with that they both stood up and Darien walked him to another door across the room. 

When the man was gone Darien returned and glanced over at the girls then took a seat in the chair closet to them. "You are late." he said and the first girl stepped forward. "We apologize for being late but we didn't receive the message until this morning." she replied. "Very well, I suppose I'll let you slide this time, but if it happens again then well, you know." he said and the girls quickly nodded. 

"Now let's get down to business that man who just left was Treize the commanding officer of an organization known as OZ. He needs your help with these Gundam. They are robot-like machines that have been disrupting OZ's plans and they need them destroyed. They are piloted by 5 pilots. The Gundams are made out of Gundamium, thought to be indestructible. 

"Now, you're job is to get to know the pilots and get them to tell you what the secret is, where they store them. Not as easy as it sounds I promise you, that's why I chose you to do this mission, I figure if anyone can get them to talk, it's you five." he said and the girls all looked at each other then back to Darien. 

*Girls room*

"I can't believe this mission Darien is sending us on, he can think of something better can't he?" Mina said. They were all seated around the living room, discussing the mission they got like they always did. They believed that if you tell all your anxieties before you begin something, then you wouldn't think about it while doing it. 

"I don't know, it could be hard, I mean he could've sent someone else if it were too easy." Lita said and Serena nodded. "Hey you guys, didn't that guy say that he wanted us to be at the Headquarters at 4 A.M.?" Raye said and Lita nodded. "Well, it's midnight and we still need to pack." Raye said starting a tornado through the house of blonde, black, brown and blue. 

*4 A.M. OZ Headquarters*

The girls walked into the meeting room. They had one bag each in their hands and all looked tired. "Welcome girls." the same man from the pervious day, Trieze, said as they walked into the room. They bowed slightly and came to a stop. "You're here on time, good you can start right away."

A woman with her hair pulled into a tight bun walked over to them and handed Serena a folder. "Inside is your mission. I believe Darien told you a little about what you are to do?" he said and they all nodded. "Good. You are going undercover right to the source. They have been seen around a Miss Relena Peacecraft, you heard of her?" he said and they nodded. 

"Good, this makes my job easier. Well, you, girl in the front." he said and Serena looked around. "Yea you, you are going undercover as her long lost cousin Marlene and you are her friends." he said and Serena looked back at her friends. "The real Marlene is in space on a secretive mission, not even Relena knows about it, just make sure you're done before she comes back, I'm trying to keep this as clean as possible. Have any questions?" he said and they shook their head no. 

"Good, there's a ship that's waiting to take you to the Peacecraft estate." he said turning his back. The lady walked up again and took them towards the docking bay. 

*Inside the ship, 15 minutes later*

"Alright, let's see who's so horrible." Lita said and Serena opened to the folder. Inside were 6 pictures and 6 bios about the pilots and Relena. "Whoa, they're all so hunky." Lita said with hearts in her eyes. "Let me guess, they all look like Freddy." Mina said and they all laughed and Lita crossed her arms, looking at the pics. "Not really, but in a way." she replied. 

"Well, I'm thoroughly disappointed, Dare said it would be a challenge." Raye said pouting a bit. "Yea, yea, let's just get it over with, who wants who?" Mina said putting all the pictures out in a row. 

*Peacecraft Mansion*

"Oh, I can't wait, Marlene is so much fun, I know you will all love her." Relena said as she sipped her tea. "We were always the best of friends." she added. "Um, I haven't heard of her before, where has she been?" Quatre asked. "Oh here and there, I haven't seen her since we were 7, but she couldn't have changed that much." Relena added. The doorbell rang and Relena jumped up from her seat. "That's her." she said as she quickly walked to the door, the pilots right behind her. 

"This is injustice, having to spend the rest of our time with another onna." Wufie (AN: as if you didn't know) said. "This is going to be hell." Duo added and Trowa nodded. They got there and Relena yanked open the door to reveal 5 dark figures. It was raining outside and they all had on black trench coats with their hoods on so you couldn't see their faces. Heero hurriedly jumped in front of Relena and pulled out his gun and pointed it at them. 

The first figure walked inside anyway and pulled off its hood to reveal the head of a blonde girl with a long braid down her back that reached her knees. "Um, hi Relena." she said and Relena pushed past Heero and hugged her "cousin". "Marlene, it's so good to see you." Relena said careful that her cousin's wet coat didn't get her dress wet. "I know it's been too many years, I'm sorry we startled your um, friend, it's really coming down out there." she said and Relena pulled away from her cousin. "We?" she said and Serena nodded. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just left you guys out there, come on in girls." she said and the rest of the girls walked in and took off their hoods to reveal four more girls. "These are my left and right hands basically, my best friends in the world, I hope it's not an inconvenience, I invited them along too." she said and Relena shook he head. "Not at all." she said and Serena looked back at her friends. "This is Lita Kino, Ami Mizuno, Raye Hino and Mina Aino. Girls this is my cousin, Relena Peacecraft." she said and they all bowed politely. 

"It's nice to meet you all, these are my bodyguards, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, Wufie Chang, and Duo Maxwell." Relena said pointing at the five guys. "It's a pleasure to meet you." Quatre said. "Hello ladies." Duo said making Lita and Mina laugh. "......" Trowa "said". "Weak Onnas." Wufie said and Raye and Lita glared at him. "Hn." Heero mumbled. 

"Well, come in and I'll show you to your rooms, you can put your coats over there." Relena said pointing to a stand beside the door. "Thanks these things get heavy when they're wet." Lita said and they all unbuttoned their coats and hung them up. Quatre blushed when he noticed their outfits and Duo got a huge smile on his face. "Um, Marlene, why do you all have guns?" Relena said and Serena looked down. "Oh, that um, well, you see-" Serena started and Raye interrupted. "They're insurance, you don't know who you can trust anymore, but they have blanks in them, you can check if you'd like." Raye said and Serena sent a thankful look to her. 

"No, that's ok, I've never touched one and I don't plan on starting now." she said in a very stuck up way. "Alright, let's get you all to your rooms, they're right this way." Relena said and they all began to follow after her. Heero grabbed Serena's arm and waited for everyone to pass then began to walk behind them. "I don't trust you." he whispered in her ear. It sent chills through her body when she noticed how monotoned his voice was but kept her cool. "And why not?" she whispered back. "Because I have no reason to." he said. "You have no reason NOT to." she replied. 

"Look, if you have any ideas of harming her then you'll have to go through me." he said and she almost smiled. "Now, why would I want to harm my favorite cousin?" she said. "I don't know, but I'm having a hard time believing the cousin of a peacemaker would just carry around a gun, let alone two." he said and she stopped walking, looked over at him and broke the grip that he had on her arm. 

Heero stopped and looked back at her but the rest of the group kept going unaware that two people were missing. She walked up and got in his face so that her lips brushed across his with every word. "Look, I'm just here to have a good time with my cousin and friends, not to be accused of anything by some bodyguard who is beneath me, now if you excuse me I have to go to my room and get ready for dinner." she said turning and walking back towards the group, leaving a confused Heero Yuy standing there. 

That's it for the first chapter, I hope you don't think it just sucked. Please review, even if you hate it, at least it's SOME response. Until the next chapter, stay safe and live the day like it's your last - MIS (Mercury Ice Storm).


	2. Love and War

Hey ppl, I'm back with chapter 2 to bug ya again. Well, I'm just happy to get back to typing, I can now say I'm addicted. Well, peace until the end of the chapter.

***********

"So, how did you all meet?" Relena asked. They were all seated around the huge dinning table in the dinning hall. All the girls had taken showers and Relena had fitted them all with the "proper attire for the occasion" which were long frilly dresses. They had all argued it but she "insisted" that they wear them. 

Serena and Heero had spent the entire time glaring at each other. Mina and Lita flirted with Duo, who in turn, flirted back. Ami, Trowa and Quatre talked about world news and books. While Mina winked at Quatre every few minutes making him turn into a tomato, and Duo turn into a tomato trying not to laugh. All the while Raye and Wufie argued about the weakness of the sexes and Relena sat there being bored. 

She got no response from her question and stood up from her seat. "Hello, is anyone there I asked you a question." she yelled slamming her fists on the table. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the peeved princess. "If you would excuse me, I have to go before I beat the crap out of him." Raye said standing up, she threw the napkin she had in her lap in her seat and started to storm to the door. 

"I'd like to see you try to beat the crap out of me." Wufie said standing up and chasing after her. "Alright, bring it on." she said back and they started towards the door again still mumbling insults to each other. "Um, excuse me Miss Relena, Raye, this is extremely impolite of you." Ami said standing up. "Yes, excuse me also Miss Relena, Wufie, you shouldn't fight with a girl, it's not gentleman like." Quatre said and the two started out of the room. 

"Pardon moi, Relena. Hey buddy, what's THAT supposed to mean?" Lita said standing up. "I'm going to pull Lita away from Quatre." Trowa said standing from the table and walking out after her. "This is going to be interesting!" Duo and Mina said as they looked at each other then got up and ran after the rest of the group. "If you don't trust me so much that you won't let me eat in peace, then I'll just leave." Serena snapped at Heero. "Fine, leave." he said back and they both got up and walked out still glaring at each other and Relena sat back down in her chair.

*In another room*

"Alright onna, I don't want to hurt you but sense you won't shut up-" "I won't shut up, you're the one always mumbling stuff about weak women, now I'm about to show you who's really weak." she said from her crouched position. He was also in an attack crouch waiting for her to make the first move. 

"I put $20 on Wufie." Duo said. "I don't know, Raye looks pretty peeved, she can really do some damage when she's mad." Mina said and they shook on it. "No, don't encourage them." Ami said to Mina and Duo. "AHHHHHHH, I'm going to rip you apart." Raye yelled as she kicked at Wufie who barely dodged her foot. "Whoa, who knew she could kick in a dress." Mina said and Duo nodded.

"No, Lita, what I said wasn't an attack on girls, in fact I lived with 29 older sisters. I was just saying that it's not polite to fight with girls just because they deserve to be treated like ladies." Quatre said. "Really sweet, but are you saying that a lady can't fend for herself against a guy?" she said and Trowa sighed. This little argument had been going since they left the dinning room and it was getting old. 

"Lita please, Quatre said that he was sorry, can you please help me pull Raye off of Wufie?" Ami said walking over to the group. "Yea, sure, whatever." Lita said and they walked towards their brawling friend, the guys following right behind them. 

"Awe, you're not going to break them up are you, it's just getting good." Duo said and they ignored him. "Alright, I don't think Relena would like it if you ripped her dress." Lita said as they walked towards them. "I could fix it back." Raye yelled back. "That's where women belong, sewing things back together." Wufie said and Lita balled up her fist. "Why you little creep." she said but someone caught her wrist and turned her around before she could take a step. "Let's play peacemaker today." Trowa said looking her straight in the eye and a slight blush crept across her face. 

Ami sighed, Lita and Trowa were fixed in a gaze that could go on for hours, Wufie and Raye were in a down right battle, Mina and Duo were betting on them and Serena was no where in sight. "I need new friends." she said and noticed Quatre had said the same thing. She looked over at him at the same time that he looked at her and they both started laughing. "I thought I was the only one." she said through laughs. "No, my friends are like this all the time." he said and they continued to laugh. 

Serena stormed into a room of chaos, Raye was fighting, Mina was watching them, Ami was laughing her head off and Lita was well, not even there mentally. Heero walked up behind her and crossed his arms, she smiled smugly and turned back towards her friends. She put he thumb and middle finger in her mouth and made a very high-pitched whistle. Everyone stopped and looked at her. "Girls come on." she said walking towards the stairs. 

"Man, the party's over." Duo said. "I'll meet ya back down here at midnight." Mina said waving back at him. "I'll see ya tomorrow Quatre." Ami said. "Goodnight, sweet dreams." he said and she smiled and waved back. "Baka." "Onna, you're lucky she came back when she did." Wufie said and Raye rolled her eyes. "Ya, sure." she said walking away. "Lita, come on." Ami said as she walked past the two. "Bye Trowa, see ya tomorrow." Lita said and he let go of her arm. 

*Serena's room*

"I think we should leave." Serena said. They were all in Serena's room and changed into their pajamas. "Quit a mission, whoa, this is new, are you ok?" Lita said putting her hand on Serena's forehead. "I'm fine Lit." she said pushing Lita's hand off. "What is it then?" Mina asked. "It's Heero, he's so annoying, no wonder Darien said that this mission wasn't going to be easy." Serena said. "I know, Wufie is so egotistically, if I weren't wearing that dumb dress, I would've been fine." Raye said crossing her arms.

"Duo's pretty funny, when you and Wufie were fighting he was acting like a news broadcaster. We can't abort the mission now, I'm already ahead." Mina said and Lita laughed. "Yea, and Trowa's really nice, he has the same eyes as my old boyfriend, except a little more mysterious. I agree with Mina, we can't quit, we never had, why start now." Lita said.

"Quatre's fine, a little shy but other then that, I like him alright, we can't quit anyway, we're supposed to be here for 2 weeks, what'll they think if we leave early?" Ami said and Lita hit her with a pillow. "The key word was like, L-I-K-E. No wonder she wants to stay" Mina said and Ami blushed. 

"No, I didn't mean it like that." Ami said and Raye laughed. "Maybe I should have a fire reading, when all-work-no-play Ami gets a crush it's a catastrophic event." she said. "I know, and as the Goddess of Love I feel something coming over the horizon." Mina said and Ami blushed.

"You guys, I just said he was ok." Ami said and Lita stood up and whispered. "Ami's got a crush on Quatre." and soon Mina and Raye had joined their little circle of chants around her, making her blush into a tomato. "I think you three should sit down and remember our number one rule, don't get attached." Serena said and the three sat down. "What's biting you in the butt?" Lita said and Serena sighed. "Sorry, I'm just ready to get this over with. I'm really happy you all are having fun but we can't lose sight on what we're here for, right?" she said and they all nodded. 

"Ok, tomorrow's a new day and we can get right to work. I think we should get some sleep, it's already getting late." she said and the girls nodded and they all stood up and got in a huge group hug. "Tomorrow, we get to have fun." Lita said and Serena laughed. "Yep, now get out of my room." she said and they all laughed. "See ya tomorrow Sere-, eh, Mar." Mina said as they all left for their rooms.

*12:45*

Mina looked down the hall to make sure that none of the other girls had decided to go to the bathroom at that very time. She was supposed to meet Duo at 12 but Serena didn't go to sleep at 12:30, she would've had a cow if she knew where Mina was going. The halls were now completely dark and the lights in all the girls' rooms were off so she crept out. 

She felt her way to the stairs and slowly climbed to the bottom. The TV was on in the living room sending an eerie glow over the room. She tiptoed to the couch and looked down to see Duo asleep with the remote still in his hands. She smiled as his chest slowly rose and fell. He was now in some black boxer shorts and a plain white shirt but looked adorable. She decided not to disturb him and turned around and bumped into a table, knocking down a picture frame. Duo jumped awake and looked around then looked at her. 

"Hey, where you going gorgeous?" he said and sitting up. "Oh, I didn't want to disturb you, fine job I did huh?" she said and he smiled. "It's fine come sit down, I was watching uh, well, it's, um, I don't know." he said and she laughed and sat down next to him and grabbed the remote from him. "Let's not watch TV." she said turning down the volume. 

"Well, you get straight to the point." he said and she laughed. "Come on, I want to talk to you, what are you like?" she asked crossing her legs on the couch and facing him. "Well, I'm 19, I was orphaned and grew up at Maxwell church, that's where I got my last name." he said. "That's so sad, I think I heard about a Maxwell church a long time ago, isn't it on the L2 colony?" she asked and he looked down at the ground. 

"It was, it was bombed by OZ, I was lucky to get away with miner scratches and bruises." he said and Mina noticed that his hands had clinched up so much that his knuckles were turning white. "There are so many more who weren't as lucky." he said his voice wavered a little but he controlled it. 

Mina felt her eyes begin to gloss over and she quickly blinked it away. 'I can't do this, he's gone through so much pain already, I couldn't cause him anymore.' she thought looking down at her own hands. She grabbed his hand in hers and he looked over at her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." she said afraid to look up. A tear ran down her cheek and feel onto her lap. 

He lifted up her chin until they were level with his eyes. "Mina, it wasn't you're fault, it was a long time ago." he said and she nodded. "I'm sorry, you probably think I'm some kind of crybaby." she said wiping her eyes. "No, come here, I think it's really sweet that you care actually, no one really asks me about my past, it's nice to talk to you about it." he said pulling her into his arms. She rested her head on his shoulder. "If it's alright with you, I'd like to hear more about it." she said sniffling a little. "Um ok, sure." he said and he continued to tell her about it until they both fell asleep.

Well that's it for now people, I hope you all like it, well stay reading this, I swear it'll get better and less cheesy, I hope, well review and peaces. Mercury Ice Storm (MIS)


	3. Sparring with the solitary dragon

Hey I'm back, again, face it, you're never going to get rid of me so quit trying. Well, here's chapter 3.

***********

Trowa walked downstairs and headed towards the kitchen. He and the other pilots never liked to eat the fancy stuff that they made at the Peacecraft Mansion and it was his turn to fix breakfast. He walked by the couch and saw Duo asleep with his arms wrapped around Mina who was also asleep with her head on his shoulder. 'I don't want to know.' he thought walking past them. 

He got closer to the kitchen that the servants used, when he heard someone shuffling around in the kitchen. He pulled out his gun and slowly walked towards the kitchen. "I hope she wakes up before you know who does, she'd have a cow if she saw Mina all cuddled up with Duo." he recognized Lita's voice say.

"I know." Ami's voice said. "Hey Ames, could you give me 4 eggs, they're in the refrigerator." Lita said. Trowa put away his gun and walked into the kitchen. Ami was picking eggs out of the self in the frig and Lita was mixing something in a bowl. 

"I guess I can wake them up now, but they look so cute, I wouldn't want to ruin their happiness, we all know we don't get a lot of that." Ami said and she turned around and shut the door then spotted Trowa who had, up until that moment, remained unnoticed.

"Good morning Trowa, you're up early, I hope we didn't wake you." she said walking over to Lita who had turned around. He shook his head no and Ami placed the eggs next to the bowl Lita was mixing. "Sleep well?" he simply asked and Lita turned around and went back to stirring. 

"Yes, it was fine." Lita stated. Ami nodded in agreement and picked up the mug of coffee on the table where she was sitting. "Want some, I made to much." Ami said and he shook his head. "It stunts your growth." he said and Ami laughed. "I'll go wake up Duo and Mina." Ami said walking past him and out of the kitchen.

"I don't think you have a problem with that." Lita said hiding the smile that was developing on her face. "With what?" he asked sitting where Ami once was. "Stunting your growth." she said glancing back at him but he shrugged. "I'm more of a orange juice drinker." he said and she shrugged and went back to cooking. 

"So, what do you guys like better, waffles or pancakes?" she asked. "Either." he said and she looked back at him. "You're not making this easier." "Well, Heero and I like waffles, Duo and Wufie like pancakes, that's the only thing they agree on and Quatre takes both." he said and she nodded. "Well, I guess I'll just make both." she said plugging the waffle iron into a power source. 

"I'll help you with that." he said getting up and grabbing a bowl. "That's ok, I can handle it." she said and he smirked. "You've never cooked for Duo." he said and she laughed. "He can't be as bad as Marlene, she has a bottomless pit for a stomach." 

*******

Raye sat up straight up in her bed and looked around. It took a few seconds for her memories to set in about where she was. She jumped out of bed and ran out of her room towards the nearest bathroom. She knocked into someone but quickly apologized and continued to bathroom. When she got there she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Wufie looked up when someone hit him in the shoulder. "Sorry." Raye said then turned and continued walking. "Onna." he said before he noticed how pale she had looked and how distant her voice had sounded. He argued with himself if he should go see what was wrong and in the end the curious side of him won.

Raye repeatedly splashed her face with water. 'I hope that wasn't a premonition, just a bad dream.' she thought thinking back to the dream she had just woken up from. 'But it seemed to real to be just a dream.'

*Raye's dream*

_"Place them in the prison." the same lady that had given Serena the portfolio with the pilots' bios, said. Suddenly guards with OZ uniforms ran out and grabbed us. "Let me go." I yelled as I struggled against the two that had me. I looked over at the rest of the girls. They were in as bad if not worse situations. _

Lita punched one and he doubled over but another two grabbed her and attempted to contain her but she just struggled until another grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. Ami stomped on the guard who had hers foot. He immediately let her go to tend to his foot and she began to run for it but another grabbed her by the waist and slung her to the floor on her wrist and she cried out in pain.

_Mina kicked a guard with her high-heeled boots and he flew into two others and she ran to help Ami and Lita but one tripped her and pulled a gun on her. Serena performed a perfect karate chop to a guards neck and he fell to his knees and fell over. Another came up and she kicked him in the side, sending him into another. She started to attack another but stopped when she realized a gun was pointed at the back of her head. Soon we were all contained and were being dragged along by the guards._

"Captain, have you fun with them now but by daybreak they will have learned what we do to traitors." was the last thing that I heard from the lady as we were pulled out of the room.

*End Raye's Dream*

Raye turned off the water and turned to leave the room but Wufie was standing at the door. "What do you want?" she said trying to walk past him but he moved into her way. "Why'd you bump into me?" he said and she stared at him. "I said I was sorry, I was just in a hurry." she said and he mumbled a few choice words that she would have snapped at if she were in the mood but she just ignored him and walked past him, bumping into him again. 

*After Breakfast*

"I can't believe Marlene isn't down here yet, she loves pancakes." Lita said. Serena hadn't come down to breakfast at all. 

"Yea, well she stayed up until about 12:30 last night." Mina said and Raye looked over at her. "How do you know?" she asked and Mina looked at the other two scouts who were trying not to laugh.

"I-uh-yet to the bathroom." she said looking over at Duo who winked at her. Raye noticed and told herself to ask Mina about it when she told the girls about her dream. 

"Well, now that everyone's done, what are we doing today?" Mina said and Relena walked into the room. "Good morning everyone. Hey where's Marlene?" she asked. "Isn't she in her room?" Mina asked and Relena shook her head. "No, I just went in there, I thought she would be down here." 

"This happens all the time, she'll turn up in a few hours." Raye said and the girls nodded in agreement. "But I wanted her to go with me to conference." Relena said. "What conference?" Ami asked. 

"It's a peace conference, I think she'd like it." Relena said and the girls shrugged. "Oh well, I guess it's just me today, hey, the guys could show you guys around instead of you staying here all day, being bored. " Relena said and everyone looked around at each other. 

"Aren't they supposed to be your bodyguards?" Raye asked and Relena nodded. "Yea, but I'll be fine today, besides I won't be anywhere that I'd need protecting, just go." Relena said and everyone shrugged. 

Serena got back from her morning jog and plopped down on her bed. She had went down stairs at about 4 this morning and saw Mina asleep with Duo's arms wrapped around her waist. It made her upset at first but then Serena started wishing that it was her. Then at that point she decided to get out. She had been walking around for about 6 hours and was now ready to pass out and have a nice long shower. 

After her shower Serena decided to go see where everyone was. She slid into a pair of dark green cargo shorts and a white wife beater and walked downstairs. The door to the patio was open and she could hear laughter and splashes coming from outside so she walked out. 

Mina screamed and Serena laughed. Mina was being dunked by Duo and Lita was on the side laughing and Trowa had a trace of a smirk on his face. "Hey Marlene, where have you been?" Ami asked looking back at her. She was on the side of the pool reading a book and Quatre was sitting next to her reading over her shoulder. 

"I just went on a walk, I needed to think." Serena said and Ami nodded. She looked around and noticed Heero was laying on a lawn chair and two hot heads were missing. "Hey, where's Wufie and Raye?" she asked and Mina laughed pulling some of her hair out of her face.

"They got in another fight and are battling it out in a training room." she said and Serena sighed shaking her head in shame. 

*In the training room*

"You're going down you egotistical pig." Raye said wiping the sweat from her forehead. She crouched down in an attack position and Wufie did the same. 

"That's what you've said for the past 30 minutes and you still haven't gotten me down you weak onna." he said back making Raye fume with anger. "That's it." she said running at him and kicking at his stomach but he jumped out of the way.

He then did a roundhouse kick which she jumped over and tripped him instead. He fell to the ground and grunted. "1." she said crossing her arms and he jumped up. "Lucky shot." he said and she smirked. "That wasn't luck."

He crouched down again and this time attacked her first. She blocked most of his hits and the ones that did hit, did very little damage. "You're getting tired." he said noticing her breath was quickening. "Really, I couldn't tell, but you are too." she said.

"Well, then, I should end this quickly." he said and he kicked her in the back of the knee. She cried out and fell on her back and he jumped down on her so she couldn't get up. 

"You give up yet?" he asked and she smirked. "I never give up a mission." she said and he shrugged. "Have it your way." he said not moving. "This isn't Burger King." she said rolling over so she was on him. (AN: I don't own that either.)

"Now, do you give up?" she asked sitting on his stomach and pinning his shoulders down. "Nope." he said sitting up quickly and she fell back so was sitting on his legs and looking straight at him. His eyes softened a bit as they gazed into each other's eyes and she felt a blush come across her face. 

"You know I had you right?" he said and she snapped out of her dazed state. "Yea right wonderboy, I had you." she said poking him in the chest and he smirked. "Wonderboy?" he said and she laughed. "Yea, look who's sitting on top of who." she said and he smirked. "I know." he said. 

"Whatever." she said hiding her blush as she pushed him so she could stand up but he grabbed her hand and pulled her back down on him. "Don't leave." he said and she smiled. 

"Afraid you'd miss me?" she said smartly and he laughed then looked Raye in her eyes. "You're so much like her." he said and Raye looked at him confused.

"Who?" she asked. "Nataku, she's my ex-wife." he said and Raye looked at him. 'Isn't that what his gundam is called? Wait, ex-wife?' 

"You're ex-WIFE?" she asked and he nodded. "Arranged marriage." he said answering her question. "Oh, well were is she now? If I broke an arranged marriage in my family I would've been 'dishonored for life' in my grandpa's words." she said imitating her grandpa's voice and he laughed then looked at her again. 

"No, she fought in the war and was killed." he said and Raye stopped laughing. 'Great I remind him of his dead ex-wife.' she thought. She tilted her head to try to look past his eyes that had become hard again. 

'I wonder if he loved her?' she thought staring at the 'Solitary Dragon'. He got a distant look on his face then looked back at Raye. "You're just as stubborn as her." he said and she laughed. 

"Thank you, did she kick your ass too?" she asked and he smirked. "I never said that you kicked my ass." he said and she stood up and offered her hand down to him. "Yet. Care for another go?" she asked and he took her hand and pulled himself up. 

"Sure." he said walking over to her and grabbing her hands. He wrapped her arms around his neck then his hands wrapped around her waist. Raye looked at him slightly confused but another part of her was enjoying being this close to him. 'He's so cute.' she thought locking eyes with him.

She closed her eyes as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. She got butterflies in her stomach but ignored them as she kissed him back. 'Why does this feel so right?' she questioned herself. 

Wufie wanted to kick himself, hard. Not that he didn't want to kiss her, he wanted to do that, a lot, and the fact that she wasn't pushing away and was actually kissing back made him want to do flips which was what his stomach was doing. But he was falling for her. He had promised himself after Merrian (AN: Is that her name?) died that he wouldn't get close to anyone else but ever since Raye had gotten there he found himself breaking that promise. 

That's it for now, yea, I know terribly mushy but I couldn't help it ok. Well please review and let me know what you think ok? See ya next chapter or fic, or whatever. Peaces.


	4. A walk with Quatre

Hey I'm back again with part 4, thanks to the ppl who reviewed even though there were very few of you. Please don't hesitate to review even if it's short. So, thanks for reading. MIS

*******************

Serena walked outside on her patio and glanced up at the moon. Something was really bothering her. It wasn't the fact that it was two days into their mission and she still had no info about Heero Yuy and it wasn't that one of her best friends was still in the practice room with Wufie. 

'So what is it, what's wrong with me?' she thought to herself. The moon was glowing extremely bright for it to be 10:30 she noticed but shook it off. She liked it anyways, it was always there, shining brightly not matter what. The war, rain, fights, bloodshed, tears, it was always the same. 'Just like me.' she thought looking down at her feet. 

She heard laughter and a door shut and looked over the rail to see Raye and Wufie walking out of the pool house where the exercise rooms were. It was obvious that they had fought but there was something else there, you could tell that they did a little more then fight. 'At least she happy.' Serena thought as she watched him pull Raye into his arms and kiss her lightly on the lips. 

Raye smiled and walked away from him waving before she disappeared into the house and soon he went into another. Serena sighed slightly and leaned so her back was to the rail and she was looking towards her room and jumped. 

Heero walked over to the rail next to her and leaned over it so he was looking at the pool and where Raye and Wufie once stood. Everything remained as quiet as before until Heero broke the silence. "They seemed really happy, didn't they?" he said. 

"I wouldn't know what happiness is anymore." she said forgetting who she was talking to. 

Heero looked over at her, surprised that she answered the way she had. "Why?" he asked and she looked over at him. "I don't know." she said truthfully and he looked back in front of him. "You still don't trust me." she said more as a fact then a question.

Heero remained quiet and Serena looked down at her feet then turned around so that she was facing the same way that Heero was. Suddenly she started climbing over the rail. Heero looked at her like she was crazy then his face went back to its normal, emotionless manner. 

She got so that she was standing on the other side of the rail and looking straight down at the ground. "Sometimes, I wonder what it'd feel like to just let go, and end all of my problems once and for all." she said leaning all the way forward.

"Come back over the rail." Heero said in a stern voice and she looked back at him. "But then I realize what's right in front of me. Friends, family, my whole future." she said turning around so that she was facing him. 

She moved until she was right in front of him and looked at him. "And then I remember what true happiness is." she said pulling herself up until she was in Heero's face once again. 

"Heero, let someone in your life, in your heart, it will make it easier to get through your life." she said climbing back over the rail and walking towards her room. "What do you know about my life?" he said as she walked away.

She turned back to him. "You'd be surprised to learn that you're not the only one who was effected by this war. If you'd take the time to find out." she said and she turned and went back into her room. Heero stood there thinking about what she meant until he got a headache and went back to his room.

*******

Ami sighed there was no way she could get to sleep. She had tried for the past 30 minutes but nothing worked. Listening to music, reading, drinking warm milk, counting sheep, she had ended up on 2,737 before she quit, but nothing seemed to work. 

She got up and walked out of the room and around the upper level of Relena's house until she came to a huge room in the middle of the house. It had a fire place at the back and was expensively furnished complete with a black grand piano. She smiled and walked over to it and sat down. 

"Let's see what I can remember." she said popping her fingers and she placed them on the smooth ivory keys. She closed her eyes and slowly began to play one of her favorites that she used to play all the time, Green Selves in A minor. She smiled as she played every note in perfection and her fingers continued to dance across the keys gracefully. Soon the same tune was played in an upper octave. 

She opened her eyes and looked over to see Quatre sitting next to her playing right along. He looked over at her and smiled which she returned then looked back at the keys and they continued the duet. 

When they finished Ami looked over at him with an impressed look on her face. "That was beautiful." she said and he nodded in agreement. "I'm a little rusty I haven't played in a while." he said and she laughed. "You did fine."

"So, you couldn't sleep either?" he asked and she nodded. "Yea, tried everything, so I decided to go exploring and found this." she said pointing at the piano. "Me either, I guess I'm not tired." he said.

"I have an idea, come on." she said standing from the piano. He followed as they made their way outside to the patio. 

"Where are we going?" he asked as she walked outside. "Just on a midnight stole. I've always wanted to do something totally rambunctious like this, but never got the chance." she said looking up at the sky. It was a perfectly clear night. 

"I have an idea now." Quatre said grabbing her hand and leading her into Relena's garden. Ami blushed slightly and thanked the night for it's darkness but followed anyway. 

They came to a fence that separated the Darlain family estate and the rest of the outside world. "Come on." Quatre said moving two rods from the fence and he squeezed through and held them back for Ami. "Something tells me you've done this before." Ami said as she walked through. 

'You have no idea.' he thought as he put them back. "So where are we headed to now?" she asked and he grabbed her hand again. "It's a secret." he said back and Ami smiled and nodded though he couldn't see it. 

Finally he came to a stop at the top of a hill that over looked the city, the ocean was off in the distance on one side while mountains were in another. Ami gasped and looked over at Quatre. 

"Like it?" he asked and she nodded. "It's beautiful here." she said looking over at him but he was looking but at the dark sky. 

"What's your family like?" he asked still looking up. She looked at him then down at the city then up at the sky.

"Well, I never got to know my father, he died 2 days before I was born. I grew up with my mom but when I was 10 there was an accident. She worked as a nurse on a colony that was hit by friendly fire. I don't even know if she's still alive. They pronounced everyone dead after only an hour of searching. I had begged her to go to that station so she would be close to where I was going to be." Ami finished looking down at the ground. 

"I'm sorry." Quatre said quietly as he looked over at her. Ami looked over at him, trying not to let her eyes get glossy but failing. "Don't be, she died doing what she believed in, helping people. I couldn't be more proud of her." Ami said laughing slightly as she wiped away the tears that were now freely falling down her face. 

Ami felt Quatre wrap his arms around her and she wrapped hers around his neck and cried onto his shoulder. "I just can't help but to think, what if I weren't here and she had just went to the station she was planning on going to. Would she be alive right now?" she said. 

"Believe me, I know how you feel." Quatre said and Ami pulled back still wiping tears from her eyes. "So what's your family like?" she asked sniffling a little.

"I have 29 sisters, I'm the only boy. My mother died while having me, complications in the birth and my father died in the war also." he said and Ami looked at him sympathetically. 

"Looks like we're in the same boat." Ami said and she noticed tears forming in his eyes but he blinked them away. 'I can't do this, I can't hurt him anymore then he already has been just for some stupid mission.' Ami thought looking at the Sandrock pilot. 

"I think we should go, it's getting late." Quatre said looking away from the sky and back towards the way they had just came. Ami nodded and followed him back through the gate and up to the patio door. 

Ami could tell that he was still thinking about their talk because he hadn't said one word. "Goodnight Ami." he said, his voice extremely distant, as he began to walk to the door but she grabbed his hand. He turned and looked back at her and she walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked a blush creeping across his face. "That was for the talk and this is for being here to talk with." she said placing her hands on his shoulders and she kissed him deeply yet softly. She closed her eyes as his hands rested gently on her waist pulling her closer to him and the kiss deepened. Both not knowing that they were being watched.

"Whoa." was all Duo could say and Mina giggled. "Mina shh, they'll hear you." Raye hissed. "I can't believe it. He's getting more lip action then any of us combined." Duo said. "Speak for yourself Maxwell." Wufie said winking at Raye who blushed. "Well, I guess you never expect the quiet and polite ones." Trowa said and Serena nodded not believing what she was watching. 'I guess Ami's grown up.' she thought as Ami wrapped her arms all the way around Quatre's neck and her head tilted to the side. 

"I do believe we have tongue action." Duo said and Mina laughed as she playfully elbowed Duo in the ribs. "I don't think she'd appreciate us watching them." Lita said. 

"You sounded like Ami, Lit." Mina said and Lita laughed a little too loud and the couple by the pool jumped apart, blushing furiously. 

"Aw, Lita, it was getting good." Duo said loudly and the two looked up at the balcony and the group stood up. "Um, sorry, don't mind us, please continue." Mina said and Ami blushed even redder if possible. 

"Um, good night Quatre." she said as she hurriedly walked inside. Quatre stood there for a second not knowing what to do then Duo threw his hand in the air in a victory symbol. "Quatre's the man." he said and Quatre laughed and walked inside. 

That's it for now, I know mushy galore but I just HAD to do it. Well, anyway, please review. See ya. 


	5. What's scarier, a slasher movie or Relen...

Hey, it's me and I'm back with chapter 5, I'm trying to get this fic out quickly. Well anyway, read and review. Peace.

*************

"I don't want to watch this anymore, it's really creeping me out." Ami said burying her face in her hands. "No way, this is the best." Duo said as he popped a hand full of popcorn in his mouth.

They were all bunched up in basement of the Peacecraft mansion, sitting on the carpeted ground and couches that were down there. It was completely dark and they were all seated around the huge TV screen, watching an old scary movie. 

"I'm surprised you're watching the movie Ames, I thought for sure you and Quatre would be playing tonsil hockey again." Mina said and everyone, except Ami and Quatre, started laughing and even Heero smiled just thinking about how red Quatre would be if they could see him. 

"Ok, everyone this is the good part." Raye said once they started to calm down. "I don't see the entertainment value in this." Ami said peeking through her fingers. "Ah, that was disgusting." Duo said and everyone looked away from the screen. 

"I wonder where the kids went?" Serena said unfolding her legs. "They got captured." Heero whispered in her ear so he didn't spoil the end for everyone else. She looked back surprised to see that she had been leaning back on him, thinking he was a couch the entire time. "Oh." she said smiling as she turned back around. 'Maybe he isn't so bad.' she thought smiling.

Everyone jumped as a ghost appeared in the glass window on the screen. "This movie kicks ass." Duo mumbled and Mina nodded and hugged tighter on Duo's arm. "Actually I would think that it's impossible for a ghost to have a reflection if they say a vampire doesn't have one." Ami said. 

"Ami, it's a movie, try to enjoy it." Mina said and Ami sighed. "Well, I'm just stating a fact. I don't even want to see this, I told you I'm getting creeped out. If I have nightmares for the rest of my life I'm blaming you all." she said and Quatre put an arm over shoulder and she seemed to relax a little. 

"Ah!" Lita screamed and everyone jumped and looked at her as brushed her shoulder. "There was a spider on my arm." she said raising up from the couch but Trowa pulled her back down, got an evil look on his face and wiggled his fingers in a wicked looking way.

"That wasn't funny Trowa." Lita said hitting him with a pillow then putting it back in front of her and cuddling it again while he just smiled. 

"This movie is so boring." Wufie said. "Are you kidding, this is the best." Raye said. His head was on Raye stomach and she was unconsciously playing with his hair. "This is the dumbest movie I've sat through." Wufie said. "Well I beg to differ." Raye said and he looked over at her.

"Oh really?" he asked and she nodded. "Well, I guess we have to settle this in the exercise room." Wufie said and Raye laughed. "You're on." she said and smirked. "I'm looking forward to it." he said turning back to the movie.

Serena looked at Heero who sent her the same knowing look then they both looked back at the movie. The 'monster' thing that looked like a cross between Jason from Friday the 13th and Freddy Krueger chased the main character through an abandoned old dog food warehouse. 

The blonde girl who was running through the building in a long silk prom dress and high heeled shoes looked back and tripped over a crate that the monster had pushed over. (AN: is it just me or does this happen at least once in every scary movie?) 

She fell to the ground holding her ankle and the eerie music heightened the effect. "How did I know that was going to happen?" Mina said looking at Serena. "They always try to make us blondes look like clumsy, dumb, sex objects." she said crossing her arms as she looked back at the screen. Raye raised an eyebrow at the blonde girls spirit. 

"Well, you're my sex object." Duo whispered in her ear as his arms tightened around her waist and she laughed and hit him with the pillow his head was resting on. 

"Please, don't kill me, I didn't want to kill your brother, please, it was an accident." she pleaded as the hockey masked, bloody man looked at her. He raised up the clever he had in his hands and jumped at the girl as the door to the basement slammed open and everyone jumped, screamed, and pulled out a gun as light flooded into the room. 

"Oh, here's where you have been hiding." Relena said as she flipped on the lights to see a group of 10 very shaken up people pointing guns at her. Marlene, Heero, Mina, Duo, Raye and Wufie were on the floor while Lita and Trowa were in the love chair and Ami and Quatre sat on the couch. Everyone lowered their guns and put them away slowly.

"Are you all ok?" Relena asked as Quatre turned the movie off with the remote control. "Yea, fine." Lita said. "Man, I wanted to know how it turned out." Duo said stretching. "Then turn it back on, I'll just make myself at home after all it is my home." Relena said turning off the light, closing the door, and walking around the couches and sitting next to Heero then latching herself onto Heero's arm. 

Serena looked back at them and noticed how content her "cousin" was with Heero and how annoyed he looked. 'Oh well, it was great while it lasted.' she thought sitting up and moving so she was actually leaning on the couch. Heero saw her move and mentally cursed Relena for some unknown reason. (An: I wonder why?)

************* 30 Minutes later

"Well that was a good movie." Ami said as they emerged from the basement. "How do you know, you had your eyes closed the entire time." Lita said. "I saw some of it." Ami said in her defense and Lita laughed. 

"So, after a long scary movie, I say we go get a bite to eat." Serena said and Duo's eyes lit up. "Figures." Raye mumbled under her breath. 

"We can make a night of it, it's almost 6, come on it'll be fun. You guys still haven't been anywhere outside of this house have you?" Relena said and the girls nodded.

"Well, what's the point of coming to Earth of you're just going to stay in this place?" she said and everyone shrugged. "Exactly, now come on." Relena said. 

*45 minutes later*

"Well, I'm stuffed." Duo said as they walked out of the pizza place they had decided to go to. "I never thought those words would ever come out of Maxwell's mouth." Wufie said and Trowa nodded. 

"So, where do you guys want to go now?" Relena asked. "What about the beach?" Serena suggested. The pizza place was basically across the street from it. 

"Sure but we don't have any bathing suits." Relena said. "It's fine I just always wanted to walk down a beach, I don't even want to get wet." Serena said so everyone shrugged and walked across the street. 

"Hey, it's a baby turtle." Mina said bending down and looked at the tiny sea turtle crawled out of the sand. 

"It's so cute." she said picking it up on it's sides and it continued to move it's legs like it was still walking. "Why don't you put it in the water?" Duo said and Mina nodded, not noticing the devilish smile on Duo's lips. 

She walked to where the water was up to her knees and put the turtle in the water and watched as it swam away. "It's so cute, look at the way it swims." she said turning to look at her friends when she felt something grab her waist and pull her into the water. 

"Oh my gosh." she said when she came back up, dripping with salt water while her friends laughed on the beach. "Cold?" a voice to her left she and she looked over to see Duo standing there smirking. 

"Not really, what do you think?" she said running and tackling 'Shingami' into the water. "Ahh, my precious braid." he said when he came up and began to ring it out. 

Mina smiled in victory as she walked back up on the beach with heavy foot steps. "Well done Mean." Lita said and Mina bowed slightly. "I do my best." she replied looking back at Duo. 

"I've got you next time." he said and she laughed. "Which next time?" she said but before she could finish she was pulled over Duo's shoulder.

"Ah, you guys help me please." Mina said looking at her friends. "Sorry, it's beyond our control." Serena said with a smirk. "I'm never going to forgive you guys for this." she yelled as she was yet again pulled into the icy Pacific but this she took Duo with her. 

***************

"Well, that certainly was interesting." Relena said, they had left the two to dunk each other in peace and decided to go to the pier that was down the beach. 

There was a whole carnival on it complete with rides, concession stands, band areas, and games. "So what do you want to do now?" Serena asked. "You know you guys could've helped me." Mina said. They turned around to see a wet Mina and Duo standing there.

"Yea, but it wouldn't be as funny as it is now." Ami said as she struggled not to laugh. "Ha, ha, alright. I'm ready to hit some rides." Duo said. "Let's ride that." Mina said pointing at a roller coaster. "Sure." Duo said. "Alright Lit, you're the out going on. Come on." Mina said looking back at her brunette friend. 

"I'm not riding by myself." she said looking nervously at the ride. She may have been the fearless one but when it came to heights, she lost her backbone.

"Great, that's what Trowa's for. Anybody else wanna go?" Duo said and everyone else shook their heads. "You're loss, come on while the line's short." Mina said grabbing Lita's hand and pulling her to the ride with the two guys following behind. 

****************

"So, what does everyone want to do?" Ami asked turning to the rest of the group. "Come on up here and see who's the better man, or woman." a guy with a mega phone said. They looked at the area he was standing to see a wrestling ring with two deflated sumo wrestler costume's in each corner. 

Wufie and Raye looked at each other and without a word to the rest of the group they walked to the ring. Everyone else rolled their eyes and looked around for something to do.

That's it for now, next chapter should be out soon. Peace for now! MIS. 


	6. Night out on the Town

I'm back with chapter 6, thanks again to the people who reviewed. Oh yea I posted the ages just in case if anyone's curious because I noticed at didn't say earlier. Bad writing I know but I got side tracked. They've already graduated from high school plus it's summer so school is out. Ok? Ok. Warning: this is going to be a long chapter! So on with the fic.

Ages:

Girls: 18

Guys: 19 

*****************

Lita looked up at the ride they were about to get on. They were next in line and she was more nervous then ever. It didn't bother her that she was about to get on a roller coaster whose biggest drop couldn't be more then 50 feet. It was the fact that they were on a pier that rose about 250 feet off the surface of the water. 

'It's alright Lita, you can do it. It won't be so bad.' she told herself but she still couldn't shake the nervous feeling from her stomach. "Here we go." Mina said excitedly as the car pulled up and Lita weakly nodded and walked forward.

Trowa noticed that Lita was walking rather slowly and seemed really nervous. She climbed into her seat and immediately buckled herself in. Trowa sat next to her and buckled himself in then glanced over at the normally calm girl who was practically shaking.

"This is going to be fun." Duo said as he put his arm over Mina's shoulder. She nodded and looked out at the ocean. Duo looked back at his silent friend and faked a cough. Trowa looked ahead and Duo mouthed. 'Put her arm around her shoulder.' and he moved his elbow at Lita.

Trowa slowly did what he was told and Lita seemed to calm down until the chain grabbed the train and she jumped and looked over at Trowa. "It's alright." he said softly. Lita nodded and looked around nervously. "So what's wrong?" he asked. "I have a little fear of heights." she responded as she clutched the bar in front of them.

"Then why'd you agree to ride?" he asked and she shrugged. "They wouldn't believe fearless Lita would be afraid of heights." she said and Trowa nodded understandingly. 

"Just don't focus on the ride, just look at the sunset." he said and she nodded obeying. "It's not helping." she said and he smiled and took her hand in his free one. "It's almost to the top, after that you should be fine." he said and she looked up at him and smiled with a little more confidence. 

***************

"Want to ride the Ferris Wheel? It's the only thing I really like riding." Ami said. "That's fine with me." Quatre said looking at the other three. 

"I think I'll keep my feet on the ground for now, I just ate." Serena said and Ami nodded. "I agree with her." Relena added. They looked at Heero with little hope but got nothing from it.

"You two go, you need your time alone." Serena said and Ami and Quatre blushed. "Um, alright, we'll see you in a little bit." Ami said and the two walked away.

"Did I miss something?" Relena asked and Heero and Serena nodded. "Come get your portraits done!" a man yelled and they looked at a booth. "Oh, I want go, come on, we can all get in one." Relena said.

"Nah, I'm just going to chill out here and get some fresh air." Serena said. "Are you sure?" Relena asked and Serena nodded. "Positive, now you two go and smile Heero." Serena said as she walked away from them before they could object any farther. 

**************

"You're going down _fat_ man." Raye said. "You're going down _fat _onna." Wufie said back at they glared at each other from across the ring. They were both suited up in sumo wrestler bodies, Raye was red and Wufie was blue.

"Alright, I want a nice, clean rumble." the ref. said from the middle of the circle. "Ready. FIGHT!" he said running out of the circle as the two ran/waddled at each other. 

**************

"This ride kicks ASS!" Duo yelled as they went down the second hill. "It's funny you say that about a lot of stuff." Mina said as they did a tight turn going over the water for a brief second. 

"That's because a lot of stuff does." he replied as they came to a stop in the station. They looked back to see Lita still had her eyes closed and was hugging Trowa's arm. She noticed it stopped and opened her eyes and looked around. "Well, let's go see the pictures." Duo said shrugging it off as Trowa and Lita got out of their car. 

**************

"It's so peaceful from up here." Ami said looking out at the blue body of water that stretched as far as the eye could see. "I know." Quatre agreed. The lights all around them lit up as they came to a stop at the top of the ride, gently rocking back and forth. 

"This is the only part of the ride that I don't like." Ami said as she closed her eyes. "Actually this is my favorite part of the ride." Quatre said as brought Ami's face to his and kissed her lightly on the lips making her smile. "Well, maybe it's not that bad." she said opening her eyes as she snuggled into the Sandrock pilot's arm.

**************

"Alright, it's a draw." the ref. said watching as Raye and Wufie rocked back in forth trying to get up. "Injustice, if it weren't for this cursed bodysuit I would've beaten you." Wufie said as the ref. helped them stand up. "Yea yea, whatever." she said as one of the assistants helped her out of the suit. 

She sighed in relief as the suit slide off her shoulders and she no longer felt the burden of the costume on her. "I have to admit, you're not a bad fighter when you weigh 500 pounds." she said and he smirked. 

"You're not that bad either, but I was still going to beat you, weak onna." "Whatever Wu-man." she said jumping over the rings ropes and taking off in a run. "Get back here, did that braided baka tell you to call me that. INJUSTICE!" he yelled as he began to chase after her. 

**************

"Ha, look at me." Duo said pointing at the monitors as their ride came up on the screen. "Hey, I'm a fox even when I'm wet and screaming my lungs out." Mina said. "Well, duh, I could've told you that." Duo said and Mina laughed. 

"Come on, there's a photo booth, we can go make copies." Duo said. "Sure, I love taking pictures. Let's go while we're still soaked." Mina said. "If these don't come out, we can go take another dip in the ocean." Duo said. "Oh, I intend to do that anyway." Mina said as she pulled Duo in the small booth and closed the curtain. 

**************

Lita picked up the picture she had asked for and noticed something. "Hey Trowa, I can see both of your eyes." Lita said showing him the picture. "Well damn, there goes my mysteriousness." he said sarcastically and she laughed and wrapped her arm through his. "Don't worry, I won't show anybody." she said and he smiled and looked down at the picture.

"It's not that bad." he added. "Well you don't want everyone to know that you have amazing green eyes, not just one. Do you?" she asked glanced over at him. He smiled and looked over at her. "Why not, you do." he said and she smiled and looked down. 

"Yea right." she said as she began walking forward again. 'He's so cute, about a million times cuter then Freddy.' she thought blushing. She felt a hand grasp hers and she turned around. "I meant that." Trowa said walking up to her. He tilted her head up slightly and brushed his lips against hers as a slight blush crept across her face. 

***************

"Ok, pose one." Mina said as the numbers counted down. Mina and Duo both smiled their cheesiest smiles and the camera flashed. "Ok, pose two, goofy face." Mina said sticking out her tongue and Duo stuffed his braid in his mouth. Mina started laughing as the picture was taken. 

"Ah, you messed it up." Duo said taking it out of his mouth. "So, now look happy." Mina said as Duo put his arm over her shoulder and the smiled sweetly. "That's going to be a cute one." Mina said looking over at Duo. 

"Not as cute as you." Duo said and Mina smiled and looked over at him. "That's so sweet." she said as light blue meet deep violet. She felt herself leaning towards him and their lips met in a soft kiss as the camera flashed one last time but they didn't even seem to notice it. 

**************

Raye laughed as she ran for her life. Duo had told her Wufie got a little mad when you called him Wu-man but this was a lot better then that. She looked back and noticed Wufie was right on her heels. "Get back here." he said but she shook her head and turned the corner leaving the pier. 

Running in sand was a little bit harder and it slowed her down a bit and the next thing she knew Wufie had tackled her and was tickling the life out of her. "Now tell me, did the braided baka tell you that name?" he said letting her breathe. "I'll never tell." she said. (AN: I got that from 'Don't Say A Word' that movie is awesome)

"Oh you won't talk will you?" Wufie questioned and Raye nodded propping herself up on her elbows. "Well, I have other ways of getting it out of you." he said. "Oh and what would those ways be?" she asked and Wufie raised an eyebrow at her. 

***************

Ami and Quatre got off the ride and looked around. "Where'd everyone go?" Ami asked noticing all of their friends were nowhere in sight. "I don't know." Quatre said looking around also. "Oh well, what do you want to do next?" he asked. "Whatever you want." she said looking around then she smiled. 

"Want to go again?" she asked motioning back at the Ferris Wheel. "Sure." Quatre said and they headed back in line.

*************** 

Serena sat with her legs crossed in front her as she watched the waves hit the giant, moss covered pillars that supported the pier. She had retreated under the pier to get away from everyone else.

Her hand shifted through the sand and she found a seashell. She looked down at the small white and light pink object and threw it out in the water where it skipped three times then sunk out of view. 

"Hey, it's a chick, what's a pretty girl like you doing down here all by yourself?" a guy said as him and his friend walked around the pier. He looked about her age with greasy brown hair that was pulled back in a red baseball cap. His friend didn't look any better. 

Serena rolled her eyes and looked back in front of her ignoring them. "Oh, and she's got an attitude too." he said. "I don't have an attitude, I just don't want to be bothered." she said in a monotone voice that compared with Heero's. "Well then we won't bother you then, come on, let's go find some other chick that's so mean." the guy said and they faked walking away but Serena sensed they were still there.

The guy who did all the talking crept towards her, not knowing she was aware of his every move. 'I'm so tired of little boys thinking they're so tough.' she thought waiting for the guy to make his move. She stood up still acting like she didn't notice him and dusted off her hands and butt.

He wrapped an arm around her stomach and one around her mouth. "I want you to scream for me." he said in her ear with a wanna be dangerous voice. She smirked and quickly turned, elbowing him in the stomach. He let her go and fell to the sand but jumped up. She quickly brought out both of her guns and pointed them at both of them. 

"I said I didn't want to be bothered." she hissed glanced between the two guys. The guy closet to her kicked sand up and it got in her eyes. "Damnit." she said. 'It's ok, just rely on your other senses. Man, this sand stings...' she thought then she felt someone kick the gun from her left hand. 

She tightened her grip on her right gun and pointed it between where she felt the two guys were. "Hey, the little lady thinks that she can beat us blinded and with one gun." the first guy hissed and Serena could hear the sound of a pocketknife being switched out. 

*************

Ami got a nervous feeling in her stomach and in image of Serena flashed in her eyes. 'Something's wrong.' Ami thought and she looked around for any sight of blonde. "What's wrong?" Quatre asked noticing her looking around. Ami looked over at him with worry in her eyes. 

"I have to get off now. STOP THE RIDE!" she yelled and the operator nodded and the ride began to slow down. "Ami, what's wrong, are you sick?" Quatre asked and she frantically shook her head. "We have to find Marlene, something's wrong." she said as the ride operator opened their lap bar and Ami scrambled out. 

"Ami, she's with Heero and Relena, she's fine." Quatre assured her but she shook her head no. "No she's not." she said and spotted Lita. "Lit." she said rushing over to her friend. "You feel it too?" she said and Ami nodded. "You guys there's something wrong." Mina said joining the group. 

"What's going on?" Duo asked and the other two guys shrugged. "Something's wrong, we have to find Marlene right now." Lita said. "How do you know?" Duo asked. "It's just a feeling, but there's something up." Mina said urgently and Ami and Lita nodded. 

***************

Heero looked outside of the tent area where he was getting his picture done by a cartoonist. He got a gut feeling that something was wrong and he immediately looked around for a speck of blonde. 

"What's wrong Heero?" Relena asked but he paid no attention and stood up. "Where are you going?" she asked. "I'll be right back." he said before he ran off and she sighed and looked back in front of her at the cartoonist who just shrugged and continued to do his work. 

***************

Serena jumped back as one of the guys jumped at her again with the knife. She kicked and heard a groan then someone hit the sand. "Oh, you're going to pay for that." another voice said and she felt a shape pain on her side. She gasped and punched the guy and he fell to the sand like his friend but the pain in her side was getting worse and the sand in her eyes was giving her a migraine. 

***************

Heero walked around a corner to see one guy on the ground rolling around and another get punched by Marlene in the eye, her other hand was gripping her gun but also she seemed slightly disoriented. 

Heero pulled out his gun and aimed it at the guy who was attempting to get up. "Don't move." he ordered and the guy obeyed. "Heero is that you?" Marlene asked she eyes were closed but she was looking towards him. "Yea, are you ok?" he asked walking over to her. "Yea." she nodded. He wrapped an arm around her and began to guide her to away from the two but she let out a gasp of pain and moved away. 

Heero looked at his hand and saw blood then looked at her and noticed that her once white peasant shirt was now soaked with the ruby substance on one side. "Oh god." he heard and turned around to see Lita, Ami, Mina, Duo, Quatre and Trowa standing there.

"What happened?" Lita demanded as the girls ran over to aid their friend. "I think those two have something to do with it." Heero said still trying to hold up Serena while motioning to the two guys who were now looking into the barrel of Heero's gun. "Those bastards did what?" a voice said and the turned to see Wufie and Raye standing there. 

Raye spotted her best friend and ran over to her. "Are you ok?" she asked and Serena weakly nodded. "You assholes what did you do to her?" Lita asked as she began to run at them but Trowa ran over and caught her. "Trowa let me go!" she demanded. 

"If she can't get them I will." Raye said with blind rage burning in her eyes. She ran at them like Lita had but Wufie caught her around the waist. "Would you two act your age. She needs help now, not another fight." Ami said in a commanding voice they had never heard her use before. They nodded and the two guys let go of them. 

"Oh my gosh what happened?" Relena asked appearing and the two guys' chose this time to run off, noticing the glare that Heero was now sending them. "That's not important now, she needs medical attention." Ami said as she raised her friends shirt up to reveal a cut in her side making Relena wince. "Let's get her to a hospital." Relena said. "NO!" the five girls yelled. 

The guys looked them suspiciously, not that they could say anything about that subject. "Um, it's not that deep, with the war going on and everything, they need their rooms for people with missing legs and arms and stuff. Ames do you think you could handle it?" Serena said and Ami nodded. "With out a doubt, we just need to get her home before it has a chance of getting an infection." Ami said and Heero picked her up under her knees and head and they began to walk back to the Peacecraft mansion. 

That's it for now, it had a little fighting, romance, humor. I told you it'd be long. Alright see ya next chapter. MIS 


	7. As we proceed

Alright, I'm back with chapter 7, I hope you're liking this because I'm getting a writer's headache. I've been thinking about words too much. Well, because I love you all so much and because I want to hurry and finish this thing, I'm going to continue. Alright, please review and peaces.

**************

"Ok, this should be it. The wrap isn't too tight is it?" Ami asked as she finished wrapping an ace bandage around her friends' stomach. "No it's fine." Serena said and Ami smiled.

"You know you should be happy I want to be a doctor and that the knife was short bladed. A few inches deeper and you would've needed stitches." Ami said and Serena smiled. "Thanks Ames." she said softly. 

"It's nothing. Next time, just be careful with who you pull guns out on ok Sere?" she said as Serena nodded and hopped off the table they had used as a first aid station. There was a knock at the door and Mina peeked her head in the room. "We've come to see the patient." she said and spotted Serena. 

"Hey girl." Serena said and Mina opened the door all the way and everyone else walked in. Raye and Mina gave her some yellow and red roses. "Thanks you guys." Serena said taking them. "Hey it's a party." Ami said as she put away the unused her supplies. "How ya doing?" Raye asked. 

"I've felt better but then again I've never been stabbed." Serena replied. "Oh, I was so worried about you." Relena said pushing past everyone and hugging her "cousin". 

"Thanks. But. I. Can't. Breathe." Serena said turning blue. "Sorry." Relena said as she released the girl and she slowly went back to her normal color. "So what does the doctor say?" Quatre asked. "The operation was a success but the patient needs to stay off her feet for a few days." Ami said and Serena nodded. "I know I know." she mumbled.

"Well, how about we go down to the kitchen and have some ice cream sundaes?" Quatre said. "Yum, I love ice cream." Serena said happily. "Well, it's good to know that you didn't loose your appetite." Raye said and Serena stuck her tongue out at her then went skipping out of the room. "The last one down is a weak onna!" Serena chanted.

"Um I don't think that's- awe, never mind." Ami called after her as almost everyone else ran or walked out of the room at a quickened pace. "I brought these for you." Quatre said pulling some violets from behind his back.

Ami looked at them and smiled. "You didn't have to do that. Marlene was the patient." Ami said. "Yea, but the doctor deserves just as much gratitude as the patient does." he said and she smiled and took them. "Thank you." she said blushing a little.

"Now come on. At this rate Marlene and Duo will have eaten everything." Quatre said and Ami nodded, placed the flowers down and ran out of the room. "Like she said, last one there's a weak onna." she said looking back and Quatre smiled ran after her. 

*Later that night*

Heero sat down at his computer and logged on. The familiar, "Welcome, you've got mail." greeted his ears. (AN: Go AOL guy!) He felt slightly anxious though he didn't show it on his face. He clicked on his mailbox and saw two messages. One he immediately deleted coming from the address,

'RPnHY4eva@queenoftheworld.com'.

He glanced at the other with the subject: Pilot 01!. Then clicked on the read button. He read the message and then clicked reply and typed two words before he sent the message and shut down his computer. 'Mission Accepted'. 

*****************

Serena settled down at her computer and signed on. She had a message so she clicked the e-mail icon. 'Moon Bunny' was the subject and she clicked on the read icon, knowing it was from Darien. 

__

Serena, have you got any information what so ever about the mobile suits? Our clients informed me that the real Marlene is coming home earlier then they expected. Instead of having 10 days you now have 2 days. Please don't fail on me now. Tell the others and let me know when you've made any progress. 

Dark Knight

Serena sighed as she deleted the message. She knew Heero had an obsession with hacking into computers and if he saw that, their cover would be blown for good. 

'I'm sorry guys.' she thought as she shut down her computer and climbed into bed. 'I'm SO sorry.' 

*The Next morning*

Serena walked into the kitchen yawning. "Good morning all." she said plopping down in the seat next to Raye. She knew she had to tell the girls about the email she had received but she didn't feel like explaining anything right then. "Ditto." Raye replied from her position of being half-asleep with her head on the table. 

"Where are the guys? This is the latest Duo's been to breakfast." Mina said. "The guys are just tired, they stayed up late talking last night." Relena said as she left the room. She didn't like lying to her cousin or to anyone, but the guys would freak if she told them that they were the Gundam Pilots and they were out all night doing a mission. 

"I feel them about the sleepiness." Raye said. "Didn't sleep well?" Serena asked and Raye shook her head no. "I ended up doing a fire reading until about 3 this morning about those dreams I told you I was having. Sadly I came up empty but managed to use up most of my energy." Raye said. 

"That's why we're not doing anything today except for lounging around the pool." Lita said. "Here here." Mina said raising her coffee mug in the air. 

***********

Wufie awoke with a splitting headache. The mission last night had taken a lot out of him, well out of all of them. They had gotten back at about 4 that morning so Wufie chose to sleep in. 

A high pitched scream echoed through his room. 'Stupid loud onnas' he thought as he walked over to his balcony and opened the door. It was a semi-cloudy day but still hot and muggy. He looked down at the pool. The girls were all lounging around it. 

Mina was sitting in a chair under a sun umbrella reading a magazine. Marlene was sitting on the steps of the pool were it came up to her neck and she was leaning back on the step behind it. Lita was rubbing suntan lotion on her shoulders on a patio chair. Raye was lying by the pool with one foot in the water and appeared to be asleep and Ami was sitting in a chair, reading a book. 

Heero ran out of his room when he heard a scream but noticed it was just the girls and sighed. "Morning Yuy." Wufie said and Heero looked over at his fellow pilot and nodded in acknowledgement. 

"What was that scream?" Quatre asked walking on the balcony yawning. Wufie motioned to the girls and Quatre nodded. 

"Hey what's up?" Duo asked as he walked over to everyone else. The guys looked back at him and noticed Trowa leaning against the wall. 

"Good morning Duo, good morning Trowa." Quatre greeted them as Duo scratched his neck and Trowa waved back. 

"That's it, I can't stand just sitting here any longer." Mina said throwing the magazine she was reading down on her lap. "I'm trying to sleep Aino." Raye said turning her head to look at the blonde. "Oh shut up Raye." Mina said standing. 

"Aren't you all bored?" she asked. Lita shrugged and sat down on the side of the pool putting her feet in the water. "Not really, I'm really tired from yesterday." she replied. 

"Well, we have two days left here. I'm not spending one of them lounging around the pool." she said. "Wasn't this your idea?" Ami asked glancing up from her book. "Yea, but I at least thought that the guys would wake up this decade. Err, I'm going for a walk." Mina said standing and walking into the gardens.

"Actually they've been watching us for a few minutes now. Hey guys, sleep pleasantly?" Serena said glancing up on the balcony and the rest of the girls followed her gaze. 

"Hn." Heero said before turning and walking back into his room. 'How'd she know we were there, she had her head turned away from us the whole time.' he thought. 

"Wait a minute, did Mina say that you only have 3 days left here?" Quatre asked. "Yea, we leave this Saturday. We got called into work." Raye said. "I thought you were supposed to be here for two weeks?" Duo asked, slightly upset that they were leaving early. 

"We did too, but we have to go in earlier then we excepted." Ami said putting her book down. She noticed the slightly hurt look on all of the guys' faces. 'Focus' she told herself looking down at her book. She didn't want to go either and it was tearing her apart to leave Quatre right when they were getting so close. 

"I'm going to go find Mina." she said quickly as she put her book down and walked towards the gardens like Mina had. Serena watched as her friends left, it didn't take a genius to figure out why they wanted to go on a walk. She sighed and stood up. 

"I'm beginning to feel a little sick. I'm going up to my room." she said walking across the patio. "Are you ok?" Raye asked and Serena weakly nodded and walked inside. Duo's stomach growled loudly and everyone looked at him. "Guess I missed a few meals." Duo said sheepishly. 

"Oh, you guys haven't eaten anything yet, go get dressed and I'll get to making you something." Lita said standing up. "Want to help me Raye?" Lita asked and Raye stood up and followed the brunette to the kitchen as the guys went back to their rooms to change. 

*****************

Ami walked around a wall of bushes and found Mina sitting at the fountain. She looked back and Ami noticed how red her eyes were. 

"Hey Ames." Mina said turning back to the water. "Hey Mina, are you ok?" she asked sitting next to her friend. "Yea." Mina said then she looked at Ami. "Actually no." she said. 

"I'm so tired of this." she said and Ami nodded, she could relate to that. "I don't want to do this mission, I don't want to leave and I don't want to hurt Duo." she said as a tear rolled down her cheek and she wiped it away. 

Ami hugged Mina and she broke down. "I wish I could stay here." Mina said crying on her friends' shoulder. "I wish I could stay here too." Ami said as a tear rolled down her and landed in the water. 

"Who knows, it may work out in the end, just don't give up hope." Ami said and Mina nodded and pulled away. "You're right, as always. I thought I was the only 'traitor'." Mina said and Ami laughed. "No, everyone else is too, they just don't know it yet." Ami said and Mina smiled. "You think so?" she asked and Ami nodded.

"All will be revealed the day that we leave." Ami said and Mina sighed. "Stop with the freaky, mystical stuff will ya?" Mina said smiling as she wiped away the remainder of her tears. Ami laughed and stood up. "Ready to go back yet?" she asked holding her hand out.

"Sure." Mina said taking it and standing up. "Ok, one second." Ami said. She bent over the water and twirled her finger in a circle. The water shot up in a small mini tornado a few inches off the surface then went back to normal and she smiled at her friend. "I've still got it." Ami said happily and Mina laughed. 

"Now let's see if I can use some of my goddess of love power on Serena and Heero." she said putting an arm over Ami's shoulder who did the same and they walked back to mansion.

*****************************************************************

I think I'll end it right there for today. I sure hope this doesn't suck because that's the best I can do. 


	8. To give you what you need

I'm back and I'm hoping this doesn't completely suck. What do you guys think of it so far? Please tell me about it in a review. I hope that was cheesy enough because I don't think I could survive getting any cheesier. On with the ficcy!

***************

"Yum, this is delicious." Duo said as he devoured yet another crêpe with whip cream and strawberries. "Thank you." Lita said putting the remainders in the refrigerator. "I'm going to miss your cooking the most." Duo added licking his fingers. "Thanks, I think." Lita said closing the door.

Raye had left before Lita got started on dessert, she said she wanted to figure out what her dream meant and Wufie went to train after eating a late lunch.

"I wonder where Mina and Ami are, do you think we should go look for them?" Quatre asked and Lita looked over at him. Concern was obvious in his eyes.

"I think they're fine. Actually I feel sorry for anyone who tries anything on them." she said. "Aw, that's so nice of you Lita." Mina said as she and Ami walked in the room. 

"Hey, I just finished making dessert, care for any?" she asked and Ami shook her head. "Thank you anyways." she said taking a seat at the table. "Where's everyone else?" Mina asked.

"Marlene's in her room, she wasn't feeling good, Raye's mediating, Wu-man's practicing and Heero's being Heero." Duo said and Mina nodded. 

"So, are you really leaving in two days?" Trowa asked. "Yea, thanks to our stupid jobs." Mina said pouting a bit. "Hey why don't you quit and come live with us?" Duo said and Mina laughed. "I wish it was that simple." she added.

"What do you do anyway?" Trowa asked and the girls looked at each other. "Uh, it's hard to explain." Ami said. "You're jobs are hard to explain?" Duo asked skeptically. 

"We're involved in the war, uh, look I really don't want to talk about the slave driver right now. Can we talk about happier things?" Mina asked and Duo shrugged. 

***************

Serena walked down one the _many_ halls of the mansion, not really concentrating on where she was walking. 'Alright, I have two days to get one of the biggest secrets out of one of the most clammed up people I know.' she thought. 

"This is impossible." she sighed looking out one of the huge windows that lined the hall. 

Some gray clouds were moving in and were covering most up the sun. 'Looks like it's going to rain' she thought going back to walking down the hall. A loud thunder crack rolled through the sky interrupting her thoughts then the lights flickered off. 

"Uh, why'd the lights choose to go out when I'm in a dark hall, in a huge mansion." she thought out loud. "Well, I guess I get to go exploring." she said pulling a flashlight out of no where. She flicked it on and walked down the eerie hall. 

She flashed the light in front of her and saw a door at the end of the hallway. 'Hum, curious.' she thought as she began walking towards it.

****************

Heero grunted as all the lights went off. He waited a few minutes for the back up generators to kick on but no lights came back on. 'The circuit breaker must have blown.' he thought coming down from the cockpit of Wing. He had been checking the damage on it from the last fight but thanks to the thunderstorm and the damned laws of nature that had been cut short.

He walked up the stairs, not needing light to do just that. He could fix the damage later when the electricity was working properly. He opened the door and came face to face with a blinding light. Quickly he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the person holding it, not being able to see who it was and frankly not caring. 

"Whoa, what are you doing in there?" Marlene's voice asked pulling the flashlight out of his face and into the hanger. Heero quickly shut the door behind him and glared at her. "That's none of your business, what are you doing up here?" he said. 

Serena looked at him curiously, studying his face. There was something in that room that he didn't want her to see and she had a pretty good idea of what it was. 

"I was curious, is that alright with you?" she asked trying not to sound as anxious as she was. "No, it's not." he said simply holding her gaze.

'Alright, just act like you have no idea what's going on.' she told herself. "Gees Yuy, did someone rotate that stick that's lodged up your ass or something?" she said. 'Yea, really smooth Sere......'

"Hn." Heero said as he walked past her. 'Well, here's my chance.' she said turning back towards the door but she felt a hand grab the hand she was using to open the door. "Stay away from that room." Heero commanded glaring at her.

'Gees, if looks could kill...' she thought. "Why, you're not hiding something are you?" she asked raising an eyebrow at him.

'She's asking too many questions, but she looks cute when she's curious.' he thought but quickly erased the last one and pulled her away from the room. "Hn." was his only reply.

"I knew it, you are, and I wanna see." she said, completely forgetting all her training in how to handle herself. 'It's amazing how that seems to happen a lot when I'm around him.' she thought but quickly discarded it. 

"Come on." Heero said dragging her down the hall and she whined. "You still don't trust me do you, well I promise I won't tell, what is it?" she said and he glared back at her. "Stay away from that room for your own safety." he said. 

"Why, is there a crazy lunatic in there who's got a thing for cute blondes?" she asked smirking and Heero whipped around and looked at her. "No but there's one standing in front of you." he said pointing his gun at her again, then thought about what he had said.

"What was that?" she asked, halfway taken aback by what he said, and halfway nervous about having the barrel of a trigger-happy pilot's gun pointed at her, again.

Heero simply grunted, pulled away his gun and began to pull her along again. "You know, if I don't see it now, I'll just go later." she said and he stopped and glared at her. "Then I guess I'll just stand guard until you leave." he stated.

"Yea, I suppose you could, but a person can only hold it for so long." she challenged and he just glared at her while she glared back. Suddenly a blinding light shined in his eyes and he let go of her hand and shielded his eyes. 

He heard the flashlight fall to the ground followed by heavy footsteps away from him. He ignored the white polka dots on everything and took off after the blonde girl as the flashlight flickered out. 

He had to admit she was very persistent and a pretty fast runner but in this case, that wasn't a necessarily good thing. 

He sprinted until he was right at her tail, her long blonde hair was just within an arms reach, waving back in forth in a slightly teasing manor and he fought the urge to grab it out of his face.

Serena reached the door and came to a sudden stop. She pulled the door open halfway enough for her to get in, when a hand came and slammed the door shut again. 'Damn.' she thought. She knew the prefect soldier was fast but not THAT fast, barely anyone could out run her when she wanted to be fast.

She turned around and looked at Heero who had a dangerous look in his eyes but she matched it with a glare of her own which would have made Heero shiver had he not been the 'perfect soldier.' 

"What the hell where you thinking?" he hissed putting his hands on both sides of her head on the door, making it so she couldn't escape without some effort. 

"That the flashlight would've defied gravity for a few more seconds. But apparently my plan didn't work." she said sarcastically. Heero fought his urge to smile, or at least smirk at her comment and soon felt all of his anger towards the blonde melt away.

"Ok, ok, I give up, I'll stay away from this door that I'm currently being pinned against." Serena said holding up her hands in defeat. "I bow down to the great one." she said smiling as bowing her head slightly and looked back up to see what looked like a smile. 

She did a double take only making Heero's smile broaden. 'Do I have the right perfect soldier?' she thought. "Oh my gosh, is that a smile?" Serena said with a surprised look on her face that made Heero begin to laugh. (AN: AHHHHHH!!!!! Hell's freezing over.)

'What's happening to me, I don't smile and certainly don't laugh. I'm the Perfect Soldier damnit.' he argued with himself but couldn't stop laughing as the dazed look on Serena' face turned into a puzzled one.

"What's so funny, I want to laugh too." Serena said putting her hands on her hips, about the only place she could put them with Heero basically barricading her to the wall. 

"It's nothing." he said as he began to sober from his first laughter fit since he could remember. "Why am I getting the impression that I was being laughed at?" Serena asked. 

"I wasn't laughing at you, I was laughing with you." Heero said. 'Where'd that come from?' he thought. "I wasn't laughing." Serena stated and an evil smirk came over Heero's features. "Yet." he said and he began a tickling attack on Serena making her laugh and squirm, attempting to stop the 'brutal attack'.

***************

"Well, it looks like we'll be trapped in here for the rest of the day, no more lounging by the pool." Lita said as another clap of thunder went through the sky and heavy raindrops began to fall, thudding, as they came in contact with the roof of the mansion. 

"Yea, it's really coming down out there." Ami said as she passed out five cards to everyone who was seated at the kitchen table, being herself, Mina, Trowa, Duo and Quatre. Lita was currently loading the dishwasher on the other side of the kitchen. 

"Ok, what are the wilds?" Quatre asked. "Dealer's choice." Mina said looking at her cards. "2's, 3's and 4's." Ami said then picked up her cards and smiled in satisfaction.

"Why the odd choice of numbers?" Trowa asked noticing that that was each of the pilots, who were seated at the table's, numbers. Mina kicked her friend under the table. "Ow, what was that for?" Duo asked rubbing his hurt shin. 

"Opps, wrong person." she said looking under the table then over at her friend who shrugged. "I don't know. Just an interesting combination of numbers." Ami said moving her cards around in her hand. 

Lita rolled her eyes at the girl and sat down in her seat then suddenly the lights flickered out and the sound of the dishwasher stopped. "Ah man, and I had all wilds." Duo said throwing his cards down on the table. 

"Now there's really nothing to do." Lita grumbled crossing her arms over her chest though on one could see. "Hey, let's go outside and play." Mina said. "Yea, I haven't done that in like 10 years and it's a monsoon out there." Lita said. 

"Exactly, come on." Mina said standing up and accidentally kicking Duo again. "Ouch." he grumbled. "Sorry Duo, now come on. There's nothing else to do." Mina said.

"What about lightening?" Ami asked and Mina sighed. "Ami, you worry too much." Mina said walking out the kitchen door. "Might as well." Lita said standing and the small group headed out of the door.

Mina was standing in the rain by the pool when they got outside. "Glad you decided to join me." Mina yelled over the storm. "Well, we figured if you got electrocuted we might as well join you." Lita said and Mina rolled her eyes. 

"Well that's enough talk, let's shed those clothes boys." Mina said taking off her shirt, she had worn her yellow swim suit under her outfit. "Uh, Miss. Mina.." Quatre started but Mina just jumped into the pool. 

"Might as well." Lita said taking off her shirt, to reveal a green swim suit, then running in after her friend who had re-emerged to the surface. "Come on, you're not making this any fun." Mina said. Ami sighed and walked towards the pool taking off her shirt, showing off a blue suit and then diving in. 

"Now it's the guys turn." Mina said smirking. "Ok!" Duo said throwing off his shirt then jumping in. "Red Rover Red Rover, send Trowa on over." Mina said as a strike of lightening ripped through the sky. 

Trowa looked at Quatre who had an undecided look on his face. "We're already wet anyway." Trowa said looking down at his already rain soaked shirt. "Yes you are, now come on before the water starts to over flow." Mina said getting impatient. 

"I guess you're right." Quatre said and everyone smiled. "Come on." Lita said and the two guys took off their shirts and jumped in the pool. (AN: I wanna go!)

**********************************************************************

That's it for now, I'll get the next chapter out soon enough I hope. Well, anyways. Peaces until next chapter. MIS.


	9. It's gettin' hot in herre

Hey, I'm back with chapter 9, wow, I've written a little more then I expected I would. Well, anyways, Please remember to review. I'm not feeling the luv. ::sniffle:: Well enjoy and see ya later.

*******************

"Ha, I've got you now, Yuy." Serena said as she sat on Heero's stomach pinning him down by his shoulders. Heero flipped her backwards and she landed on her feet, bracing herself with the wall that Heero had her pinned to in a matter of seconds. 

"Isn't it amazing how we always end up like this?" Serena said. "It looks like _I've_ got _you_ now." Heero said and Serena smiled. 'He's so cute when he looks like that.' she thought. "Where have I heard that one before?" she said sarcastically as lightening lit up the hall. 

"Let's see, now's the part when I. A.) Do some almost impossible flip trick, land in a crouched position, twisting my ankle in the process, then take off down the hall. Making sure to look back and I fall plenty of times. Then duck into a room that the real killer is hiding in, or. B.) You end up being my savior, we go around a warehouse, find the killer, kick his ass, then start making out as soon as the police show up." Serena said with amusement dancing in her eyes.

"So do you want to be? The good guy or bad guy?" she asked and Heero leaned in so he was in her face like she was when they first met. "The good guy." he said then leaned in all the way, meeting Serena's lips in a light, yet slightly teasing kiss.

**********************

Raye sat in front of the sacred fire, she had been trying to get a clue as to what her dream was about for about two hours now and still had nothing. She was about to give up for the day when an image flashed in the fire. She began to concentrate on the image and soon more joined it.

*Vision*

She was in a small, crammed up space. There were buttons all around her and she seemed to be piloting whatever she was in. She looked to the left and saw four huge machine like things but she didn't seem alarmed. 

"Man, I wish Darien would have gotten us some of these." Mina's voice said as she popped up on a screen in front of Raye. "Mina, we're not shopping. Not that I don't completely agree, I could take out those bastards who attacked Sere without braking a sweat." Lita said. 

"You guys, please be quiet I'm trying to stop this thing from taking over my brain and blowing you all into a million little pieces." Serena said. "Yea, me too." Ami added sounding slightly tired. "Sorry you two." Mina said and the vision slowly disappeared. 

* End Vision*

"What the hell was that?" Raye said as she stood and began pacing around the room, trying to make sense of her vision. Something told her that the machine things were the Gundams but why were they piloting them and not the guys........ Everything just wasn't making sense and it was making her impatient.

"Are you ok?" someone asked and she nodded not looking up. "Yea, fine." she mumbled. 'Was that a warning, that something bad will happen to the guys?' she thought still pacing and hoping that wasn't what it was supposed to mean. Suddenly she bumped into someone and looked up to see Wufie looking at her curiously. 

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded, just noticing that the only light source in the room was the fire. "What happened to the lights?" she asked looked around and noticed that all the power had gone out. 

"It's been out for 10 minutes. Are you sure you're ok?" he asked and Raye rolled her eyes. "Why, are you worried about me or something?" she asked walking back to the fire, this time just to sit by it. 

"Why would I worry about you?" he asked sitting across her and criss-crossing his legs like she had. She shrugged and glanced over at the fire, still thinking about the vision. 'What if it does mean that the guys are going to get hurt of worst. Something's telling me NOT to trust those bastards at Oz....'

'Well, if they try anything. I guess we'll just have to stop them.' she thought, looking at the fire as another crack of lightening streaked across the sky. 

*****************

Relena walked down the hall slowly. She had gone this way MANY times before so going down it with no lights on was no different. She knew every turn to get where she was going by heart.

She was going to get Heero to see if he could help her get the power turned back on. Oh coarse she could've done it herself but hey, what's the fun in that?

She came upon the final hall, brushing down her skirt to make sure it was prefect, then remembered that he couldn't see it anyway, and stopped adjusting. She smiled picturing herself and Heero trying to figure out which switches to flip and her laughing if they flipped the wrong one on accident. She blushed slightly but kept up her pace.

'Maybe I should go change.' she thought but shook the thought from her head. There was a chance that Heero was on the way to the circuit breaker as she was walking. She had to do it now, or wait until the next thunderstorm that knocked out the power. 

There was a flash of lightening and she saw someone in the hall. She stopped walking. 'Who would be down here?' she thought instantly getting scared. There was another flash and she noticed something at her feet. She bent down and picked up a flashlight. She flipped it off then back on again and it worked. 

She smiled at her own genius (AN: HA!) and luck then creped down the hall, covering up the light with her hand. When she felt she was close enough she stopped and pointed the light at where she had seen the person and gasped, dropping the flashlight, which went out again. 

The two people, who were in a pretty hardy lip lock, jumped apart as lightening lit up the hall and they saw Relena standing there. "Heero and........Marlene." she said with tears brimming under her eyes. "How could you?" she said turning and running down the hall with tears streaming down her face. "Relena, it's not what it seems." Serena started but by the time the lightening flashed again Relena was already out of sight. 

**********************

Ami screamed as she fell off Quatre's shoulders. "Ha, I'm the master at chicken." Mina yelled throwing her arms in the air. "You got that right." Lita, who had gotten out earlier, said from her position of leaning against the wall of the pool next to Trowa.

"I didn't mean it like that." Mina said looking at her friend. "Well that was fun." Quatre said. "Look how high the water's gotten." Mina said as she jumped off Duo's shoulders. They were once in 4 feet of water and it was now coming up to Duo's neck. 

"Yea, I thought the pool would've over flowed by now." Ami said pulling some of her wet bangs out of her face but thanks to the rain they just went back to where they had been. 

"I think we should get out now." Mina said swimming towards the side of the pool. "I agree with blondie." Lita said pulling herself out. The rest of them got out and they walked back inside the still darkened house. 

"Think they could make it a little darker?" Lita said as they walked across the living room towards the stairs. "I thought for sure they would have the power back on already." Ami said. 

"Ouch, what was that." Mina said falling backwards and they heard a whimper. "Duo, please tell me that's your hand...." Mina said getting scared and jumping back up. "No I'm over here." Duo's voice answered back. And the thing that Mina bumped into started crying. "Now I'm being mistaken for a BOY WHAAA!!" the voice said right as the lights came back on.

"Miss Relena, what's wrong?" Quatre asked seeing the typically collected princess cryi-er wailing on the floor. "Ask Heero and Marlene if they could stop making out long enough to tell you." she said before standing up and running into another part of the mansion, still crying.

"What?" Mina all but shouted. "I wanna see." Duo said with a 'kid in a candy store' look on his face while running up the stairs with the rest of the group at right behind him. 

********************

Raye put out the fire now that the lights came on it wasn't needed anymore. "Find the answer to whatever question you were asking?" Wufie asked and Raye shook her head. "No, I think I just confused myself even more." she replied. 

"Well, what are you looking for?" he asked and she looked over at him. "Aren't you Mr. Curious all of a sudden." she said and he shrugged. "There's nothing else to do so I decided to bug you." he said.

"Well, I'm happy to be the one who entertains you..." she said before bowing to the fire ring then standing. "Why do you bow down to an inferior thing?" Wufie asked standing up.

"Fire deserves respect and it's NOT inferior." she said glancing back at him then took off her priestess outfit so she was back in her shorts and a white tank top. "It doesn't matter what an object is, everything deserves respect. Like you, you don't like it when someone calls you Wu-man." she said.

"Damn right." he mumbled and she smiled. "Oh yea, you still haven't told me if it was that braided baka who told you that?" he added standing up. "And I'm not going to." she said and he began to advance on her. "We'll see." he said with a teasing smirk on his face.

The door burst open and Lita, Mina, Ami, Trowa, Quatre and Duo walked in. "Hey sorry to interrupt you two but have you seen Marlene and Heero lately?" Ami asked. "No, not since they went to their rooms." Raye said.

"Oh, thanks." Lita said. "Why?" Wufie asked. "You're not going to believe this. Hey, what were you two doing in here?" Mina asked eyeing them. "Nothing." Raye said innocently. 

"Yea right, that's why it's so hot and steamy in here." she said and Raye rolled her eyes. "Whoa, sorry we interrupted Wu-man, we'll come back later." Duo said starting to close the doors. 

"I told you never to call me that Maxwell!" Wufie said pulling out his katana and running after Duo who screamed and ran outside. Everyone else sweat dropped and ignored the war cries and cries for help as much as possible.

"So, why are you trying to find them anyways?" Raye asked as Duo yelped. "Well, Relena was running down the stairs and she bumped into me, literally, and she was crying. When Quatre asked what was wrong she said. 'Ask Heero and Marlene of they can stop making out long enough to tell you.' We've been searching for them ever since." Mina said.

"What, that's not possible." Raye said, a faint 'Get back here and face me like a man you baka.' was heard in the background. "I know, I can't wait to find her, I want juicy details." Mina said.

Duo ran back inside and slipped, sliding into a wall and Wufie went chasing after him but Raye grabbed him by his shirt and he stopped. "Heero and Marlene were kissing in the hall." she said and he nodded and went to chase Duo again then stopped and looked at Raye funny. "Yuy?" he asked and everyone nodded. 

All hell is breaking lose, oh well, I think it's getting good. Well anyways, please review and peaces until I get out the next chapter. MIS


	10. Dining Manners

Hey I'm back but fanfiction.net is BACK down AGAIN! I'm trying to make the best out of this so, by the time that it's back up again I will be done with this fic and hopefully starting on another one. Well, I hope you like it, peaces.

***************************************************************** 

Serena sat in her room with her head buried in her hands. 'What's wrong with me?' she asked herself, she still couldn't believe SHE had kissed HIM, no wait, HE had kissed HER. Kissing back was just a natural response......right? 

'That still doesn't condone what I did. I could've pushed him away or something. What I did was irresponsible, irrational, illogical, immature and other 'i' words I can't think of right now.' Serena thought rolling over so she was on her stomach then put a pillow over her head.

"Well, no matter what. I can't tell the girls. They'd go ballistic if they found out." she said closing her eyes. Maybe if she went to sleep she would wake up and everything would just be a bad dream. 

"Why can't I stop thinking about that stupid kiss. I meant absolutely nothing." she said but a voice in the back of her head said. 'Are you sure......?'

*******************

Heero walked out of his room and headed towards the kitchen. He had missed breakfast AND lunch and this whole Marlene and Relena thing was just making it oh so better.......

He still couldn't figured out WHY he'd kissed her in the first place, not that he regretted what he'd done, but it was extremely out of character for him to show any sort of emotion. He always seemed to completely forget the whole 'perfect soldier' image around her and acted somewhat....normal.

Well, normal wasn't exactly the right word for it but she made him feel different then most did. His stomach growled bringing him back into reality and he walked into the kitchen to fix a sandwich.

*****************

Ami sighed, everyone was seated around the dinner table, not saying anything and it was getting a little too quiet for her liking. "Would someone say something?" Ami said looking up from the book she had decided to bring with her. 

"Why are you reading at the table anyway?" Lita asked and Ami shrugged. "Why not, I've sat through my share of uncomfortably silent dinners before." she said and Raye laughed. "I think we all have." she added but Serena just sighed, stabbed a piece of streak with her fork then brought it up to eye level and looked at it. 

"Uh, ok." Mina said looking away from her friend and the table went back to being quiet. Serena put her fork down and picked up her spoon and looked at it and all the intricate designs on it. Then picked up a pea with it. She began moving the pea around in the spoon and then it flung out and hit Heero, bouncing off his forehead. 

Everyone looked down the table at Serena who had a completely surprised look on her face. All of the girls were either laughing or close to it and most of the guys were trying to suppress their laughter. "I am so sorry." she said. "Hn." Heero said/mumbled as he picked up some of his mashed potatoes in his spoon and flung them at her, hitting her in her forehead. 

Those who were holding in their laughter were now laughing. Duo fell out of his chair and was rolling on the ground. Serena smirked and picked up her bowl full of macaroni and cheese, walked over to the antisocial pilot, who had went back to eating, and dumped the whole bowl in his lap. Smiled sweetly, then sat back down. Mina now joined Duo with rolling on the floor. 

Relena sat there in shock, not really knowing what to say or think. (AN: That's a first. Sorry Relena fans!). 

Heero nodded and picked up his cup of sprite, walked over to Serena, most of the cheesy mixture falling out of his lap, and poured the cup very slowly on her head. Serena closed her eyes as the cold liquid ran down her face and back and shivered as the ice fell down the back of her shirt. 

She turned to a slightly shocked and still laughing Ami and said. "Ames, are you done with your salad?" Ami nodded but Serena was already holding it in her hand. She stood up in front of Heero, opened his shirt at his collar and poured the barely touched salad, complete with ranch dressing, down his blue button up shirt that Relena had made him wear. Then put the bowl down and patted his stomach, which was showing the sign of being wet, and smirked then sat back down.

Heero looked around the table then his eyes settled. "Duo, spaghetti." he said and Duo sat up from the floor and handed Heero the HUGE (AN: we're talking about Duo, it'd have to be HUGE.) plate of spaghetti to his friend. Heero then placed the whole plate, up side down on Serena's head. He then nodded and walked back to his chair, and sat down. 

"Is this some whacked form of flirting or something?" Relena asked looking between the two. All the laughter around the table sobered and they looked at the confused and angered ex-princess of the Sank Kingdom. 

"I don't flirt." Serena said in a deadly tone as she took the bowl of spaghetti off her head and placed it down on the table. She stood up and bowed respectfully, some of the spaghetti in her hair falling onto the table and her blonde hair fell from the bun it was in and fell in front of her.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have a shower with my name on it." she said pushing her hair behind her while walking out of the room. Heero stood up a few minutes later and walked towards his bathroom. 

Needless to say, some of the servants at the Peacecraft estate weren't too happy once dinner was over and everyone left.

***************

Serena stepped out of the shower. It had taken a lot of time and shampoo to get all of the red sauce out of her hair. She guessed her hair would smell strongly like Strawberry Melon shampoo until she washed it the next night. 

She picked up a white towel, dried herself off then wrapped it around herself, then proceeded to wash her face and brush her teeth. After that she combed out her hair and left it straight down where it stopped just at her knees. 

'Might as well e-mail Darien' she thought. She really didn't want to do this but either way the truth was going to be revealed about who they really were. She just hoped that she and the girls were far away from the guys when they did find out who they really were. 

She typed a short reply to Darien about how she 'stumbled' upon the room, making sure to leave out the Heero details. The curser loomed over the 'Send' button for ten minutes, occasionally leaving it but it would go right back. Serena finally made up her mind and clicked the button. 

She closed her eyes as she stood and walked out on the balcony trying to forget everything that went wrong in her life. She spread her arms out and made a circle on the slightly wet balcony. Everything was extremely peaceful. Most of the clouds were gone and there was that damp smell in the air. The moon was full but hidden behind a few clouds that were blowing across the sky.

A gust of wind blew, whipping around some of her already dried blonde hair and she smiled and for a brief second, everything in the world seemed perfect.

She walked back into her room and changed into her pajamas and tried not to think about the fact that tomorrow was going to be the last day that she and the other girls would spend there. 

She decided to leave her hair down for the night and climbed into bed. She would never admit it to anyone but this week was one of the enjoyable she'd ever had, well besides the whole getting stabbed thing. 

She had always been close with the rest of the girls but she realized how much she really relied on them and how much they meant to her. The guys were cool too, she would really miss them. Her mind drifted to Heero and she sighed. After tomorrow he would hate her with a passion. 

She hugged on her comforter closer to her. Even if she hadn't send Darien that message, the guys would find out someday. Like when the REAL Marlene showed up. Yep the smartest decision would be to just do as they were taught and told, even if it was the exact opposite of what her heart was telling her to do. 

****************

Lita jogged through the garden. Sure it was almost midnight and you could barely see two feet in front of you, but she needed her exercise didn't she? Ok, so she wasn't in it for the exercise, she just couldn't sit in that house any longer. It was driving her mad. 

She ran around a corner, narrowly missing the thorns from rose bush. She thanked the rub soles on her shoes and continued to jog at a slower pace. She could feel her hair bouncing up and down with every step but it only motivated her. She let out a breath and it turned into fog and she suddenly realized how cold it was. She couldn't even feel her legs, arms or hands anymore.

'I guess I should've worn more.' she thought looking at her jogging shorts and tank top she had ran out in. It didn't matter, maybe if she got pneumonia Trowa wouldn't be so pissed at her when he figured out she stabbed him in the back. After all it is hard to be mad at someone who's couching up a lung.

She shook her head, maybe he'd understand. He was the understanding type, more so then any other guy Lita knew. He is a gundam pilot after all. If anyone should understand about being forced to do things they REALLY didn't want to do, then he should. Sure the guys wouldn't be thrilled, but neither were the girls. This was just a _very_ hard mission that they had to complete. 

She stopped and bent down putting her hands on her knees. She took a few painfully deep breaths of cold air. It was beginning to hurt her lungs and dry out her throat. 

She stood back up after a few minutes. Maybe she should go back inside now figuring her once perfectly tan skin was turning a sickly pale color and goose bumps were covering her arms and legs. 

She turned back the way she came and found her first dilemma. Which way had she came? There were two ways from there. She mentally cursed and tried to remember, it wasn't helping. She walked forward and decided to take the left path. She walked a little ways and realized that she did recognize anything.

She stopped and stood on her tip toes and looked over the tall ledges. She could see a gazebo a little ways from where she was. She walked down the path towards it. This whole garden was a labyrinth. She got closer to it and heard soft music coming from that area. She began to run and soon found her way to it. There was a whole opening all around it. 

The music stopped and Lita walked forward. There was someone here who could probably help her find her way back to the house, or at lest give her directions. She walked to the edge of the gazebo and gazed in. No one was there. She frowned, she had heard something, right? Maybe she was hallucinating. Gees, she was in a worst situation then she thought. 

She felt drape over her shoulders, bringing her back into reality. She jumped and looked behind her. Trowa was standing there putting a jacket over her. It was bigger then her size but it was still warm none the less and she could feel the goose bumps on her arms slowly going away. 

"Wha-What are you doing out here?" she said and Trowa shrugged. "What are you?" he said. "I decided to take a run." she said silently wishing that the coat was her trench that reached her feet. 

"Done running?" he asked and she nodded, hugging the jacket tighter around her. He nodded and began towards one of the entrances that went back into the maze of plants. Lita noticed the flute that was in his hand and realized that he was the one she heard playing. 

"I didn't know you played." she said running up to catch up with him. "I do." he said after a while. "Sorry I interrupted you. I just got lost." she said. "It's fine." he said. Lita looked down, he was acting a lot colder then he had been earlier. 'What if he's found out? Wait, then I wouldn't be alive right now. But is he doesn't know, then what's wrong with him?' she thought. 

She glanced over at the silent young man who seemed to know every turn of the gardens and didn't seem to be thinking about it at all. Like he'd done this countless times.

"Trowa, what's wrong?" she said finally breaking the silence. He said nothing like normal. She grabbed his arm and he looked at her. His green eyes looked like they were searching for something in hers then hardened. "Nothing." he said breaking her grip and he continued walking. 

Lita fell into step behind him, afraid to say anything else that would cause him to snap at her. She also reminded herself to never get lost in a maze while he was playing his flute. The rest of the trip back was a very cold and quiet one. Even though Lita was wearing the jacket she felt as cold as she had felt before. 

They reached the house and Lita took the jacket from her shoulders. "Here, thank you." she said in a much colder voice then she wanted as she passed Trowa his coat. Not even bothering to look up from the ground. 

Trowa looked at the jacket Lita was handing him and took it. She wasn't even looking up. She walked away from him before he could think to say another word. He heard the slam of the door and automatically felt bad for what he'd done. Why couldn't he just be like Duo or Quatre and just say what he felt. Even Wufie had better luck in the category. 

Why couldn't he just tell Lita the reason he was mad at her was because she was leaving tomorrow. That he didn't want to see her go and walk out of his life like everyone else did. He knew it wasn't her fault and from the way she and some of the other girls talked, they would do anything to stay here. But didn't she realize that he actually opened up to her. He had spoken more sentences in this week then he could ever remember using. He smiled and laughed and acted normal for a change. She brought out the social, and not as depressing, side of him. The side he hadn't seen in years. Didn't she realize that he needed her? And most importantly didn't she see that he loved her?

Trowa stopped thinking. Love. What was that? He knew the only female he actually considered loving was Catherine, in a brotherly way of coarse. But was it to that level. Did he really _love_ Lita? He didn't have to think about that because his head automatically screamed 'Yes!'. 

*****

Could I possibly have made it any cheesier, well I'm sure I could've but hey I just felt like it. See ya next chapter. Ja, MIS!


	11. A trip to a museum to never forget

Hey I'm back with the next chapter, I can't remember which one it is, I think it's 11, not sure. Well, anyways, I hope ya like it. 

*****************************************************************

"Hey Lita, are you ok?" Mina asked and Lita weakly nodded. Mina looked at Ami who also looked concerned for her friend. She slept unusually late today and even Serena got down before she had.

Mina walked over to her friend and put her hand on her forehead. "She feels fine." Mina said and Lita pushed her hand away. "I am fine." she said. "Then what's bothering you?" Ami asked.

"It's nothing. So what are we doing today. We're leaving in 5 hours and I'm ready to have some fun." Lita said though she didn't look half as enthusiastic as she sounded. 

"Sorry to change the subject, but don't you guys think it's a little cold to be the middle of spring?" Raye asked. They all nodded. They were all dressed in warmer clothes. "I don't know. I went running last night and it was freezing." Lita said. 

"No wonder we're a mess today. What time was it?" Mina asked. "It was about midnight and I don't look _that_ bad do I?" Lita said and Mina nodded. "Whatever." Lita said throwing a section of the paper at the blonde girl who just laughed. 

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I forgot to pack last night." Serena said standing up and stretching. "Me too." Mina said. They all finished off their coffee and headed up stairs to pack.

*********

Duo walked by Mina's room in route to the kitchen. The door was cracked open and the sound of music greeted his ears. He peeked in and a smile spread across his face. Mina had her hair pulled into a high ponytail and she was wearing some blue shorts and a yellow hoodie that had a glittery Sailor V cartoon on the front. She was packing up her things/dancing around and singing to the song. 

She was a pretty good singer too. She picked up a t-shirt and danced over to her suitcase, folded it up and she threw it in her suitcase that which as lying open on her bed. 

"Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated. I see the way you're acting like you're someone else and getting me frustrated. Then you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get you get and you turn it into." Mina stopped singing, realizing that she forgot the rest of the words and just hummed them instead. 

Duo laughed and she looked up from her vanity. She blushed and stopped dancing around. "Uh hey Duo." she said turning down her radio. "Hey babe, what's up?" he asked, acting like he hadn't been watching her. "Nothing. Just packing." she said picking up her brush and throwing into suitcase as if trying to prove to him that's what she was doing. 

"Oh." he said. He hadn't really thought about the fact that today was their last day there. "Need some help?" he said looking about the extremely messy room. There were clothes thrown around everywhere. It looked just like his room. 

Mina scratched her head and looked around the room. "Uh, I think I got it." she said and he laughed and walked in all the way, after moving a bag that was sitting in front of the door, out of the way. 

"Not if you plan on catching your plane." he said and she laughed. "Exactly." she said plopping down on her bed. "Oww." she whined when she realized she had landed on her suitcase. 

Duo walked over to her and moved the suitcase over like he was about to sit next to her but sat in her lap instead. "Hey buddy, those are my legs you're squishing." she said poking him in the back. "I know." he said moving around to make himself more comfortable.

"Duo." she said and he looked over his shoulder at her. "Yea." he said. "Wanna hear a secret." she said. "Sure." he said. "You have an extremely bony ass." she whispered in his ear, pinching his butt and he jumped up rubbing his tushy. 

"Hey, that's mine and only I can say who can pinch it." he said sitting down next to her this time. "And anyway, you act like your butt isn't bony." he added. "That's because it isn't." she said 'matter-of-factly'.

"Oh really?" he said getting an evil look on his face. "Oh no you don't." she said jumping off her bed but Duo grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back down onto his lap. "Hum..." he said acting as if he were deep in thought and Mina laughed.

"Shhhh. You're breaking my concentration." he said and she let out a giggle. "Wouldn't want to do that oh great braided one." she said and he looked at her. "Ok, you're right." he said wrapping his arms around Mina's waist giving her a backward hug. "That's because I'm a girl." she said smiling as she snuggled into Duo's warm embrace.

"That you don't have a bony butt?" he asked and she shook her head. "No, that I'm right." she said looking back at him laughing. 

*****

Raye folded up her last pair of shorts and put them in her suitcase and she was done packing up her things. Unlike Mina and Serena she didn't completely trash her room so it didn't take very long to pack up. She thought about joining Lita in the gym. 

She had packed up most of her things last night and stopped by Raye's room on the way to the gym to tell her where she was going. She decided not to. Getting good cardio was one of the last things on her mind at the time. 

She heard a scream come from Mina's room next door to hers, followed by laughter then silence. Raye shivered. She didn't want to know what her and that braided baka were doing over there.

*******

Serena giggled as she looked through crack in Mina's door. Duo and Mina were having a wrestling match in one of the piles of Mina's clothes. It had obviously started over something Mina had said. Serena wasn't there to hear that. 

"What's so funny?" Heero's voice said in her ear and it sent tingles down her spine. She didn't even hear him come up behind her. "You're getting as good as Trowa." she said turning around to face him. He was standing right behind her and they were almost eye to eye, or more like eye to mouth. Serena tried her best to not stare at his _completely_ kissable lips.

"They're having a little wrestling match." she said moving aside to let him look. He peeked in only Mina and Duo were now doing a little more then wrestling. His eyes grew and she looked at him oddly then looked back in the door and almost gasped but Heero's hand wrapped around her mouth. 

"Let's give them a little privacy." he said grabbing the door handle and pulling it closed. 

******* 

Ami sighed as she looked at the brochure in her hand. A picture of a prestigious art museum, on a picture perfect sunny day, was on the cover. It was the one that her grandparents dedicated to her mother after she was found missing. It was the one that was about 5 miles from the very place she was now, it was the one reason she was particularly eager to do this mission. She knew the others wouldn't be too eager to go unless she told them the story and she didn't feel like pulling up that painful piece of her past. And even she did, she was afraid that they wouldn't care.

She put the brochure down in her suitcase. Maybe next time. She heard a knock at her door and looked up too see a familiar blond looking in the room. "Hey Ami, can I come in?" Quatre asked. "You're already in." she said smiling. "Oh. Well, may I come in the rest of the way in?" he said and she giggled and nodded. 

"Done packing?" he asked noticing that her room looked as though she had just arrived. "Yea." she said looking around then her eyes settled back on Quatre. "Are you ok?" he asked looking at her strangely. "Yea, why wouldn't I be?" she asked as Quatre walked over and sat by her.

"Because you're crying." he said. "I am?" she said looking at her vanity and sure enough there were tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh." she said wiping them away. "I'm fine anyways." she said glancing over at the brochure that sat on top of suitcase afraid that he'd seen it. Which he had because a second later he was looking at it. 

"I know this museum. It's very nice, have you ever been there?" he asked and she shook her head no. "I bet you'd like it. Hey want to go. You still have a few hours before you need to go to the airport. We could all go." he said. "Really. Do you think everyone else will want to go?" she said and he nodded. 

"Sure, and if they don't then we'll just make them." he said and she laughed and hugged Quatre for some unknown reason to him. "Thank you." she said and he just hugged back. "Uh, you're welcome." he said.

* 1 hour 45 mins, 5 fights, lots of insults, 2 bottles of water & aspirin, and 7 ice packs later* 

"Whoa, this place is nice." Serena said as they walked into the main corridor of the museum. "Yea and it's big." Duo said. They walked up to the front desk and the lady at the front desk smiled at them. She looked to be in her 40's with red hair that had a few grays in it. 

"Hello, and welcome to the Doctor Aminia Mizuno Memorial Museum." she said in a strong British sounding accent. "Hey Ames, you have the same last name." Mina said and Ami laughed nervously. "Yea, I wonder why." she said. 

"For 10, that will be $252.60." she said. "Damn." Duo said and Mina elbowed him in the ribs. Ami started to reach for her pocket but Quatre pulled out a $500 dollar bill and gave it to the woman. She gave Quatre his change and pointed to a chart on the wall that reached the 20-foot ceiling. 

"Please take a minute to review the rules and have a joyous time." she said and everyone sweat dropped. "A minute, a millisecond. It's all the same." Duo said waving off the list and walking down a hall. "That braided baka." Wufie mumbled as Raye grabbed his hand and pulled him after Mina who was running to catch up with Duo.

"Please don't knock anything over. This isn't my house remember." Quatre yelled after them and Serena laughed. "That's not going to happen." she said. "Oh, look at that. It's a sculpture." Relena said grabbing Heero's hand and pulling him towards it. Serena began fuming and walked after them. Ami and Quatre looked at each other and shrugged and walked after them.

Lita looked up at Trowa. She still hadn't said a thing to him since last night. She sighed, the silence was getting annoying. "Want to try to find Duo?" she asked. He looked at her and shrugged and they walked after the other group of four.

************

Relena read the plaque that was set in front of the bronze statue. It was of Dr. Mizuno and a little girl standing next to her, holding her hand. Serena stared at the girl, she looked so familiar. 

Ami smiled as she looked at the statue, it really did look like her mother. She was wearing glasses and a lab coat. She looked at the little girl next to her. The little her, when she was around 7 or 8, she couldn't decide. 

"Ami! How come you didn't tell us." Serena said bringing Ami out of her reverie. "Pardon me?" she said looking at her friend. "How come you didn't tell us this was a memorial for your mother?" Serena said. 

She felt all eyes on her. "What?" Ami said. "Well, I don't know any other Ami Mizuno's. That's what this says. 'Dr. Aminia Mizuno and her beloved daughter Ami Diane Mizuno'." Serena said pointing at another plaque and Ami looked at her feet. 

******

"Raye, Lita come here." Mina said. "What is it?" Lita asked walking up on one side while Raye came up on the other. "Look at this." she said pointing at a picture that was painted a LONG time ago. It was entitled. 'Silver Moon' It was a picture about the Silver Millennium. 

The 8 planetary princesses stood in a protective circle around the 9th and they were all glowing their respective colors in their gowns. In the one in the middle was holding up a crystal that was glowing a faint silver.

"Hey, my heads not THAT big." Lita said and Raye laughed. "Yes it is." she said. "Isn't it amazing how he painted that and it didn't even happen. For one, she never 'held' the crystal, and two he made the dresses a lot tighter fitting then they really were." Mina said and the other two girls laughed and nodded in agreement.

"And here's Mina in the morning." Duo's voice carried in from the other room. "I heard that." Mina said as and the other girls walked in. Duo, Wufie, and Trowa were standing in front of the painting 'Scream' by Munch. 

"I resent that comment." Mina said putting hands on her hips and she looked around then smiled and walked over to a small statue of a naked guy. "Here's Duo's bony ass." Mina said pointing at it. Raye and Lita immediately started laughing, Trowa smirked and Wufie started laughing so hard that he turned red. Duo's ears turned red in embare-ass-ment. (AN: Sry just too tempting)

"That's enough with the bony comments. I'll show you that I don't have a bony butt." Duo said as his eyes gleamed from the hell that he was about to raise.

*Outside in the courtyard*

Ami smiled as Quatre grabbed her hand and pulled her up on the bridge that went over the small spring that went though the whole courtyard before joining the lake that spread out in front of them. 

It was still relatively cold out and an eerily calming fog loomed over the huge garden. "It's so beautiful out here." Ami said as they stopped in the middle of the bridge. She looked down and saw some black and white spotted goldfish swimming around. 

"It's really peaceful too, if you don't count Relena's growls." Quatre said and Ami laughed. A photographer saw Heero and Serena and told them if they'd take pictures for his magazine he'd pay them each $5,000. So they jumped at the chance.

Unfortunately Relena was in the restroom at the time, trying to look her best for Heero. So now, Serena and Heero were cuddled up on a bench on the opposite side of the lake. Trying not to look too comfortable for Relena's sake and trying to look natural for the camera. 

Relena was watching the whole thing to make sure the didn't get to close.....

again. She had almost blown a gasket when the photographer wanted them to gaze into each other's eyes and lean in like they were going to kiss. The two were blushing the entire time. 

Ami laughed again as Relena tried to convince the photographer to let her and Heero take the pictures but he simply replied that her hair color was too dark a blonde. 

"I kind of feel a little sorry for her." she said looking back at Quatre who had been staring at her the entire time. "I'm really glad I'm here with you." Quatre said and she blushed. "I'm glad I'm here with you too." she said and noticed that the space between then was slowly closing. She closed her eyes and leaned in. 

They were millimeters away from each other when a scream interrupted them and they jumped away from each other blushing. "MAXWELL HAVE YOU NO PRIDE. PUT YOUR DAMNED CLOTHES BACK ON!" Wufie's voice yelled. "Ha ha NEVA!" Duo's voice yelled back. 

Mina came into view in the fog screaming every once and a while. Duo was right behind her running stark naked. Ami looked away blushing and Quatre clapped his hand over his forehead. Wufie and Trowa were running behind them. A few seconds later some workers from the museum joined onto the train of people running. 

Heero looked up from gazing into Serena's eyes and mentally cursed the person who had screamed. "Oh. My. God." Serena said seeing the scene. Heero followed her gaze and his eyes grew. Maxwell. He excused himself and joined his friends. Relena almost fainted at seeing Duo. 

Serena heard laughter and looked towards a side of the lake and saw Lita and Raye laughing their heads off as naked Duo dodged a jump from Trowa. Mina ran towards them and hid behind them saying. "My poor virgin eyes." over and over again. 

Finally the guys caught Duo and the museum people ran over and 'escorted' him to were ever they took 'trouble makers'. Serena looked straight across the lake. Ami was beet red and Quatre was hugging her and rubbing her back while shaking his head in disbelief. 

********

Jealously and a naked Duo what else more could you expect from me. That's it for right now. Please review and I'll see you next chapter. 


	12. All Hell breaking lose

I'm backish. Thanks all that reviewed. I love those of you who are. Well, anyways, you're not here to look at the font. See yea lata. MIS!

*****************

"I cannot believe you did that Duo." Mina said in the car on the way back from the museum. "I know, you all should try it. It's very refreshing." Duo said putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. 

"Ok, Raye mark me down for that next time we go to a museum." Lita said sarcastically. "Duo, you should be thanking Ami. She's the one who talked those people out of arresting you." Quatre said. 

"Thanks Ames. You're a true friend." Duo said with a cheesy grin. "I just convinced them that your act was one of artistic expression." Ami said. "Artistic my ass, or well Maxwell's." Wufie said and Lita and Raye went into another fit of laughter. 

"I'm never going to be able to look at you the same." Relena said. "Yea, what can I say. I'm a rebel." Duo said. Their car came to a stop at the airport. 

They opened the door and checked their baggage in. They had decided to bring them with them since they were going to be close to the airport. "I'll call you when we're done here." Relena said to the limo driver. He nodded and drove away. It was still a fairly foggy day so the airport wasn't busy. 

"I guess we can get something to eat. We still have almost 2 hours until our plane gets here." Ami said and everyone nodded as it dawned onto them that this was going to be the last time that they'd be around each other. 

They all walked inside, afraid to break the silence. "There's a place." Serena said pointing at a sidewalk café. They all walked over to it and pulled a lot of tables together until they had a space big enough for everyone to sit down. 

A waitress walked over to them and took their orders. "So what are you guys going to do when you get home?" Duo said tired of the silence. "Go into work I guess. That's what we normally do." Mina said looking down at the marble table. She really didn't like lying to people, especially Duo. 

"I hope you all had a good time here." Quatre said. "I had a blast." Lita said. The waitress bought them their drinks and they all sat there sipping on them. "I wish we didn't have to leave so soon." Mina said stirring up her strawberry smoothie. "Me too." Raye sighed. 

Lita nodded though she was starring off in the distance. She really didn't want to get on the plane. Not only because she'd be leaving but also because it was an airplane. She looked at a gate as a plane pulled up to a terminal and she looked away from it. She could still remember her parents before they got on the plane. 

*Flash* 4 year old Lita was hugging her mom's leg. Her mom crouched down to her level and smiled *Flash* "Don't worry, it's just a short business trip. When we're done we'll hurry home to you my darling." her mom says. *Flash* "I love you my little princess." Lita's father said pushing back her chocolate colored bangs and kissing her on the forehead.*Flash* "I love you too Mommy and Daddy." Lita said waving to them as they boarded the plane. *Flash* She felt a hand grab hers and looked up to see the babysitter who was put in charge of her until they returned. 

*Flash* She was watching the news. Her baby sitter looked like she was about to cry and Lita wonders why. *Flash* "What's wrong?" Lita asks the babysitter, the teenage looking girl looks at Lita and pulls her onto her lap. "I'm sorry Lita, but your parents, there was a plane crash." she said with tears twinkling in her eyes.*Flash* Lita blinks. "Well, when are they coming back?" Lita asks. "I'm sorry they're dead, gone forever, they're never coming back." she says. *Flash*

The last words echo through her mind. 'never coming back'. Lita opens her eyes and finds herself back at the airport and everyone's looking at her. "Are you ok Lita?" Mina asked. "I'm fine." Lita said softly as she stood up and left the table. 

The girls sighed as they watched her walk away. They knew she had a huge phobia of planes and had a good reason for it too. "What's wrong with her?" Relena whispered.

"Her parents died in a plane crash. I guess the thought of getting on one brings up bad memories." Ami said looking into her wild berry smoothie. "Oh." Relena said automatically feeling sorry that she had asked. "......." Trowa said standing and walking the way Lita went. 

*******

Lita walked into one of the smokers' rooms in the airport, designed for poor addicted people to calm their nerves before catching their flights. Thankfully this one was deserted even if it did smell like an ashtray. She walked over to one of the seats and sat down. She wrapped her arms around her legs and laid her head on her knees.

She hated causing drama but she couldn't sit there, she was beginning to feel sick. Not that the nicotine smelling room was any better but at least no one would be sitting there saying that they 'completely understand' though they had NO idea what she was going through.

Yea, all her friends were semi-orphaned like she was but at least they didn't have to face the thing that had killed them and act normal. She let out a ragged sigh. She would NOT let this get to her, she was NOT going to cry. She got all of that out when she finally understood what was going on 14 years ago. 

She felt tears brimming in her eyes and she fought to keep them there. To not let them stream down her face, not let them soak into the top of her shirt but it did no use. She felt one fall down her face and she stopped trying to force them to stay. She felt arms wrap around her and without thinking she leaned into them. Not caring who they belonged to, they were comforting and that's what she wanted now.

Trowa watched as Lita leaned into his arms and he kissed the top of her head. He didn't dare talk because he knew what it was like to go through something like this and that last thing you wanted to do was 'talk about it.' She sniffled a bit and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you Trowa." she said. How she knew it was him without looking up, he didn't know and didn't care. 

He pulled her face up to eye level and wiped away the remainder of her tears. "You ok?" he asked, truly concerned for her. "No, but I will be." she said and Trowa nodded. "You wanna walk around?" he asked and she nodded. He stood up and held a hand out to her. She took it and the two walked out of the small room, fingers still laced together. 

*Back at the table*

"I wonder if she's ok?" Serena wondered out loud. "Oh she's fine." Mina said. "And how do you know that?" Raye said. "Just trust me." Mina said with that all to familiar twinkle in her eye that made Ami laugh.

"Well, I guess I'll go check the tickets. The line's going to be long if we wait until our flight gets here." Ami said. "Ok." Mina said/sighed. "I'll go with you, to you know, keep you company." Quatre said as Ami stood from her chair. "Uh, ok." she said smiling as he slid off his and they walked away talking. 

"Gees, if I was THAT sprung on someone......" Raye said and Mina laughed. "You mean you're NOT?" she said. "I don't get sprung." Raye said. "Oh please." Mina said rolling her eyes. 

"If you don't-" "Hey look there's an arcade." Serena said interrupting Raye's comment. "Hey, I wanna go." Duo said hopping into the conversation at the mention of an arcade. "Come on, we can all go." Serena said standing before Raye could remember her remark. 

They all finally agreed and headed over to the game area. It was fairly large considering it was in an airport. "I wanna play air hockey." Mina said spotting the table in the middle of the area. "Cool, we can play on teams. Hey Wu-man, wanna play?" Duo as he walked up to the table.

"MAXWELL!" Wufie yelled. "Yes?" Duo said not noticing how steamed the Chinese teen was. His left eye was beginning to twitch. "Let's go." Wufie said picking up the puck and putting it on the table. Raye stood next to him and Mina stood next to Duo. 

"Let's get it on." Duo said imitating judge Mills Lane from Celebrity Deathmatch. Mina laughed as she started the game and the four begin their air hockey war.

Serena put her 50 cents into a game and the words 'Oblivion' flashed on the screen. She smiled and picked up the little blue gun from its holder. Then the words 'Player 2?' flashed on the screen and she frowned. Player 2? 

"Hey Relena, wanna be my partner in crime?" Serena asked. "Sorry I'm busy right now." Relena answered back. She was standing in front of a pink machine entitled 'Teddy bear Trimmers.' Serena felt sick to her stomach just reading the name. 

Someone walked up next to her and picked up the red gun. Serena looked up to see Heero standing there. "Thanks." she said. "Hn." he replied and the two began the game. Jumping out of the way, peeking behind the boxes that lined the dock and beating the crap out of the mob they were against. 

After a while the words 'Highest Score' scrolled across the screen and Serena smiled. "Yes, I guess we're a good team." Serena said smiling over at him and he simply nodded back to her. 

She turned back towards the game then felt a splitting pain on the side of her neck. She stifled a cry as she felt blood began to come from it. 

"You always were a stupid and naive princess Serenity." a voice hissed. Serena wiped the blood from her neck and grabbed her gun from its holster then turned around, not the least bit surprised at what she saw. 

Raye and Mina turned around and gasped and almost at the same time and Ami, Trowa, Quatre and Lita showed up. "Who's that?" Duo whispered to Mina but she just stood there staring in disbelief.

"What the hell are you doing here Beryl?" Serena hissed suddenly not noticing the cut on the side of her neck. She had changed since the last time they had seen her. She now had long red hair that was straight. In her hand was the knife that had cut the moon princess with and she appeared to be cleaning under her nails with the tip of it. 

"You know as well as I do that that thing." she continued motioning with the knife at the gun that was pointed at her. "Won't do a thing." Serena nodded, she knew that. She lowered her gun and put it away glaring at the evil queen. 'What are you doing here?' she thought.

************

That's it for now, I'm sorry adoring fans but this mama-mia is tired for right now. Please review and tell me what you think.


	13. Cat's outta the bag

Hey it's me and I'm back with chapter 13, man I'm getting tired. So, on with the fic.

***********

Heero watched as Serena put away her gun so he pulled out his gun and pointed it at the strange lady. "Who are you and who do you work for?" he said and she laughed. "Human's always were so entertaining." she said flicking her finger and the gun flew out of Heero's hands. It stopped right in front of Relena, who screamed and jumped away from it.

Duo looked around, all the girls seemed to know who she was and they all seemed to dislike her. "How are you here?" Raye said, she looked really pissed, even madder then he'd ever seen her. In fact she was so mad she was glowing red. He looked over at Mina, she was now glowing a faint yellow color. 

"Actually it's not how I'm here, Raye, it's who's here with me." she said and as if on cue Darien and the generals walked out. (AN: Let's play a game called Zoicite's a guy. It's played just like the name says! Easy huh!)

"Darien?" Serena said as he walked up to Beryl and she wrapped an arm through his. "Hello sweetness." he said and she began to glow a faint silver color. 

"Who's this guy?" Duo asked feeling completely confused. "Just a loser." Lita said, she was now glowing green and Ami was glowing blue. "What's going on?" Wufie said getting mad. "Old business getting mixed up with present times." Ami said as she and the other girls circled around Serena.

"Oh, isn't this sweet. The little Sailor brats think they can protect their princess." Beryl said. "I know, isn't it the most pitiful thing you've ever seen?" Darien said. "What do you mean, Relena's the only princess here. Marlene is her cousin." Duo said. 

"Correction, second most pitiful. And who exactly is Marlene?" Darien said. "Her name isn't Marlene. It's Serena Tsukino." Beryl said pointing at Serena who was looking pretty pissed about now. "You mean, she's not my cousin?" Relena said. 

"Oh please. She's not even related to you. In fact all of them are your enemies. They're all working under me for a little organization you may have heard of. I think it was called OZ." Darien said looking over at Beryl who nodded in confirmation. 

The guys all looked at the girls in disbelief. "What?" Duo all but shouted. "Darien, stop lying. We don't work of OZ." Serena spat back. What the hell was Darien trying to pull? 

"That's what you think. And Serena my dear, you're the last one to be talking about lying. Go ahead, tell them all that you didn't know that they were the Gundam Pilots." Darien said. Serena looked down. 

"My my how the tables have turned. Like they say, once you get to the top, the only place you can go is down." Beryl said. "What do you want from us and please don't tell me that it's the Silver Crystal because that's getting really old." Ami said her voice dripping with venom. 

"Oh my, Mercury's got a backbone now. Man, I've missed a lot and so has Zoi, he was really looking forward to seeing you again." Beryl said. Ami glanced at the general then back at Beryl with an unamused look on her face.

"You already ruined our last two lives, aren't you getting tired of screwing with us?" Raye said. "Oh no, I could do so much more, want me to?" she said. Darien smiled evilly and left Beryl side. 

"You know, it's too bad things didn't work out between you and me Serena, we could've been something special." he said. "Bite me Darien." Serena said back. "I wish I could but we're in public." he said suggestively and Serena's eyes grew. 

"That's it. Moon Prism Power!" Serena yelled throwing her hand in the air. A few minutes later where Serena once stood now was Sailor Moon. The other girls followed suit and they were once again the sailor soldiers. 

"What the hell?" Duo said as a bow and arrow made of fire appeared in Sailor Mars hands and she put it up to Darien's chin. "Take one more step." she threatened. "What no cheesy speeches? Man you are all just a bunch of let downs." he said.

"You should talk cape boy." Jupiter said back. "Go ahead and do it Mars. But say I move and the arrow keeps going, notice who the arrow would hit?" Darien said after glaring at Jupiter for the cape boy comment. Mars looked over his shoulder and saw Wufie standing in line of it. "Damnit." she said and he smirked. 

The bow and arrow disappeared from Sailor Mars hands and he smirked evilly. "Thought so. Now, grab them." he said and before they could think to move each of the generals had the sailor scouts and Darien had Sailor Moon's hands behind their backs. 

"Let me go Malacite!" Mina yelled as she and the other girls struggled against the grip that the Generals had on them. Lita and Raye looked like they were getting free when the guys who were holding them made syringes appear in their hands. Lita let out a scream but the guy who was holding her, clapped his hand over her mouth as he stuck the needle in her arm. The other guy did the same to Raye and soon both girls stopped struggling. 

Wufie watched with mixed feelings, on one hand he wanted to punch the lights out of who ever it was for well, doing whatever he'd done to Raye, on the other side, they had lied to them. When the lady they were calling Beryl said that they knew who the pilots were, none of the girls denied it, which meant they probably did work for Oz and were putting up an act. 

"Let them go." Heero said getting his gun back by means that none of them knew. "Oh standing up for the enemy are you now?" Beryl said as the other generals gave the rest of the girls the same treatment that Lita and Raye had gotten. 

Mina's eyes widened in pain as she felt her whole body relax but her mind screamed at her to do something but she couldn't. Duo began to walk towards her but Heero sent him a glare that made him stay put. "And I thought 01 would be the smartest one. But I see he's just as ditzy as Serena. No wonder they like each other so." Beryl added.

"We're not going with you." Ami said as she struggled to stay conscious, which was quite hard. "You think you little boyfriends will want you back when they learn exactly what you did to them? They'll despise you more then I do." Beryl said and a tear went down Ami's cheek as she realized that Beryl was right then everything began to blur together. "Oh, she's crying." Beryl said with a fake sympathetic voice as she looked back to Heero.

She walked over him and looked him up and down. "Very stubborn but easily brainwashed. He'd make a perfect nega soldier indeed, in fact they all could." Beryl said looking over his shoulder. "If you touch one hair on any of their head's I promise you won't live to regret it." Sailor Moon said squirming to get out of Darien's hold, the silver glow around her growing, the effects of the shot weren't kicking in yet and Sailor Moon figured that if she fought it enough she could at least make sure Heero was safe. 

"Beryl I don't think I can hold her for much longer." Darien said and Sailor Moon smirked and elbowed him in the chest. That did it. He let go of her and she ran over so she was standing in front of the Heero. The only thing that mattered now was that he was ok and didn't get turned into some kind of nega slave.

"Like I said. Leave. Him. Alone." she said dangerously. "Oh my, miss moon princess has got an attitude. Too bad the rest of her friends can't help her now." Beryl said. Sailor Moon looked at her friends, they had most of their energy drained by now and they were back in their normal clothes, their planetary symbols dully shown on their heads she suddenly noticed how faint she felt. 'No, not now.' she argued with her body but nothing complied.

"Yes, it's working." Beryl said rubbing her hands together as she looked around at the other planetary princesses. Heero watched as the room was bathed in dull silver light and Marlene/Serena/Sailor Moon's clothes changed back to her old ones and there was a crescent moon on her head. "I'm sorry." she said as she blacked out. He went to catch her but the Darien guy did, smirking. 

"Now, let's go." Beryl said and she snapped her fingers and everyone, minus the pilots and Relena, disappeared. "What happened?" Relena asked as she crawled out of her hiding place under the air hockey table. "I don't know." Heero said looking around, where had they gone. But they were just standing there. 

"You don't think what the Beryl lady said was true, you don't think they knew we're the pilots do you?" Quatre said. "It makes sense." Trowa said and Quatre looked down at his feet. 

"But how'd they find out, I didn't tell those weak onna's." Wufie said. "......" Trowa said. "It wasn't me." Quatre said. "Hn." Heero said and they all looked at Duo. "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not THAT stupid." he said, slightly offended that his friends could think he would do something like that.

"Relena, you didn't tell did you?" Quatre asked looking at the ex-princess who looked like she was about to start crying. "No." she said, still stunned that her cousin would be mixed in with OZ, then she remembered that it _wasn't_ her cousin and it just made her feel even worse.

"I think we should leave now." Heero said looking around to see if anyone had heard or saw anything. No one seemed to notice what had happened and were just going on with their business. The rest of the pilots nodded in agreement and they hurriedly headed back to the Peacecraft mansion.

**********

"The Gundams are still here." Duo said as he and Heero came back from checking the hanger. The rest of the pilots had searched the house for any information left by the girls and for bugs or even explosives but hadn't found any. They were now seated around the table not saying a word. 

Quatre was drinking coffee like it was water and he had been lost in a desert for a year. This was now either his 4th, 5th or 6th cup, he couldn't remember. Trowa was starring out of the window at the now setting sun with an exhausted look on his face. Wufie, who had taken up the habit of smoking about an hour ago, was packing his second pack of cigarettes and had a buzzed look on his face. There was now a red bruise in the shape of the box on his wrist. 

"Those things are bad for you." Quatre said with an equally buzzed look on his face. "Yea. I know." Wufie said as he took out an _extremely_ well pack cigarette and put it in his mouth. "What is he doing?" Heero asked as Wufie lit up and took a puff them blew the smoke out of his mouth making rings. 

"He's calming down, can't you tell." Trowa said not looking up from his gaze out the window. Wufie looked at the small white cigarette in his hand and put it out in his makeshift ashtray. 

A sniffling Relena walked into the room and sat down next to Heero. "What are we going to do? What did they want?" she said looking around the table with bloodshot eyes. "I don't know, but whatever it was, they've got it." Heero said coldly.

************

That's it for today, I'm getting really tired so I think I'll pick up later! Remember to review. MIS!


	14. Mission part 2

Hey I'm back, thanks to those who reviewed. Sorry I'm taking so long. Well, anyways, here's this chapter.

*********

Darien smiled as he looked down from the glass window above the girls as they slept off the effects of the shots they'd received earlier that day. They were now in their normal black outfits, minus the trench coats. And their guns were taken away, they were never in a good mood when they woke up from these things.

They were now on a ship, headed to the OZ headquarters to report in. This was all too easy. And now with Beryl there it would be even more easy, like taking candy from a baby, or 5 babies.

He walked away from the window, the rest of generals were spread out throughout the observation room, asleep on the various couches. It was nice to have the guys back, even if they _had_ betrayed him in the Silver Millennium, that was then and this was now.

He walked out of the door, taking one last look at them then turned and walked towards his quarters. Something was really bothering him, it was the way the girls had acted at the airport. Sure they always acted a little weird after a mission, but not _that_ weird. But he smiled, well that wouldn't matter because they wouldn't remember anything. 

He made it to his room, changed into his night clothes then settled down for a night of extremely peaceful sleep.

*********

_'I looked around, I was in an extremely small area that had controls everywhere and a bright red button right in front of me that was almost calling me to push it but something inside of me told me not to push it. _

I looked around, not much to look at but the view in front of me was beautiful. Nothing but outer space spread out as far as the eye could see. I looked to the left and saw 4 huge 'thing's that looked like robots of some kind but I was not alarmed oddly enough.

"Hey, how's everyone doing, this is so much fun." Mina said as she popped up on a screen thing. "Fine over here. Why couldn't Darien have given us these for Christmas, do you know how much fun we could have?" Lita said looking guilty and I laughed.

"Uh, no offence but could you please shut the hell up. I'm concentrating on not letting his thing take over my mind and destroying all of you." Serena said popping up. "Yea, me too." Ami said popping up next to her. 

"Sorry you two, by the way, Mean, you have something on your forehead." Lita said and Mina nodded. She picked up her purse and I guessed she was looking for a mirror. Suddenly she stopped looking and pulled out a roll of pictures. "You guys, who's this?" she said holding up the roll.

A wave of images hit me as I saw the pictures, the one at the bottom of Mina kissing some guys with brown hair. Suddenly an image of a strict looking boy flashed in my mind, his black eyes looked so familiar.'

***********

Raye sat up and looked around, that was so weird. She looked around and realized she was in a stability wing and had a killer headache. She heard Ami groan and looked over at the blue haired girl. Her eyes slowly opened and she looked around sitting up.

"What happened?" she asked putting her hand on her head as if she were checking herself to see if she had a fever. "I don't know." Raye said as she swung her legs off one of the medical beds that she and the other girls were laying on. Ami sat on hers for a few seconds then did the same. Holding the side of the bed to keep her balance for a second. 

Raye yawned and stretched then walked towards the door after her stomach growled. Ami watched her friend walk out of the room and a feeling like someone was watching her came over her. She looked up in the observation window and gasped. Zoicite just smiled then disappeared from the window.

"Ami, what're you doing up at this ungodly hour?" Lita asked as she sat herself up. "Huh?" Ami asked and she looked down at her watch. It was 2:00 in the morning. "I don't know. Uh, Lita, I think I just saw Zoicite in the observation window." Ami said.

"Probably just a dream." Lita said. "I guess you're right." Ami said but the doors to the room flew open and she soon found herself being swung in someone's arms over their blond head. "Ami, you're awake, you're awake." Zoi chanted as he put her down. Suddenly a pillow hit him in the head and an angry Serena yelled "SHUT UP!"

He smiled sheepishly and handed her back her pillow. "Sorry." he said. "What're you doing here?" she asked. "I came to visit." he said smiling. Suddenly an image of another blond flashed in her mind, his bluish-green eyes shining, along with the image was another headache.

She massaged her temples to clear the image and ease the headache. Who was that? She shook the thought from her head and looked back at Zoi who was looking concerned. "Just a headache." she said as she walked to the door, him following her. 

"I hope you're ok before we land." he said. "Where are we going?" she asked. "I don't know, I'll ask Dare, he knows. Until then, want anything?" he asked and she shook her head. "I'm fine." she said already getting annoyed.

**********

Serena once again found herself in formation with the other girls in front of OZ officials. Only this time the generals were added into the mix and in front of her was an oddly familiar red head with her hair pulled into a ponytail. The lady would turn around and look back at Serena every once and a while like she was making sure that Serena was behaving herself. 

"Mission completed?" Trieze asked and Darien nodded. "Yes. We've located the gundams." he said and Trieze smiled. "Very well indeed and in only 7 days. I'm impressed." he said. "Thank you, we work well under pressure." Darien said gazing back and he winked at Serena like there was some big inside joke between them.

She truly had _no_ idea what Darien was talking about. She remembered getting a mission but she couldn't remember anything about it. And hadn't the slightest clue as to what _gundams_ were. She shrugged it off, she'd ask Darien later.

"Where are they?" Lady Une asked glancing back at Serena and the rest of the girls. "Let's not talk about it in front of them." Darien said making a head motion towards the girls. "Why not?" Zechs asked. "Can we talk about it in private?" Darien said. 

Treize, Lady Une and Zechs nodded and left the room. Serena looked back at her friends with a 'What the hell just happened?' look on her face but was only returned the look from the other 4. This was getting really odd.

*In the meeting room*

"Ok, what's going on and why can't we talk about it in front of the girls?" Zechs said once they were all in a separate room. "It's my system. It keeps them at bay. You see, after every mission they get a memory shot. This shot will erase any aspect of the mission they just returned from. It's like a makeshift Perfect Soldier shot, no emotions attached." Darien said.

"That's brilliant." Trieze said and Darien nodded. "Thank you. But it's important not to talk about anything to do with it in front of them within 12 hours of the shot. To make sure they don't get any memories about it. I was told the location before they were given the shot, so don't worry." Darien said looking over at Lady Une.

"If we're going into faze two, we can't slip up in front of the girls." Trieze said and he looked back at Darien. "Now, how long do we have until the 12 hours is up? We need to get the gundams before the pilots figure out what's going on." he added. Darien's watch beeped and he smiled. "Time's up." he said clicking it off as he looked at the other three who nodded.

*******

"It's about time we got a mission. Malacite was beginning to creep me out." Mina said as she and the other girls drove down the street on the way to the Peacecraft mansion. "Beginning? I was going to slap Zoi if he asked if I was ok one more time." Ami said and Lita laughed. 

"Did anyone else find that red head extremely annoying. She kept looking back at us like we were children, ready to run off." Serena, who was driving, said. "I know, who does she think she is anyway. She was trying to boss me around and stuff but I just looked at her like she's crazy." Raye said.

"Man, after this stupid mission I say we quit. We can just get these stupid 'gundams' or whatever they are, deliver them then just run away and join the circus or something." Lita said looking out her window into the dark night, it's about 11:45 at night.

"That'd work out perfectly fine if Darien hadn't put these stupid trackers on us." Ami said picking at the blue thing on the side of her tank top. "Yea, what's up with these anyways. It's like he thinks we're not going to do it or something." Mina said.

"You guys, shh!" Serena said and Mina mumbled "It." Lita laughed. "We're here." Serena said after sending a glare back at her fellow blonde in the dark car. "Ok. Anxieties, I have none. I'm just ready to do this and go back to sleep." Raye said. "I'm nervous about this 'Zero system' it's supposed to be in the gundams that me and Serena are to pilot." Ami said, feeling glad to get it off her chest.

"You'll do fine. I'm nervous about not being able to pilot these things and about flying." Lita said and Ami rubbed her friends shoulder and Lita sent her a grateful smile. "Uh, I'm just anxious to see them, this is going to be so cool." Mina said and they all looked at Serena. "I'm just ready to get this over with." she said as she parked the car in a hidden location behind the hanger area where the gundams were hidden. "Alright. Here we go." Raye said as she opened her door and they all got out and started in towards the building.

***********

That's it for now, please don't hate me completely! Well, remember to review. Ja! MIS! 


	15. Fufillment

Hey, it's me, as if you didn't already know, but I'm back with chapter 15, I'm so proud of myself, I'm going to finish this thing! Well, anyways, on with the fic!

********

"So Ames, how are we getting in this place, it looks locked up pretty tight." Mina said as she climbed off Lita's shoulders. She was looking through the window to see if she could see any openings, which she didn't. "You give up hope to soon?" Ami said. She walked over to a rock and climbed up to a window. She looked around and nodded. 

"What are you doing, I already looked." Mina said putting her hands on her hips. "Yea, but you didn't try." Ami said lifting the window open and she proceeded climbing in. Raye laughed and walked to window. "Well, no one told me to open the window." Mina said and she and the other girls climbed the rock and they soon were all in the hanger.

"Whoa, I knew they were big, but dang." Lita said looking up at the machines once they were inside. "Come on, we don't have much time." Ami said as she jogged towards the gundams. She pushed her earring and her visor appeared over her eyes. She began typing into her mini computer, which she took out also. 

After a few seconds all the huge machines started. "Whoa, how you do all this stuff simply amazes me." Lita said and Ami smiled and put her computer away and the visor disappeared. "That's Altron, Raye, that's you. Heavyarms, that's you Lita, please refrain from using it's name while we're in here, DeathScythe, that would be you Mina. Serena, that's Zero Wing and here's Sandrock." Ami said pointing at all the machines as she walked over to the one she was to pilot.

"Let the fun begin." Mina said as she climbed into the cockpit of the bat looking gundam. A few minutes later everyone was strapped in, settled, and ready to go. "One more warning to all, please don't push the big red button in front of you. It's _not_ to change the radio station." Ami said. "Well, if not that, what does it do?" Mina asked upset that there was no radio button in the small space.

"It self detonates the gundam." Ami said as if it were obvious. "Damn, thanks Ames, wouldn't want to go do a thing like that." Lita said paling slightly and Ami nodded. She typed in more codes and a door in front of them opened. "Good luck to you all." Ami said as she closed her link between the gundams. 

Mina got used to moving around and smiled. This was like a real life video game. "Now for a little traveling music." she said pulling out her headphones and putting them on. She turned them on and smiled and began to make the huge mecha dance. She heard everyone laugh as she made the gundam do the universal disco dance move. 

"You're such an idiot." Raye laughing, her gundam shaking it's head. "Man, you guys are no fun." Mina said returning to normal. "Let's get going before who ever pilots these things figure out we're stealing them." Serena said as she sobered from her laugh.

*********

Heero laid in bed trying to rack his brain for any clue as to what the girls were there for, but every time he did, he drew a blank. What the hell did they want? They had obviously gotten it or they wouldn't have left. Even though they _did_ leave against their will. 

He sighed as he turned on his side and he looked at his clock. It was 12:14 and he _still_ couldn't stop thinking about the girls, especially Marle-eh Serena. Why'd she get to him so much, it's not like he'd never had an enemy before.

'You've never had an enemy who kissed you.' he thought and suddenly he shot out of bed. The kiss. The night of _the_ kiss she was down by the gundam hanger and almost saw them. That's what they were there to find out, where the gundams were hidden. 

He didn't even bother putting on day clothes. He checked his gun for bullets, once he was satisfied he ran out of his room towards the gundam hanger. He got there in seconds and slung the door open and turned on the lights. His worst nightmare came true. They had gotten them. He felt tears began to sting his eyes as reality hit him. She was _using_ him. They were _using_ him and all his friends!

Suddenly all his hurt turned to rage. He was pissed. He turned and ran back towards his room, banging on all the doors of his fellow pilots. "Damnit Yuy, what's wrong with you?" Wufie yelled emerging from his room, rubbing his eyes. 

"What wrong?" Quatre asked. Duo looked half asleep and Trowa was leaning against the doorframe to his room looking like he was asleep. "We've got to tell the doctors. They took the gundams." Heero said as he headed back to his room. "WHAT!?" Duo yelled snapping out of his sleep like state. "You heard me, their gone. We need to tell the doctors and see what they can do." Heero said as he slipped into some jeans. 

Trowa nodded and headed back into his room. "I can't believe this." Quatre said as he walked back into his room to change. "Damn those weak thieving onna's. Injustice!" Wufie said heading back in his room to change. Duo looked at Heero before walking back in his room. 

**********

Lita looked around at the multitude of buttons all around her, the curious side of her was saying to just push one to see what it did, while the logical told her that this gundam wasn't called Heavyarms for nothing.

She looked over to see a lever that was just too curious looking. "To pull or not to pull, that is the question." she said in a fake French accent. Her hand began reaching for the lever when Mina's head popped up on the screen. "Hey, how's everyone doing, this is so much fun." she said.

"Fine over here. Why couldn't Darien have given us these for Christmas, do you know how much fun we could have." Lita said snatching her hand away from the lever. Raye laughed at her comment then stopped. "Oh no." she said.

"What?" Mina asked. "Huge deja vu going on you guys." Raye said. "Uh no offence but could you _please _shut the hell up, I'm concentrating on not letting this thing take over my mind and destroying all of you." Serena and Raye said at the same time. "Wait how'd you know I was going to say that?" Serena asked.

"I just did, but I don't remember what happens next." Raye said racking her brain for something. 

Lita looked across the screens, Ami had popped up also and she looked like she was really tired. She looked at Mina and noticed a smudge on her forehead. "Mean, you have something on your forehead." Lita said. Mina nodded and reached down for her purse.

She searched through the _extremely_ cluttered purse and stopped when she saw a picture. She took the picture out and gasped. Who was this _hottie?_ He looked really familiar but she couldn't put a name with a face, which was bad because the last picture was one where she was kissing him. She held the picture out to her friends. "You guys, who's this?" Mina asked showing the picture to the link.

*******

Raye was, for the second time, looking at the picture. More images came, one of her fighting with another young man with his black hair pulled in a painfully tight ponytail. His eyes seemed less hard and more caring then the last time she remembered but the name was still gone. She tried to remember but it gave her a huge headache. It was almost like her brain was refusing to remember him.

******

Ami looked at the picture. 'Mina doesn't remember a guy she kissed.' she thought and almost laughed but then she got a picture of another young man. The one she'd seen when she looked at Zoicite earlier that day. She blinked but the image wouldn't go away and it was giving her a headache. 'Why won't you get out of my head!' she demanded but the image wouldn't leave.

********

Lita sighed, why'd Mina always get a boyfriend, and this one she couldn't even remember. 'But you had a boyfriend too.' a taunting voice said and a picture of a tall guy with his hair in an odd style that covered up one emerald green eye. 'What's going on? Who is he?' she thought trying to go deeper into the image but it was like there was a stopper in the way.

*******

Serene froze as she saw the picture, she recognized him too, but she couldn't think of _who _he was. Another picture covered it, one of a guy with unruly brown hair and Prussian blue eyes. He looked both warming and cold. But he looked familiar too. 

He had an emotionless look on his face and in his eyes. 'Who is he, he looks so familiar.' she thought and she felt a headache coming on and a pain in her arm. She looked at the small band aid that she had on it. There would be one there almost every week and she wouldn't remember what she had done. New coordinates came to her and she stopped thinking. She then put the code into the auto pilot system.

Why, she didn't know but something told her to. "You guys, put these into your auto pilot." Serena said typing the new address. "Why?" Raye asked, looking spacey. "I don't know. But just do it." Serena said and without argument the girls did as they were told.

********

"And you say that this girl who claimed to be Relena's cousin stole them." Dr. J said. "That's what we believe." Quatre said and the doctor scratched his head. "Well, there's not much we can do now. We'll just have to get started on making new gundams and hope that OZ doesn't do anything for the time being." he said as they walked towards the hanger where the gundams were normally stored to tell the other doctors.

"You think they'll be done by then?" Heero asked. "Of coarse not but it doesn't hurt to try." the doctor said as he opened the door to the hanger.

Doctor O(AN: Is that a doctor?), who was standing by a computer, looked at them slightly shocked. "You're here!" he said looking at the pilots. "Uh yea......And?" Duo said. "But, the gundams are about to land here." he said. 

"What?" Wufie asked. "Well, according to the computer, they're-" Heero didn't hear the rest of what the crazy doctor was saying. He listened as numerous doors opened and closed accompanied with the sound of engines being cut off. Soon the five gundams were in place and locked.

Heero didn't wait one second. Only one question remained in his head that he was about to get answered. Who the hell was piloting his gundam? Though he had a bit of an idea of who it was.

*********************

Dun dun Duuun! That's if for today, please review. I hope I'm not rushing and sorry if it sounds like I don't know what I'm talking about, because I don't! Pease forgive me and just read and review. I WUV YA! MIS. 


	16. A few Explanations

I'm backithy, well anyway, thanks for reviewing my fic. Sorry from the delay, a slight moment of writers block but I'm over it now and I'm fine. Well, anyways, enjoy! AND REVIEW!

**************

The rest of the pilots followed Heero as they walked towards their gundams, all equally anxious and pissed off. Who in their right mind would steal a gundam and bring it here?

**************

"Where are they going?" Zechs said, looking at the monitor that showed the girls tracking devices. "I don't know." Darien all but hissed. 'What do they think they're doing.' he thought, a little vein in his forehead throbbing. "Damnit, I knew we couldn't trust them." Lady Une said pounding her hand into the table she was standing in front of.

"I'm sure they're just taking a restroom break or something, you know girls." Darien said nervously. "You better hope so Darien." Treize said. "I'm positive." he said darkly. "Sir, they've vanished." the guy manning the controls said. "What?" Zechs said looking back at the screen, only to see the five lights that signaled the girls were gone. "But they were just there." Lady Une said. "Start tracking them, they couldn't have gotten far." Treize said.

************ 

Ami felt like screaming, whoever piloted this thing had a lot of mental strength. The yellow light from where ever it was coming, seemed to be getting brighter around her. (AN: Is that really in there? I'm sure you're confused, but just go with it.) She opened her eyes and saw a flash, causing her pupils to dilate. She felt a wave go through her and she remembered everything. What she and the girls had done to the guys, all the people they had murdered and hurt, the shots that made them forget, everything.

A tear feel down her cheek as she felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She had done all of this and felt nothing because she couldn't remember it. She couldn't remember the pain and suffering others had to go through because she had accomplished a mission. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." she repeated over and over again while shaking her head in disbelief, tears continued to fall down her face. 

"I'm so sorry." Quatre heard and it sparked his curiosity. He steadied the gun that was in his hand and pulled the emergency hatch, opening the doors that lead into his gundam. When they were all open he held his breath. Sitting still buckled in the piloting seat was Ami, tears streaming down her face, rocking back and forth repeating the words over and over again. He felt a tug at his heart. "Ami." he said, lowing the gun. 

She didn't seem to hear him, or even be there at all. He walked in cautiously. 'This could be a trap.' he thought, but from the torn apart aura around Ami he knew otherwise. He put his gun away and squatted down to Ami's level. "Ami." he said again and her head slowly lifted up. He saw her eyes and all doubt that had been present in him was washed away. "Quatre I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." she continued repeating. 

He carefully unbuckled her but her mutterings never ceased. Her head went back to hanging low and she was shaking her head again. "Ami, what are you sorry for?" he asked her face lifted slightly and meet his gaze, begging for sympathy. "I promise. I-I didn't know, I killed all those people and I couldn't remember it. I went on like normal." she said shaking her head. "I'm so sorry." she said looking down again. 

Quatre cupped her cheeks and lifted her face again. She flinched a little from the touch and another tear fell from her eyes. "Everything's going to be ok now." he whispered, though he had no idea what she was talking about, but she seemed to quiet down a little. "Quatre, I'm so sorry." she said wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug which he returned. "I know Ami, I know." he said rubbing her back. 

*************

"I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mine, my heart all a flutter." Mina said, singing along with her CD, while dancing on the platform on the gundam she had piloted. (AN: I don't own that song but I do like it. It's from Aladdin Return of Jafar.) She didn't know where or why she was where she was, all she knew was that she was happy she had gotten out of there before causing too much trouble. 

She heard a shout and looked down to saw a guy with brown hair standing on the floor. "Hey!" she said waving down to him. 'Wow, what a cutie. I do believe it's time to introduce myself.' she thought smiling. She backed up and bit then ran and jumped. She landed on the ground like she would've when she was transformed and faced the young man.

"Hey, I'm Mina Aino and who are you?" she asked holding out her hand to him then realized that he looked quiet, well pissed would be an understatement, and he was pointing a shiny black pistol at her. She reached for her gun only to come up short. 'Erg, Darien.' she thought as she studied him. Yep, he looked like he would have _no_ problem pulling the trigger. "Uh, nice to meet you too." she said and he looked at her oddly. 

"What?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. She felt like she was going to melt at hearing his voice, but figured he'd still try to shoot her even if she turned into a puddle on the ground. 

***********

Lita noticed that Mina seemed to be having a little trouble on the ground with a guy with brown hair. She jumped down from the cockpit and began to hurriedly walk towards her friend. 

She was within shouting distance when she heard a soft click, but it seemed to echo loudly through her head. She instantly stopped walking and didn't have to turn to realize that she was now in the same predicament as her friend. She glanced over her shoulder, whoever it was who was holding her at gunpoint was a little taller then she was with brown hair, but that was about all she could see. 

"I come in peace. I'm just trying to save my friend from certain death." she said. "Turn." the guys voice said, void of any emotion. She nodded and turned around only to see a guy with hair that covered one emerald eye. She thought about how his eye color was the exact color as her favorite gem, but focused back to looking at the stranger.

"Why are you here?" he asked and she shrugged. "Actually I couldn't tell you. Where is this place anyway? And who are you guys who have an obsession with pointing guns. I'm assuming that the braided one is your friend?" she said and his handsome face registered confusion for a second then went back to a hardened look. "What?" he asked. "I know, stupid me. I ask too many questions and the whole 'if I tell you I'd have to kill you' thing, but I figure I'm going to anyway, so just call it a last request." Lita said and he blinked. 

**********

Rei almost smiled as she listened to Lita babble on and on. She was obviously trying to confuse the guy to death, if there was such a thing she was getting close to it. Mina appeared to be trying to flirt her way away from the young man in front of her and he just continued to stand there. 

Serena and Ami had yet to come out of their gundams and Rei was beginning to get worried about them. She decided to just go over and check on Serena first. She could've gotten knocked out in the landing or something. This thought running through her head she began to run towards the other tall mecha. 

"Don't move." a guy said jumping in front of her. She bumped into him and fell on her butt. "Ow." she grumbled. The guy stood over her with a satisfied look on his face. She growled. How could he just smirk when her friends could be hurt. She got up and tried to move past him but he moved in her way. She tried again but he moved again.

"I didn't think I could ever be so annoyed by a person I don't even know." she said throwing her arms up in the air in an exasperated sigh. "You know onna, you should consider acting because you're really good at being fake." he said. 

"And you could tell this from the two seconds since we've met. You really should at least wait until you know a persons name before you pass judgment on them." Rei said and Wufie snorted then took out his katana and positioned it at her neck. "I think I know who you are pretty well." he said and she nervously gulped.

************

Serena sat in the cockpit of the gundam she had been piloting staring at her hands. The hands who had killed so many innocent people, then went on as if nothing in the world was wrong because of a stupid memory shot. She felt two emotions in her now. Relief that she knew what was going on and she could stop it. And anger at Darien for putting her and her friends through this. 

'I wonder if anyone else remembers.' she thought focusing on her friends. She didn't know what had triggered the sudden memory burst, but she wished at least one of her friends knew. It was going to be hard enough telling them all that for the past 8 years of their lives, they had basically went around murdering people then went back to their normal lives without a shred of regret.

The doors to the cockpit opened and Serena looked up to see a silhouette of a young man standing there holding a gun pointed squarely at her. A smirk played on her lips as the young man walked in, a glare fixated on her as if judging whether she was worthy to die just then. "Get out." he said firmly. She blinked, that was all he said, surely the perfect soldier could think of something a little more creative.

"I would if I could." she said, making no attempt at getting up. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't just kill you right now." he said and she smirked. "Because it'd hurt like hell." she said and an odd look played upon his features. "Now, Perfect Soldier, I have a question for you. They say that if you see a gundam, you won't live to tell the tale. But what of those who have piloted one?" she asked, smirking, before slipping into unconsciousness. 

***********

"Uh Quatre, is she ok?" Duo asked, referring to a still muttering Ami. She had quieted down a little, but as soon as she got back on the ground she went back to apologizing. "I don't know." Quatre said truthfully. "Oh my god Ami, what happened to you?" Mina asked, pushing passed Duo's gun and she ran over to her friend. Quatre had an arm wrapped around her and it seemed to be the only thing keeping Ami standing. 

Mina grabbed her friends hand and gasped. "Oh my goodness Ami, you feel like an ice cube." she said taking her other hand. Mina never thought she'd see the day that her calm and collected friend, cracked. Ami still didn't seem to notice any of them and was shaking her head. Trowa lead Lita over to the group silently. She looked around at them then her eyes landed on her blue haired friend. "What happened to her?" she demanded walking over to her. 

"I don't know, I went up there and found her like this." Quatre said back. "It looks like the weak onna went crazy." Wufie said walking over to the group with Raye in front of him. She noticed her friends and pushed the blade pointed at her, away from her neck, resulting in a cut across her four fingers but she didn't notice.

"She's so cold." Raye said touching the girls cheek and she noticed how pale she was too. "Are you sure she's not dead?" Duo asked and Mina's eyes widened and they all noticed how quiet it had gotten. "Ames?" Lita asked. "Where's Serena?" Raye asked. "She's right here." a monotone voice said and they all looked over to see Heero carrying a passed out Serena. "Damnit, what happened to her?!" Lita said rushing over to him. "Hn." he said passing her to Lita.

"Are these the girls?" Dr. J asked, everyone had forgot the fact that the doctors were even there. "Yes." Heero said. "We're really sorry. You have to believe me." Ami said looking around at the guys before looking back at her friends. "Hey Ames, how do you know the dangerous cuties?" Mina asked, mad that her shy friend had been holding back on her.

"Mina, I know you can't remember anything, but last week we spent the entire week with them." Ami said. "What do you mean they _can't_ remember?" Duo asked. "Duo, I don't exactly what it was, but we all got shots that messed with our memories. I just got my memory back, I think it was because of the Zero system, but I'm not sure." she said. Dr. J got an interested look his face. "It sounds familiar." he said and they looked over at him. "What?" Heero asked.

"About 10 years ago, we were working on a formula. Basically it was meant to be a 'Perfect Soldier' shot, but it didn't completely work right and it messed with your memory. But it, and the formula, was stolen before all the tests could begin." he said. They were interrupted by a light beeping noise. "What's that?" Quatre asked looking around. "They're trying to track us." Lita said, looking at the tag on her shirt that was now starting to blink. 

"Did someone get the license plate of that truck?" Serena mumbled as she began to stir. "Hey, she's waking up." Lita said and Serena's eyes fluttered up and she looked around. "Hey Leat." she said as she stood up. "Ow. Headache." Serena said shaking her head. 

"We don't have much time. We have to leave now." Ami said noticing the beeping was getting faster. "Why?" Quatre asked. "Because they're tracking us. If they find us, they find you, and the gundams. Someone needs to be there to claim victory over Oz." Ami said. "Ok, I'm confused. Didn't we get sent to that place by them and now we're against them." Mina said.

"In the long run. Oz is bad, the guys are good. We worked for the bad, but now we're good." Serena said and Ami smiled at her. "You got your memory back too?" she asked and Serena nodded. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Heero said, stealing words right from the other guys mouths. 

"I guess you don't. But if it makes you feel any better, we probably won't live long enough to rat you guys out. Not that we would. Not after what they've done...." Serena said looking very distant then her eyes focused again. "But we've got to go now." Serena said firmly.

****************

Dun dun duuuunnnnnn! Will the guys let them go so easily? What is Beryl there for? Why am I questioning you like you know the answers? I don't know but it's fun. Please review and look for the next chapter to be out soon. 


	17. Oz base tastics

Hey, I'm back with chapter 17, I'm so happy I'm getting this thing out and I'm going to finish it. :) Well, anyways, on with the fic. I mean it's not like you're reading this anyways.........

***************************

*Last time*

"In the long run. Oz is bad, the guys are good. We worked for the bad but now we're good." Serena said and Ami smiled at her. "You got your memory back too?" she asked and Serena nodded. "How do we know this isn't a trap?" Heero said, stealing words right from the other guys mouths. 

"I guess you don't. But if it makes you feel any better, we probably won't live long enough to rat you guys out. Not that we would. Not after what they've done...." Serena said looking very distant then her eyes focused again. "But we've got to go now." Serena said firmly.

*This time*

"Well, that's a good enough story for me. Come this way and I'll give you shuttle to use." Dr. J said and Serena bowed to him. "Thank you doctor." she said as she began to follow him. Ami gave Quatre a reassured look, saying that she could walk ok without him and he let her go and began to follow her and Serena out of the room. 

"Why do we have to be the clueless ones?" Lita asked and Mina shrugged and everyone else walked into the hanger where the others were. 

*******

"You don't have to do this you know. None of you do." Quatre said and Ami nodded. "I know. That's why we are." she said. "You know, he's right Ames. I mean you look like crap already." Mina said winking at her friend. "Thanks." Ami muttered. "Well, we've got to go now. They've almost locked in our location." Serena said. "Alright. We'll see ya in the next life. Hopefully I'll be able to remember it." Mina said. 

"Why are we sending these weak onnas to do a mans job?" Wufei said and Serena smiled. "You know what Wufei. Don't ever change." she said and he rolled his eyes. "I don't need an onna telling me what to do." he said and Raye laughed. "Let's go before I grow a liking to this interesting character." she said. "Too late...." Serena mumbled, only to be caught by Duo who laughed. 

***********

"So, what's up with you and the blond dude?" Mina asked. They were now on the ship and on the way to Oz headquarters. "Nothing, we're just friends." Ami said, trying to hide her blush. Serena snorted and looked at her. "They may not remember all that went on last week, but _I_ do and I happen to know very well what went on between you two." she said. 

"Man, I want my memories back." Lita said crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't think you do." Ami said. "Why not?" Mina asked. "Because as well as good memories, there are bad ones as well, right?" Raye said and Ami nodded solemnly. "But let's not concentrate on that. I'm just thinking about all the pain I'm about to put Darien through." Serena said and the girls nodded. 

*************

"They've arrived." a guy in an Oz uniform said running into the room. "With or without the gundams?" Treize asked. "Wi-without them." the guy stammered. "Thank you private." he said and the guy saluted then turned and ran from the room. "It seems that your full proof plan didn't work." Treize said to Darien. "Yes, don't worry their actions shall not go unpunished." Darien said standing. "I know. I have a little welcome wagon on the way to take care of that little issue." Treize said, taking a sip of the red wine he had in his hand. 

*************

"I don't like this." Raye said as they stepped off their ship. The hall was completely deserted. "I know." Lita said getting on guard. "Why'd Darien have to take our guns?" Mina said. "I don't think it would help." Serena said as she walked forward. "Where do we go now?" Ami asked. "Shouldn't we be asking you that?" Mina said looking back at the blue haired girl who went even more pale if at all possible. 

She turned back around to see twenty Oz soldiers standing in front of her, armed and dangerous looking. Lady Une stood at the front with a smug look on her face. "Welcome back girls." she said. "Hello Lady Une. You're looking really constipated today." Serena said with an equally as smug look on her face. "Your little witty remarks won't work, you're out numbered." Une said. 

"The odds look that way." Raye said. "Place them in the prison." Lady Une said and the soldiers started advancing on the them. 'Here we go again.' Raye thought remembering the dream she had. One man ran at her and she kicked him but he grabbed her leg and twisted it and she fell to the ground clutching it. "Let me go." she yelled as she struggled against the one that had her. Raye sent Serena a look as if asking if it was ok to henshi in front of them, but she shook her head and Raye nodded. 

Lita punched the chubby guy who had her and he doubled over in pain, but another two grabbed her and attempted to contain her. She just struggled until another grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back and she finally stopped moving, feeling cold metal being pressed against her neck. "I don't think you should move unless you have a death wish." someone hissed in her ear. The guys breath smelled strongly of whiskey and it made her sick. 

Ami stomped on the guy who had hers foot. He immediately let her go to tend to his foot and she began to run but another grabbed her by the waist and slung her to the floor, hurting her wrist in the process. She turned over in time to see some hands reaching for her. She put her leg up and grabbed the hands and flipped the soldier into the wall, ignoring the shot of pain that exploded up her arm. She was standing when she heard 3 safeties click off and looked ahead to see three guns pointed at her. 

Mina kicked a soldier with her high-heeled boots and he flew into two others and she ran to help Ami and Lita, but one tripped her and pulled a gun on her. She kicked the guys hand, sending the gun into the air. She jumped and caught it then pointed at the soldier who had once held it. "Drop the weapon." she heard someone say and she glanced around her to see 5 soldiers surrounding her. 'They must have called for back up.' she thought lowering the gun to the ground. 

Serena performed a perfect karate chop to a guards neck and he fell to his knees then fell over. Another came up and she kicked him in the side, sending him into another. She started to attack another, but stopped when she realized a gun was pointed at the back of her head. 

"Captain, have your fun with them now, but by daybreak they will have learned what we do to traitors." Lady Une said to a guy who had stood beside her through the whole thing with a satisfied look on his face. "Yes ma'am." he said a little too enthusiastically as he followed them down the hall they were being dragged down. 

************

"I can't believe they could be so naive. I mean we may be a little ticked at them, but to send them to the headquarters by themselves. We're not _that_ mad." Duo said over the link with the other pilots. "I wonder what kind of trouble they've gotten themselves into." Wufei said. "Probably a lot knowing them." Trowa said. "So what are we going to do? If we just go in there, there's no way we could get to the holding cells without being caught." Duo said. "We go in disguise." Heero said.

************

"How do I look." Duo asked. They were now all changed into Oz uniforms. "Fine." Heero said slamming the door closed where the five guys who they had 'borrowed' the uniforms from were. Gagged, tied, and stripped down to boxers and wife beater shirts. "We've got to hurry, It'll only be a minimum of time before they figure us out." Quatre said. 

"Let's go." Heero said as he began walking down the hall. "Where do you think the holding cells are?" Duo asked. "Let go of me you pervert!" a loud yell echoed down the hall. "I think we found Raye." Duo said sweat dropping. "Come on darlin' I won't hurt ya, much." a drunken voice said. There was then a slap. "Yea, but that doesn't mean I won't hurt you. Now you have 'til the count of three before I decide to get ugly." the voice said raising in anger. 

"Keep your hands north!" another scream came followed by a thud. Duo snickered and Wufei got a smirk on his face. That was Raye without a doubt. "That baka hentai, if I could transform I'd fry his sorry ass." a voice said along with footsteps. Suddenly an image emerged from the shadows that made Duo laugh. There in front of them stood Raye, only dressed in a tiny angel outfit. Complete with little white shorts and knee high white boots, a too-tight white tank top, feathery wings and a little golden halo. 

She stopped and glared at them. "Great more Oz bastards. Come on, let's go. I have places to be." she said crouching down, looking like she was about to tackle all of them. "Raye it's us." Duo said and Raye looked at them closely. "Oh thank god it's you guys." Raye said standing up all the way and letting out a nervous laugh. 

"Nice halo." Duo said still laughing. "Say one more thing and I promise I'm cutting off that braid." she said and Duo stopped laughing while Wufei smirked. "Where's the others?" Quatre asked. "I don't know. They separated us. That's who I was going to find." Raye said. 

"Where were the last time you saw them?" Heero asked. "I don't know, we were all kind of taken away from each other. We were going down the hall down there, I know that much." Raye said pointing to a hall that was in front of her and to the left. "Alright. Wufei, get her out of here, we'll be right out." Heero said and Wufei nodded. "I'm sorry no can do. I'm not leaving." Raye said crossing her arms. 

"Why not?" Quatre asked. "I'm not leaving unless I'm sure my friends are alright. They are the only family I've ever known and I'm not leaving them." Raye said, a look of determination was planted on her face. "Onna, don't be so stubborn. We're leaving now." Wufei said grabbing her hand. "We can argue all day but I'm not leaving until I know they're safe." Raye said and Heero nodded. "Fine. Come on, we're wasting time." he said and Raye smiled. "Thanks. We should split up, we'll find them faster." she said. 

************

"If I find him I promise, I'm going to hurt who ever thought of this outfit." Raye said as she and Wufei navigated their way through the many halls. "Why are you wearing that anyways?" Wufei asked, not that he didn't like it.......

"I think it's Oz's sick sense of entertainment." Raye said. "Weak onna." Wufei muttered. "Kami, shut up with the weak onna comments." Raye shouted. "Come on, I heard someone yell down here." a voice said at the end of the hall and Wufei and Raye stopped walking. "Baka onna and your yelling." Wufei said grabbing her hand and he started pulling her down the hall. "Yea, well if it wasn't for you and your stupid comments I wouldn't have yelled." Raye said back. 

"I was only saying the truth. You are a weak onna!" Wufiei said looking back at Raye. "You know. If I weren't dressed as an angel I'd kill you right now." she said shaking her head and Wufei almost smiled. 

***************

That's it for now, I'll get the next chapter out soon. I promise. 


	18. Love, Lighting, and Ice

Hey people, thanks for the feed back. I'm loving all the reviews, it makes me feel all special and stuff. Enjoy!

***********

Duo whistled as he walked down the hall. He had only come across a few soldiers and they had simply thought he was walking around and hadn't suspected anything. The other guys had all agreed to separate so they could find the girls faster. So far he had no luck, but then again he was only about 5 minutes into his search. 

He turned down a corner and heard a grunt. He stopped walking and ducked back behind the corner. "Man, he has _got _ to go on a diet if he thinks he's ever going to get a girlfriend." a girl's voice said. He looked around the corner to see Mina, in a showgirl dress, dragging an Oz soldier out of a door. He laughed as she stood up and wiped the sweat from her brow. 

She looked like she came straight from Moulin Rouge. A white fluffy dress with yellow, blue, red, green, orange, gold, pink, purple and finally black layers. Making the dress frill out before stopping about mid thigh. The top was pulled really tight showing off her curves, very nicely in his opinion. She was also wearing black fishnet stockings and finally white boots that were laced up with red shoe stings. Her hair was pulled out of its normal style and cascaded down her back and stopped where the dress ended. 

"Man, I'm just going to leave you here." she said to the unconscious guy like he could hear her. She turned around and headed down the hall dusting her dress off. "Mina." Duo said coming from behind the corner and she stopped and looked back. "Oh crap." she said when she saw him, then she turned and quickly ran in the opposite direction.

"Babe wait!" he yelled. 'Why's she running from me?' he thought then looked down at himself. 'She thinks I'm a soldier.' he thought. He shook his head and started running after her. 

Mina looked back to see the soldier gaining on her. "Stupid boots." she muttered. They were no where near as comfortable as her scout heels were. "Mina, wait up!" the guy said. 'How does he know my name?' she thought glancing back at him. "Mina it's Duo." he yelled and she stopped. "What?" she asked turning around only Duo didn't slow fast enough and ended up slamming into her. 

"Ow." Mina said opening her eyes only to see shining cobalt blues ones staring back at her. "Hey." he said. "Hey." she said back. "Nice costume." Duo said and she blushed. "Thanks, you could please get off me now, I can't breathe." she said. "Oh yea, sorry." he said pushing himself off her and he helped her stand. "So, are you my knight in shining armor?" she asked, dusting herself off again. "You could say that." Duo said and Mina smiled. "Great, I can't wait to get out of here." she said then her smile faltered. 

"What about everyone else?" she asked. "Wufei's already got Raye and the other guys went after the rest of the girls." Duo said and she smiled again. "Cool, now let's get out of here before someone comes to check on that old sicko." Mina said and Duo nodded and put an arm over her shoulder and guided her towards the exit. 

Duo stopped walking when her heard footsteps. "Shit." Duo said looking at Mina who had an alert look on her face. She looked around but there was no where to hid. "What do we do?" she asked looking back at him. "I have an idea, but you have to work with me and trust me." Duo said and she nodded. "Alright." he said as his arm fell around her waist and he turned and backed her into the wall. "Ow, my butt." she whined and he smiled. 

"Sorry." he said noticing the footsteps were getting closer. One of his hands pulled up Mina's leg at her knee and the other was firmly planted around her waist. A blush crept across her face as Duo inched closer to her then his lips started a full on attack on hers, which she fully responded to. His tongue brushed across her lips asking for access, which she allowed without a second of hesitation. 

Hey heart was doing flips when he pulled away and began to kiss her jawbone. "Work with me." he said. The footsteps had stopped and Duo could practically feel the guy breathing down his neck. "Oui monsieur, j'adore toi aussi!" Mina said in a fake French accent and Duo pulled away from her. "I love it when you talk dirty." he said as he began to kiss her on the lips again. 

The guy behind Duo cleared his voice and Duo jumped away from Mina, acting startled. "Sir." he said saluting the guy. "At ease soldier." he said and Duo nodded lowing his hand and praying his plan worked. "You haven't seen anyone around here acting suspicious have you?" the man asked and Duo shook his head. "No one up here sir but the lady and me. Why may I ask sir?" he said as Mina blushed.

The guy looked at her then back at Duo. "There's a rumor that gundam pilots have been seen on the base." he said. "Oh no!" Mina said, still in French accent, trying to sound afraid. "No need to worry. We'll nuke the little bastards. You may proceed now." he said as he turned and walked away. "Gladly." Duo said turning back to Mina with a grin on his face. She walked away from the wall gave him a kiss on the cheek then grabbed his hand. "Come on, we've got to hurry up before anyone else decides to check down here." she said.

"Well, aren't we focused today." Duo said slightly disappointed. "One question my kind sir. Was that really just apart of your plan or just an excuse to make out with me?" she asked looking back at him. "Uh, both." he said and she smiled back at him. "Let us hope we run into more commanding officers on the way then, shall we?" she said and Duo laughed. "We can only hope." he said. "Oh yea, what does Oui monsieur j'adore toi aussi mean?" he asked. "It's French for yes sir, I love you too." she said and he smiled. "Is that so..."

****************

Trowa walked down the hall that he started on. It had gotten a little more crowded then when he was last there so he stayed in the shadows and stayed quiet. He heard a scream and looked around. The other people didn't seem to notice and were going on about their business. He continued walking, trying not to attract any attention to himself when he heard another scream, followed by the sound of glass breaking. 

He looked around until he noticed that a door was shaking like someone on the other side was trying to get out. His heart skipped a beat and he ran over to it and pulled it open. Three or four soldiers ran out of the room, all looking battered, bruised and panic-stricken. One of them didn't even bother turning and ran straight into the wall opposite of the door, knocking himself out on the floor. 

Trowa looked back in the door to see another soldier get thrown across the room and crash into a table, breaking it in half. "Help." he muttered before passing out. Trowa walked in and looked around. "Not more. I thought you soldiers were smart enough not to mess with me." Lita yelled from across the now cluttered room. 

She was in forest themed room, wearing a tan tube top that was made of soft leather and a matching short loincloth looking skirt, complete with tan boots that had a fur around the top and a deadly heel. Her hair was down from it's normal ponytail and fell down her back in soft curls, if anything, making her look even more cuter, especially when she was mad. 

She walked towards him, making sure to step over broken pieces of wood, glass, and in some cases, bruised up bodies. "You know all you soldiers are all just a like. You think you can just come in here and get some kind of cheap little thrill and you don't care who you hurt in the process. Well, you've bitten off a little more then you can chew today buddy." she said. 

'She has spirit.' he admitted to himself as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Find this amusing?" she asked, getting even madder. She raised her fist and brought it back but Trowa grabbed her wrist before she could move to punch him. "Let me go." she said dangerously. "Um excuse me." a voice said and Trowa turned to see a short guy standing at the door. "I have orders to take her to Treize. She's caused too many injuries." he said.

"I've got her." Trowa said. "But, I have orders-" he started but Trowa wrapped his arm around Lita's waist. Lita felt chills run up her spine at his touch but ignored it. This was just some pervert who thought she'd be an easy catch. "I said. I've got her." Trowa said firmly and the guy nodded. "Yes, of coarse sir. Sorry to interrupt you." he said as he turned and walked out of the door, closing it behind him.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you've got no one." she said trying to break the hold he had on her, but she couldn't. "Who are you?" she demanded, her voice rising an octave. "It's me Trowa." he said. "The guy from the lab?" she asked. He flinched at the comment but nodded. "Oh, thank goodness. I knew you looked familiar." she said giving him a hug. "Come on, we've got to hurry if we want to get out of here without being caught." he said pulling away from her.

"Wait!" she said and he looked at her. "Look, sorry about the whole yelling at you thing. Those soldiers just really make me mad, the way they treat girls is horrible. I just hope Ami's is ok....." she said dazing off for a sec then she looked back at him. "I really do appreciate you coming and you know saving me. I'm used to standing up for myself. It was kind of nice to be taken care of." she said smiling. 

"Some times, even a protector needs to be protected." he said softly and she smiled up at him. "Yes, and some times, even a Silencer needs to be silenced." she said standing on her tiptoes and she kissed him on the cheek, making him blush slightly and a slight smirk appeared on his face. "Alright, now let's go. We have some more Oz ass to kick." Lita said cracking her knuckles and Trowa nodded and they headed out of the room. 

***************

"Where could they be." Quatre said to himself as he walked up another flight of stairs. He was beginning to get tired of running into dead ends and was for once getting really anxious and worried. "It's this way." he heard someone say and he stopped. Footsteps were headed right where he was. 'Act natural.' he told himself as he turned around to see 6 soldiers dressed in OZ uniforms and one man dressed in a doctors lab coat walking behind him. 

"You. Soldier." the one he had heard talking said as they approached him. Judging by the tone in his voice he was a commander of some kind. Quatre quickly saluted the man who nodded. "Come with us." he said and Quatre followed the order and began to follow the small group down the hall. 

They stopped outside of a door that was made of metal and had a small window that was completely covered in frost. One of the soldiers next to Quatre walked over to the door and pressed a code into the keypad next to it and a green light flashed. He opened the door and held it open for everyone to walk in.

The room was a blinding white and had a fan sprinkling fake snow around the room before resting on the fluffy white carpet that was supposed to be snow. It felt like a tundra in the room and Quatre tightened his grip on the jacket he was wearing and let out a long breath. White fog came out of his mouth and danced before him until it completely disappeared. 

Across the room was a king-sized bed that was about the same blinding white color as the rest of the room. Sitting on the ground next to a bed was a person who was circled up in a ball and appeared to be crying. Quatre's heart immediately went out to the person but he stayed where he was and waited for a clue as to what the OZ soldiers were planning. 

"There she is." the general sounding guy said pointing at the person on the ground and the doctor nodded. "Why's it so cold in here?" he asked and the general shrugged. "We don't know, that's why we called you. As soon as we put her in here the temperature has dropped to 20 below." he said and most of the soldiers looked around worriedly but Quatre kept his eyes trained on the person who had yet to look up. "Very well." the doctor said as he cautiously walked forward. The person looked up at him suddenly and the temperature dropped with each step the doctor took. "Stay back." the person said in a icy voice the matched the room.

"I'm not going to hurt you." the doctor said and the person, now positively identified as a girl, stood up. Along with a blush Quatre wondered if the cold was even effecting her at all, but judging by the outfit she was in and the way she acted she could care less about the atmosphere. 

All she was wearing was a white tube top dress that had white fur lining around the top and bottom that stopped _way_ too short. White knee-high boots stretched up her legs and a long white, flowy trench coat stopped behind her at her ankles. Fur lined it and around the hood that was pulled up on her head, making her icy blue eyes stand out more from the white surroundings. Suddenly her eyes flashed yellow and he immediately knew the girl was Ami and the effects of the Zero system were just beginning to kick in. 

"That doesn't guarantee I won't hurt you." she said in a monotone voice. "Why is she dressed like this?" the doctor asked looking back at the general. "It was the cadets' idea of fun." the general said looking at Ami as if he was sizing her up. If Quatre weren't concentrating on trying to find any scratch on Ami he would have punch the guy.

"Well, take her to put on some _proper_ garments and then bring her back. Then we can begin studying her to see what caused this phenomenon." the doctor said and the general nodded and looked around at the soldiers. "I'm not going anywhere with any of you." she said and the general looked at her skeptically. "We're just trying to find out what is causing this." the doctor said and she looked at him, all emotion void for her eyes. "You act as if I'm supposed to care." she said, sounding slightly amused. 

"I'll do it....sir." Quatre said stepping forward, he kind of felt sorry for the soldier who would have had to deal with her, not knowing how to handle someone who's used the Zero System. The doctor nodded. "Very well, bring her back when she's changed." he said and Quatre nodded. He quickly walked over to Ami and grabbed her wrist. "Come on." he said in a commanding voice as he began to pull her out of the room. "Let. Me. Go." she said trying to break his grip on her arm.

He finally managed to get Ami outside with her still struggling and yelling at him but as soon as the door shut Quatre turned around and surprised Ami with a small, sweet kiss on the lips. She jumped away from him with hatred in her eyes "Who do you think you are?" she yelled whipping her lips. "Ami you've got to wake up. This isn't the real you." he said and she looked at him like she was crazy. A gunshot rang through the air followed by a yelp. The two looked down the hall to see Duo and Mina run around the corner. "They're at it again." Mina said smiling. "Come on, we've got company." Duo said. "Finally a battle worth fighting." Ami said spinning around and grabbing Duo's gun from his hand. "What's up with Ami?" Mina asked staring at her friend who was currently checking the gun for bullets. 

"It's the Zero System. She won't listen to us." Quatre said. "Great, just what we need a crazed genius." Mina sighed. "Look we don't have time for this." Duo said as he moved over. A bullet hit the wall directly behind the place where Duo's head would have been. "I know. Come on Ami." Quatre said grabbing Ami's hand. "Let go of me." she said yelled as they all ran down the hall, Quatre dragging Ami behind him making death threats. 

Hum, what could happen next? Why's this taking so long? These questions and more to be answered, maybe in the next chapter......JA NE!


	19. Finding Serena

Hey, I'm back, thanks for reviewing; it means a lot, honestly. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I'm really busy with my schoolwork and stuff. Well, on with the fic!

**************

Heero walked down the hall at a quickened pace. He had been there for 5 minutes and still had found nothing. He was beginning to think that he'd never find her when he heard a slap followed by a gasp and then the sound of struggling. He walked towards the source of the noise. He opened the door to a room and his eyes widened in hate and anger.

Inside the dimly lit room was a black bed and on the black bed was Darien and under Darien was Serena. He was basically sitting on her stomach and holding her arms down on either side of her head. "Darien, let me go!" Serena yelled and Darien smirked. "Or what?" he dared at the struggling Serena. 

"I thought I could trust you Darien, but I see you were just a traitor like all the others. You never cared about any of the other girls or me, you were just using us. You're a liar and a coward and I hate myself for ever trusting you and putting my friends in danger." Serena said, her voice breaking slightly. 

"Oh come off your power trip Serena, don't like we never had anything. Just say yes and we can finally be together like our destiny wrote for us to be. Now you have the chance to get what you want. The love of your life and power. Why aren't you taking it?" Darien asked finally forcing Serena's arms down. 

"Because I love Heero too much to do that and I couldn't bear to hurt him like you hurt me." Serena said as she closed her eyes and channeled all of her strength into her legs and she kicked Darien all the way off the bed and into the wall next to it. Serena jumped off the bed and slowly backed away from Darien with a look of despise on her face. Her cheek still stung from the good slap he had landed across her face and tears were beginning to blur her vision but she refused to let him see her cry. Suddenly she bumped into someone and quickly jumped around only to see Heero staring down at her. 

He had an unreadable look in his eyes as he gazed at her but the look hardened and he looked over at Darien who was holding his stomach and glaring at the two. Suddenly a gun was in Heero's hand and was aimed for Darien's head. A smirk appeared on Darien's face and pulled himself upright to his full stature. "I see you've made your decision." he said glancing at Serena then back to Heero. "Too bad you made the wrong decision. I'll see you in hell Serenity." he said disappearing in a swirl of black rose petals until not even those were there. 

Serena closed her eyes and turned around to face Heero. She felt a hot tear fall from her eye and trail down her cheek but she didn't attempted to wipe it away. She felt a rough hand lightly touch her bruised cheek and her eyes opened. Heero still had the hardened look on his face though it had softened a little. His thumb brushed away a tear that was about to fall. "Are you ok?" he asked and she lightly nodded. "Come on I think she could be this way." Lita's voice said and Serena hesitantly tore her eyes away from Heero's and looked towards the door. Heero's hand fell back to his side and Serena walked to the door and looked out to see Lita, Trowa, Wufei and Raye running down the hall. 

"I'm right here." she said and they all turned around. Lita and Raye's face immediately lit up. "Thank goodness we finally found you." Lita said stopping in front of her and scooping her into tight hug. "Have you seen Yuy yet?" Wufei asked then Heero walked out of the door and nodded. "Have you seen Mina or Ami yet?" Serena asked and the other two shook their heads. "No, but they may already be out. Come on, we've got to get out before someone finds them." Raye said pointing at the guys and Serena nodded. 

"Oh yea, nice outfit." Lita said and Serena looked down at her clothes for the first time. Instead of her normal shorts and tank top she was now in black leather pants, a tight black leather halter-top that zipped down the middle and stopped right below her chest, showing off the scar on her stomach that was left from her attack under the pier. On her feet were some very Stiletto heeled black boots that she guessed reached her knees. No wonder Darien was leaning over like that, she had probably cracked a few ribs. "It is kind of cute, but it shows a little too much for me. I like the boots though." Serena said and Raye nodded. "Onna's" Wufei said and Raye playfully hit him on the arm. 

Suddenly a gunshot rang through the hall and everyone looked around. Trowa pulled out his gun and Wufei his katana. "Let go of me, you all are a bunch of cowards!" someone yelled then four people that they recognized ran from around the corner. "Ami shut up." Mina yelled. "How did I know they would find a way get into trouble?" Wufei said noting the 10-Oz soldiers who were running after them. "Don't just stand there, run!" Duo said as the group ran past them. The six standing there looked at the soldiers then joined the other four in running while dodging bullets. 

*In another room*

"This is all but perfect. Those little pilots are more help then they think. They won't know what hit them." Beryl said to the generals and Darien who was holding his still hurt stomach. Serena could kick a lot harder then he thought. He was also thinking of any and all ways of torturing Heero. "Tell that Treize character that we want all soldiers outside." she said and the generals nodded and left the room to tell Treize the new orders. Beryl looked at Darien and smiled. "Don't worry Darien, after today we will all have what we have been waiting for. Revenge." she said and Darien nodded. 

*********

"I think we've lost them." Lita said as they all came to a stop. "Thank goodness. I cannot wait to get out of the shoes, what's wrong with these people. I mean have they ever heard of Dr. Shoal's gel cushions?" Mina said pulling off shoes and throwing them down the hall. Ami finally got Quatre to let go over her hand and she began to mumble while pacing back and forth down the hall. "What's wrong with her?" Serena whispered. "It's the belated affects of the Zero System." Quatre said worriedly. 

Suddenly Ami stopped and pacing and looked down the hall with a serious look on her face. With out warning she began to run down the hall. "Where's she going?" Mina asked. "I don't know." Quatre said as he began to run after her. The rest of the group too began to run down the hall. Ami finally stopped in front of a door. "How'd she know?" Duo asked. She turned around and looked at them, her eyes flickered from yellow to blue a few times before they settled on blue and a grim face covered her features. She turned back towards the door and pushed it open. 

They looked outside and the girls gasped except Ami. There were hundreds of Leos, a few Aries, and many other Mobile Suits all firing on the five Gundams. "Looks like this is our cue." Duo said. The gundams were good but nothing could stay under heavy fire for long. "Be careful." Ami said looking at all the pilots before her eyes settled on Quatre. "They're going to need to be more then to be careful." a voice said and they turned around to see Beryl, the generals, and Darien standing behind them. "Looks like this is our cue." Mina said. Heero glared at Darien, noticed that he was still holding his stomach and almost smiled. 

"This is our battle you go fight yours." Mina said looking at Duo. All the guys looked at each other. "Are you sure?" Quatre asked and the girls nodded. "Now hurry. You wouldn't want your precious Nakatu to be destroyed would you?" Raye asked Wufei and grumbled a few choice words. "Now go!" Serena yelled as she pulled out her transformation wand along with the other girls. "If you say so. We'll see ya in a few." Duo said as he Wufei, Trowa and Heero ran outside. "You be careful too." Quatre said to Ami and she gave him a quick hug. "Sorry for being a pain." she said and Quatre smiled back at her. "How touching, now go!" Serena said and Ami smiled back at Quatre. He nodded, giving Ami a kiss on the cheek, then ran out to Sandrock. 

"It's nice to see you again Darien. How's your stomach?" Serena asked as she turned around and Darien glared at her. "Let's get this over with." Lita said throwing her hand in the air .

"Jupiter Power Transform!" Lita said and lightening formed around her.

"Mars Power Transform!" Raye yelled and fire blazed around her. 

"Mercury Power Transform!" Ami yelled and ribbons of ice and water formed around her. 

"Venus Power Transform!" Mina yelled and stars wrapped around her.

"Moon Power Transform!" Serena yelled and pink ribbons wrapped around her. 

Soon before them stood the five soldiers of love and justice. "It's about time." Beryl said filing her nails. "A bit impatient aren't we?" Serena asked and Queen Beryl looked over at her. "I just have better things to do in my free time." she said. 

"Like finding a foundation that matches your skin tone because that's not cute." Mina said pointing at the growling Beryl. "No one insults Queen Beryl and lives to tell of it. Destroy them!" Beryl yelled and at least 50 youmas appeared next to Queen Beryl. "As you wish my queen." they all said in unison as the charged at the girls.

"Now this isn't fair." Mina said getting in a fighting position. "Scouts be careful. They are greatly advantaged over us. We can still beat them but it's going to be hard." Sailor Mercury said, her visor was over her eyes and she typing in her mini computer. "Mercury's right. And they're weaker then normal. I bet since there's so many of them." Sailor Jupiter said as dodged an attack that was sent at her. "Be careful and try to guard Sailor Moon. She's the one who has to face Beryl and she needs as much of her energy as possible." Mars said and the rest of the scouts nodded as they surrounded Sailor Moon who frowned. Though she knew they were right she only wished for once she could actually do something instead of just standing there and watching her friends have all the fun.

******

I think I'm going to end it there for this chapter. Sorry it's so short but please remember to review! Ja ne!


	20. The Show Down Begins

I'm back with chapter 20, I'm surprised I got this far but let's just say it's a pleasant surprise, please continue to read and review and thanks to those of you who do.

*************

The guys all ran to their Gundams, grabbed the cords that went up to their cockpits and quickly got settled in. "Do you think they'll be ok?" Quatre asked after buckling himself in. "I've learned two things about those onnas. One, never underestimate them and two, they most certainly aren't weak." Wufei said and the rest of the guys nodded in agreement. "Lock and load boys. Let's shoot us some red coats!" Duo said as a bright green light exploded from the end of the rod that Deathscythe had in it's hand. 

*Back to Girls*

"It's getting a little cramped in here don't you think. I think a change in scenery is in order." Beryl said and the walls and floor disappeared. Venus looked around realizing they were now outside where another battle was occurring. Moon looked over and saw the Gundams in heated battle with the mobile suits from Oz. She smiled sending a glance at Zero Wing as it sliced through two Leos. 'This one is for you Heero.' she thought turning back around, her smiling face turning into a genuine Heero Yuy death glare. "Let's get this over with." she said seriously.

"Mercury Bubbles Blast!" Mercury yelled and a thick fog covered the area. "Thanks for the cover Mercury." Mars said as a bow and arrow made out of fire appeared in her hands. "Mars Flame Sniper!" she yelled letting it go and it hit the two 7 foot, crab looking youmas that were standing in front of her. They both let out a shriek that made all of the girls cover their ears.

"Gees, she's worse then you Sailor Moon." Mars said. "Hey!" Moon whined, "I'm not THAT bad anymore!"

"That was good but I'm afraid not good enough." a sea green youma that was dressed in a Japanese kimono said as a black ball that was about size of a volleyball formed in her hand. "Die Sailor Brats!" she said as the ball of black energy shot towards the scouts. They all jumped out of the way just in time. The ball kept moving and hit a part of the base behind them, destroying almost the whole wing. A large sweatdrop appeared on Venus. "What were you saying Jupiter, about them being weaker?" she asked and Jupiter blushed a little. "I guess I was wrong." she said. 

*Back to the guys: 30 minutes later*

Trowa wiped the sweat from his brow as he watched Duo slice through the last of the mobile suits. "Who's the man now?" Duo said over the communicator between the gundams. "Shut up Maxwell." Wufei said but Duo just gave him a victory sign. "He's been around Mina too long." Quatre said and Trowa nodded. Trowa had run out of bullets and his shields were beginning to lose power. He looked down at the battle that the sailor scouts were having. They appeared to have the upper hand. He was a little amazed about the whole thing. He had seen them transform once before and it was still a little mind befuddling about how they did it. That was one of the questions he was going to ask Lita as soon as this whole thing was over. He just hopped everything would go to plan. 

"Where is Zechs, you'd think they would be here." Quatre said. "He probably chickened out once he found out that Shingami was going to be here." Duo said. "Or this whole thing was a set up." Heero said and they all looked over at the area where the girls were fighting. They all noticed that there were green vines that looked like they belonged to a tree inching towards the girls. "Come on, we have to warn them." Heero said as he got up and jumped out of his cockpit, the rest of the pilots soon followed. 

*Back to the girls*

"Man, there certainly were a lot of these things. And they weren't very strong either." Jupiter said as she destroyed the last youma with her Supreme Thunder Dragon. "According to my computer they had more power then they were showing." Mercury said as her computer disappeared. 

"Very well, I see you've improved. I was afraid it was going to be too easy but now I see that I've underestimated you." Queen Beryl said. She saw five figures running towards them out of the corner of her eye and a smirk covered her face. 'Right on time.' she thought.

"It's your move Beryl." Jupiter said and Queen Beryl laughed. "What?" Moon asked slightly confused. "Now not only will I have you out of the way but I'll also have those pilots out of the picture. Then there will be nothing in my way to getting world domination." Beryl said laughing louder. "What makes you think that we can be beat so easily?" Moon asked. "Let's just say that I know what buttons to push." she said pointing behind the girls. The guys were all standing there. "What happened to the vines?" Duo asked and the girls all looked at him oddly. "What vines?" Mina asked. "It must have been an illusion but we saw vines that were coming towards you." Quatre said. 

"Yea, well we're fine, now go. We most certainly don't want you to get hurt." Jupiter said. "I don't think so. Now I have all of you right where I want you, it's almost too easy." Beryl said smirking. "You guys need to go now!" Serena said looking at the pilots, concern was evident in her eyes along with regret and pain. 

"Serena's right, we've dragged you all into this enough." Mars said stubbornly. "We will only leave if you're with us." Wufei said looking mainly her. "We'll be fine. Just leave." Jupiter said, she was almost begging Trowa with her eyes. "We just found you, we're not leaving without you." Quatre said looking at Mercury. 

"Oh, how sweet, well, now it's time to die!" Beryl said looking at the Generals and Darien who nodded. Five black balls of energy formed in their hands and kept growing. "Duo please go!" Venus said turning around as tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "We're not leaving you and that's final!" Duo yelled back. Heero looked up in time to see the balls of energy, which were now about the size of a basketball, be released towards them. "Watch out!" he yelled pulling Sailor Moon out of the way just in time. Venus looked up and without thinking jumped in front of Duo. At the same time Jupiter, Mercury and Mars did the same for Trowa, Quatre and Wufei. 

"No!" all the guys cried as the black balls of energy hit the ones they loved. Venus slumped over, only to be caught by Duo. Mercury let out a small shriek then dropped to her knees, Quatre quickly jumped down and held her from falling completely over. Jupiter looked tense for a second then relaxed, her eyes slightly drooping. Trowa caught her and held her up and let her lean into his arms. Mars eyes widened an inch before she slumped over like Venus and fell into Wufei's awaiting arms. 

Sailor Moon looked over at her friends with silver tears falling from her eyes. "My friends." she whispered. Had it not been for Heero she would have ended up like them. She looked over at Beryl to see her staring at the rest of the scouts with a satisfied look on her eyes, along with the generals and Darien. Serena felt a wave of anger wash over her and it all channeled to her heart. She closed her eyes and pushed her hands out in front of her where a small crystal materialized. 

Heero was staring between the evil people and his friends who were all trying to awaken the other scouts. Suddenly he felt Sailor Moon stiffen, he had yet to let her go, and looked down. She was standing perfectly still with her eyes closed. A small silver crystal was floating between her two outstretched hands. Suddenly all of the looks from Beryl and the others were focused on Sailor Moon. "The Imperial Silver Crystal." Beryl said. 

Heero slowly let go of Sailor Moon and as soon as he had backed away from her a silver light engulfed her and her clothes melted off, only to others form in their place. A white dress that frilled out to her feet flowed around her in the breeze that had picked up since the crystal had formed. Her tiara faded off to reveal a bright upside down crescent moon and her eyes snapped open to reveal silver-blue ones. 

"Princess Serenity." Heero heard Darien say in slight awe which was understandable. As Serena she was beautiful but as this princess Serenity person she was completely breathtaking. 

"Finally, the real battle begins." Beryl said as a black glow formed around her and her hands came before her. 

"You've hurt all the people that I care about way too many times Beryl. Now I'm going to banish you like my mother tried to do 3000 years ago!" Serena said and Beryl smirked. They both stood in silence as they faced each other off. The wind continued to pick up and ruffle Serena's now silver hair around her. A look of hatred was apparent in her eyes as she glared at the evil queen. The rest of the pilots were staring at Serena, not noticing that the girls were now awake and were starring at their princess. 

'I know I've always been hard on you but that's only because I was jealous. You are my best friend and I don't want to lose you.' Mars thought, hoping the thoughts would reach her. 

'Be careful princess. I believe in you.' Jupiter thought proudly. 

'I believe you can succeed. No matter what happens were all going to be together.' Mercury thought. 

'Go Serena, show them that not all of us blondes are so dumb, a little ditzy maybe, but not dumb.' Venus thought smiling.

Serena looked back at her friends and smiled then turned back towards the evil queen. 'Thank you for your support guys. This is for you!' she thought. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena cried white energy from everywhere began to shoot towards the crystal that she held in her hands. 

****************

I think I'm going to stop it right here for now. Sorry for not updating in for ever but look for the next chapter, it will be the last one so, this story is almost over. Thanks! 


	21. Princess Serenity, the final chapter

Hey, this is it, the last chapter. Beware: **extreme cheesiness in this chapter. **If you feel a little queasy run to the nearest restroom facilities. That's my warning, please enjoy and thanks to all of you who reviewed. I got over 100 reviews, thanks everyone! And now, here's the long awaited last chapter to 'Fallin'. 

*****************

::Last time::

Serena looked back at her friends and smiled then turned back towards the evil queen. 'Thank you for your support guys. This is for you!' she thought. "MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" Serena cried white energy from everywhere began to shot towards the crystal that she held in her hands. 

::This time::

Beryl quickly reacted by beginning to gather dark energy from anything that was nearby including the Oz building and the generals. "Queen Beryl." Malacite said as he began to weaken. "Shut up you irrelevant fool!" Queen Beryl said as they continued to be drained of their energy. "But you said before tha-" Zoisite said but was cut off by Beryl. "It doesn't matter what I said before. You've already had your chances and I should have gotten rid of you like I did before!" Beryl said as she released the negative energy that she had gathered, causing all of the generals to scream in pain. 

At the same time Serena released the positive energy she had gained and it shot out in a white beam, clashing with the black beam that was coming from Beryl. The pilots watched without blinking as the two beams of light fought each other. It looked like one was winning then the other would gain the upper hand. This happened numerous times before Queen Beryl let out a scream and a large amount of energy began to take over the beam that Serena had.

"My friends, please help me." Serena said softly. Heero looked at Serena slightly confused but just kept on watching Serena. 

Being the first of the inners to join Serena, Ami was the first to stand up. Quatre looked up through watery eyes to see Ami dressed in a light blue spaghetti strapped dress looking down at him. She had a calm look on her face as she lightly tightened the grip on Quatre's hand, which had been holding hers, and he felt a wave of memories wash over him. He had seen her as a princess during the silver millennium, then a shy bookworm in another life. When he finally opened his eyes he was standing behind Ami who was standing next to Serena with her gloved hand holding onto the long white sword that the silver crystal had formed into. "Mercury Star POWER!" she yelled and a blue light flashed. 

Next to move was Raye who was now dressed in a red strapless dress that brushed over the ground. She stood up all the way and sent a look at Wufei, which transmitted all of her memories over to him. 'Just believe.' said Raye's voice as it echoed through his head. He opened his eyes to see himself standing next to Quatre, whose hands were resting on Ami's shoulders, his eyes closed in concentration. Wufei looked back at Raye who was also grabbing onto the sword. She appeared to be really tired so he too put his hands on her shoulder and he felt a little of his energy leaving his body through his finger tips. "Mars Star POWER!" Raye yelled and there was a red flash. 

Trowa felt Lita move and looked over to she her, only dressed in a dark green dress that hung off her shoulders standing next to him. She sent him a small smile before grabbing his hand. The instant that she had, there was a green flash and he received the memories of all of Lita's past lives as a Sailor Scout and all his questions were solved. He opened his eyes to see himself and Lita standing on the other side of Serena, Lita with her eyes and a troubled look on her face. Just as it looked like she was going to give out he gently placed his hands on her shoulders and she continued to feed energy into the sword. "Jupiter Star POWER!" she yelled and there was a green flash. 

Mina was the last to move. Duo watched as the others walked forward and glanced at Mina who blinked then smiled. A smile graced Duo's face as he helped Mina stand. She was now dressed in a gold dress that was strapless on top and stopped at her stomach, then a gold skirt flowed out from her waist and lightly brushed the ground. The Venus symbol shown brightly in place of her tiara and it shot out to his forehead. After getting the memories of her being the leader of the inner scouts he looked around to see Trowa standing next to him. He looked back at Heero who was still looking confused. Duo smiled then turned back around and placed his hands on Mina's shoulders. Heero would remember soon enough. "Venus Star POWER!" Mina yelled and there was a golden flash. 

Heero looked at all of his friends as they stood in front of him. 'What the hell are they doing?' he thought then a new voice entered his head. It was soft yet firm and telling him to trust them. As if he was being forced by something Heero felt his legs begin to walk forward. 

He stopped in front of Serena who still had her back to him. His hands lifted up and rested on her shoulders. There was a bright silver flash and he received the memories of Serena being a princess, then a ditzy blonde and a slacker then being a Sailor Scout and meeting Darien and the other scouts. He also saw that him and the other pilots were also apart of the Silver Millennium. He himself was the commander of the Silver Moon Army. Trowa was Setsuna, Sailor Pluto's brother. Quatre was Mina's brother. Duo was the brother of Hotaru, also known as Sailor Saturn. And Wufei was a member of the King of Mar's personal committee. 

He opened his eyes and for the first time since the incident in the hall he smiled a true smile. 

Serena opened her eyes and said, "Moon Crystal Power!" and there was a silver flash. Beryl's eyes widened as a large ball of white energy shot from the sword that Serena had in her hands overpowered her measly beam and continued towards her. "NO! I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED!" Beryl yelled as the ball hit her and turned her into nothing more then a file of moon dust that simply blew away. 

Exhausted by the tiring feat all the girls clasped, powering down back into the revealing outfits that Oz had put on them. "What a rush." Duo said somewhat worn out from transferring energy to Mina. He crouched down to check on Mina and paled. "Guys, she's not moving." he said and looked over to see the rest of the girls in the same state. "You don't think they're...dead do you?" Quatre asked swallowing the lump that was forming in his throat.

"Far from it." a kind voice said and all the guys looked up to a woman in a green sailor fuku standing over them. "Sailor Pluto?" Trowa said standing and she nodded. "I'm glad you all have gotten your memories back." she said as they all stood up. "What's wrong with them?" Heero asked, cutting to the point. Pluto looked at him. 'Same attitude.' she thought. "They are in a dream like state, they used a lot of energy in this battle but they will be perfectly fine all because of you. You saved their lives." Pluto said and a blush graced Quatre's cheeks. 

"That's not the only thing that took place. They chose to share their memories with you, which is a precious gift along with your birthright as you all remember. The girls will be out for a day or two but when they wake up they should take it easy for a few days. I'll see to it that you are responsible for their well being. They are humanity in its purist and simplest form and humanities greatest gift, just about the only chance at total peace that this time has." Pluto as she began to fade. "My time here is short but please take care of them. They are more fragile then you think." she said as she completely faded. Duo looked around at the guys who were still looking at the place where the most mysterious of the scouts once stood. 

"I never understood your sister Tro. Well, let's get them home before it gets too cold." Duo said as he picked up Mina underneath her head and knees and lifted her up. The other guys agreed and did the same, then began to walk towards their Gundams. Heero was picking up Serena when he heard a groan. He stood up with Serena in his arms and began to walk towards the source of the sound and stopped when he was towering over Darien who had a pained expression on his face. Darien looked up, fear was apparent in Darien's midnight blue eyes but Heero kept his face indifferent. No words were exchanged between the two but there was obviously an understanding that there was a new future king of the earth. Heero looked down and noticed that next to Darien's hand was a single red rose. 'Serenity never really like Roses anyways.' Heero thought as he stepped on the rose and turned around, walking from Darien. 

*2 days later: Winner residence*

"Duo shut up you baka you're going to wake them!" Wufei voice carried into the room. "Well, isn't that what we're trying to do!" Duo yelled back but the rest of the argument wasn't heard because Quatre closed his door and made his way back over to his bed where Ami was still asleep. Ever since they had returned Quatre spent most of his time in the room watching over her. When Sailor Pluto said they were going to be out of it, she really meant it. Quatre sat down at the end of the bed, looking out of the window that showed the prefect view of his estate. He didn't even feel the stir of the bed when the person occupying it sat up. 

"Where am I?" a voice asked and Quatre whipped around to see Ami sitting up with the rag that was once placed on her forehead and the comforter in her lap. She looked at him and sent him a small smile. "Hello Quatre." she said and he smiled and quickly pulled her into a hug. "Nice to see you too." she said laughing happily. 

"Hey I thought I heard-hey, you're awake." Duo said walking into the room. "Hello Duo." Ami said. "HEY GUYS! Ami woke UP!" he yelled and Trowa and Wufei appeared at the door. 

"Well, if it isn't the weak onna!" Wufei said and Ami couldn't but to laugh. 

"Hey, watch your tongue Chang!" a voice said and they turned to see Raye standing there still in her angel costume just without the shoes, halo and wings. 

Wufei instantly lit up, ran over and gave her a hug, and kiss on the cheek making her go scarlet. "Don't tell me you're going soft on me." she said smiling as she was pulled into Wufei's embrace again. "Awww, Wu-man and his onna." Duo said and a pair of hands covered his eyes. 

"Guess wh-" Mina was cut off when Duo turned around and captured her lips in a kiss. 

"Goodness, I just woke up and I already feel like I'm going to puke. Get a ROOM!" Lita said as she pushed her way into the room, purposely bumping into Duo and Mina. 

"Hey Lita." Ami said happily. "Hey Ames, so I take it we fried the bitch." Lita said when arms wrapped around her stomach. "It's not polite to cuss." Trowa said in her ear and she laughed turning around to face Trowa. 

"Oh really and what are you going to do about it?" she asked cockily. Trowa said nothing but grabbed her hand and began to pulled her out of the room but stopped when he saw Heero standing at the door. "Hey, Heero buddy, so is Serena awake yet?" Duo asked trying to straighten himself out from the miniature make-out session with Mina. "Hn." Heero said turning around and leaving the room. Everyone else just shrugged and went back to what they were doing.

****

Heero walked back into his room and looked to see Serena still laying un-movingly in his bed. He walked over and sat down next to her. He picked up the bowl that sat on the table next to the bed and replaced the cold rag that he had placed on her head. As soon as the colder one touched her forehead, Serena's blue eyes fluttered open then focused on Heero's, which had widened a fraction of an inch. A smile spread across her face as she stared up at him. Heero was at a lose of words until finally he just went with his heart and bent down, clamming Serena's lips with his own in a sweet kiss. Serena grabbed Heero's shirt, pulling him closer to her and intensifying the kiss. A light 'awww' was heard from the door and without thinking or pulling away he grabbed the bowl that was sitting next to him and threw it at the door, causing it to close. An 'Aw man!' was heard from outside the door as it closed completely. Serena pulled away and laughed. 

"I love you Heero Yuy." she said and he smiled back. "I love you too Serena Tsukino." he said as he once against bent down and covered her lips with his own. 

*************

Oh my goodness! I'm completely done! Wow! I'm so glad that I am. Thanks to all those who reviewed any of my chapters. This is dedicated to you! Thanks for the support! Let me know what you think! 


End file.
